Definition of Affair
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: affair- 1.Something done; business. 2.affairs Transactions and other matters of professional or public business. 3.A matter of personal concern. 4.A romantic and sexual relationship between two people that is kept in secret. (Adult content and language)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I have been out of FanFiction for a while and I recently made a choice. I am going back to writing for the only reason that maters. Because I love it. SO having said this, I have taking Definition of Affair from publishing and turning it into the story it originated from. **_

_**This story was originally made on a fanfiction role-play site and was a very long standing SL, like a Real life year long. SO after I left that site I thought I would write it down, but change the names so that no one got upset. Well since I no longer care or nor do they, I am converting it back to the original people and posting it here for everyone to enjoy. **_

_**I do not own twilight. Great read but a hot mess and she needs to seriously man up those vampires. Like really. Okay so, this is all human, obviously non-cannon, UV all that which says I basically too the names from the book and that's it. Have fun!**_

Peter set his head on the desk with a groan wishing that the day was over, knowing that he still had a long ways to go. The day wasn't over yet and he just knew it was going to be one of those days.

"I have four meetings, three contract signings and a deadline at 2 am." He summarized, more to himself, but knew that his partner, longtime friend Alistair and more then anything brother would hear him since his tiny claustrophobic cubical was next to his. He ran his hands through is shoulder length dirty blond hair, feeling the dread of what was left of the day weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"It's not that bad." He heard Alistair say, sounding distracted. "We have had worse days."

Peter rolls his eyes sitting up and leaned far back in his chair, looking around the gray felt divider between them seeing it was just as he suspected. Alistair was on his phone, texting instead of taking him seriously. "Right, you can text now and then leave like everyone else at here." He gestured around the small marketing office they worked in. "I have to finish that deadline and go to the last two meetings by myself."

Alistair closed his phone and looked back at Peter with a mix of annoyance and humor in his crystal blue eyes and a small smirk. "You are being a little bitch. Two of the contract signings are in the first meeting and the other two meetings are back to back with the same client, just a different department." His phone buzzed and he opened it, smiling at whatever response he had gotten. "I don't even think you need to be there for the financial side of that meeting." He finished in his distracted way. "And besides, it's not like I get off work to go have fun. I get off work to go to another Job."

Peter played with his pen, starting to feel like a whiner when Alistair laid out the facts like that. He frowned at his pen, clicking at it over and over again. "Which I don't get, why did you take that job anyway? Or even keep this one for that matter? It's not like you are hurting to pay the bills." He said sensing the pen was mocking him for being unused so he tossed it away.

Alistair and Peter had known each other for years, since they both discovered their love for hating everything trendy. Plus, Alistair came to Peter's rescue in fourth grade when the class bully, Foster Marks, tried to corner him on the playground. Alistair was, like most kids, very interested in fighting and martial arts and his parents put him in everything from kick boxing to jiu jitsu and was not by any means, afraid to show anyone.

By sixth grade, Alistair had inherited over 7 million from an insurance claim that his parents took out in the event of their untimely deaths. They went by way of a car accident, being broadsided when they were rushing to the hospital the day Alistair broke his leg over at Peter's house. They were hit on the left by a Semi-truck, pushing to the divider, killing them both almost instantly. Alistair didn't find out until the next morning when he got out of surgery. He didn't talk for 6 months after that to anyone but Peter and his parents; so after a bunch of paper work and the realization that there was no next of kin, they adopted him.

"Peter, I think you're jealous of my dick size." Alistair said randomly, making Peter crack up laughing.

"Please tell me how you have come to that conclusion." He said, still chuckling.

Alistair shrugged, leaning back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. He was a player and was too comfortable saying whatever happened to cross his mind. Their mom tried to tame Alistair into a more respectful conservative shell, but failed. Every woman has tried since. So when Peter and Alistair just claimed to be blood brothers it would have been almost believable if it weren't for the fact that they were the exact opposite of each other. That is not to say Alistair was disrespectful to their mother, in fact he was fiercely protective of both their parents, but where Peter looked like the homecoming king, wholesome good guy you can take home to mom. He had long dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes, almost velvet in color. Alistair was dark haired, shoulder length, rugged stubble on his chin that seemed to grow over night. His crystal blue eyes were enough to drop even a nun's panties, but coupled with the bad boy attitude and being a rich playboy that did honest to God work for his money. Well, the point is, he gets away with a lot. "You just seem a little bitchier and bitter lately, I figure that was the most likely cause."

Peter looked at Alistair seriously. "I'm telling ma, by the way." He said before looking at his watch. "I have to leave to go across town for this meeting in about an hour, want to go get lunch and I'll drop you off at the Brody's?"

Brody's was the small, very crappy bar that Alistair worked nights at. He was a bartender, which was the only higher education that he was willing to go to school for. They both took the bartending classes because since they were old enough to understand the show "Cheer's", they have wanted to open their own bar. The marketing thing was mainly just so that money could come in while they got what they needed together to make it happen. It was in the 'a property away from being realized' phase, which as it turns out, is a very long phase.

Alistair stood up, grandly stretching with his arms straight up into the air, shaking his head. "No, I have the bike today, so I'll meet you at the cafe."

Peter stood up from his desk, gathering everything that was needed for his afternoon meeting. "Alright, I'm going to contact the property owner while we are on the way."

Alistair nodded with a small smile. "Tell Lilly I said, hello."

Peter rolled his eyes as they both walked towards the elevator of the building. Lilly Sloane was a beautiful woman who was also married to an extremely large man named Even who worked at the fire department. She was 5'9", had long blond hair and never once had been seen without perfect makeup. To prove the truth of that, Peter had once delivered a contract to be signed in the middle of the night and still she was the epitome of perfection even when answering the door in her robe. Alistair wanted her bad, mainly because she can flirt just as dangerously as Alistair, but is dedicated and faithful... not like Alistair. It's someone he couldn't have, so of course he wanted her bad. "I won't ever understand why you do these things."

Alistair cocked an eyebrow at Peter with a slightly crooked smirk. "Just because you have been with Charlotte since before you knew what impure thoughts were and not to mention what you were going to do with them, doesn't mean that I should be the same way."

Peter groaned as they both stepped into the elevator, Alistair hit the first floor button to go down. "I don't care what impure thoughts you have with whom, I just want them to keep far away from involving anything about the married woman that _happens_ to be the owner of the property that we want to put the bar on."

They got to the bottom floor and Peter was already pulling out his phone as they walked though the garage.

"Married or not the woman wants me." Alistair was saying as he walked ahead of Peter, standing next to his bike.

Peter shushed his as he suddenly used his pleasant business voice. "Hey Lilly, This is Peter Whitlock. I was just wondering if you got my fax about our bid on the property that we discussed last week."

Alistair watched Peters face, looking for any clue as to what she might have said. It should have at least been considered, the collective bid was close to $750,000 when most would say the property was worth close to about a million. The appeal to the property owner was that there was some left to pay, so interest could build and she will still be getting a profit on the property month to month.

"Oh alright, thank you so much." Peter snapped his phone shut and looked over at Alistair, an unhappy look on his face. "There was a stipulation."

Alistair unlocked his helmet and sighed patting down his leather jacket, searching for his cigarettes. He finally found them and lit one exhaling before looking back at Peter. "What stipulation?"

Peter opened the door of his classic 69 mustang and started it up with a loud roar. "I'll let you know at the cafe, when we can talk this over."

Alistair glared at Peter and hopped on his Ducati and flicked his cigarette as he shoved the helmet on his head, starting the bike and lifting the stand. Peter was pretty sure that Alistair called him an asshole, but he couldn't hear it clearly with the roar of the bike and the car. They rode together to the cafe that was right across from Brody's, Alistair usually in the lead, since the traffic in the city wasn't too bad. They reached the Cafe in less than ten minutes and were in and seated in no time. Alistair got there first, getting a table outside so that he could smoke.

"So speak." Alistair said with an impatient gesture.

Peter rubbed his face and reached over, taking Alistair's cigarettes and taking one, lighting it. He didn't look at Alistair's questioning glance, since Peter supposedly quit over two years ago.

"She needs you to go kill her husband and take her out of the country." Said a smooth female voice behind Alistair, making him jump and spin around like someone lit his ass on fire. Peter cracked up laughing as Lilly stood behind Alistair with a smirk on her face.

To Alistair's credit, he recovered quickly and put on the game face, as he would call it. "Don't tempt me, Lilly. You will come home to a very dead meathead and two tickets to Paris by midnight tonight."

Lilly, laughed and took a seat next to Peter, pulling a stack of papers out of her briefcase. "Okay so as far as your offer goes. I can see what you are trying to accomplish with this and I want to tell you I like it. I just have one thing that I would like to ask you."

Both men looked at the holder of their dreams with a cocked brow, looking very much like brothers just then. "And that would be?"

Lilly smiled easily. "If I sponsor this idea of yours for $100,000 could I be a silent investor?"

Peter laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, bordering on relief. "That's it; you just want to be a part of it? What are you looking to get out of this? I mean, I want to think that we will do well, but it's still a sizable risk. It's not like there is a shortage of places for people to go while they get drunk and hang with people they know."

Alistair nodded, looking back at Lilly. "Really, that is a lot to invest when you are just interested in the idea."

Lilly wasn't detoured. Her smile stayed in place, lifting a finger to point at both of them. "That is exactly why I am interested. You are both very smart business men and can see every aspect of a situation. All I ask for is a 5% and I only ask that much because to be an investor you must be holding 5% of the company shares." Lilly said passing two identical contracts to both of the men. "Or else I would just invest the money and watch you bloom."

Peter could hardly contain a whoop of joy. "Really? We got it?"

Alistair grinned at Peter and quickly signed the paper work and Lilly laughed lightly. "I only ask to be a part of everything, like the construction and plans for the build. The location is secluded and private, so I have to know who will be coming and going."

"Of course!" Peter signed his copy and handed the paper back to Lilly with a grin.

Lilly looked at her watch and gathered the copies and put everything back into her briefcase. "Alright, well I only had time to stop and get you guys to sign these and then later..."

Alistair jumped into action noticing the insinuation. "Broady's, around six is when Peter will be there. Have a few drinks and then my place around 1am." He said with a cocky grin.

Lilly laughed easily turning to Peter. "Alright then, Broady's at six." She turned to Alistair before she left. "As for your place, I don't think my husband, who will be coming with me tonight, will want to drive over there that late."

Alistair watched her go with a grin, undeterred. "Well he can just go on home then." He called after her. "I can give you a ride home."

Peter shook his head gathering his stuff up too, throwing some money on the table to pay for the drinks. "I didn't get to get to eat but I am out of time now, so I'll meet you back at Broady's?"

Alistair finally tore his eyes from Lilly's back side and look back at Peter, nodding. "Alright, I'll see you around six tonight then." Alistair threw a tip on the table and then headed across the street to Broady's.

He had started moonlighting here after high school to pay for his bar tending classes. He started as a bus boy and moved up to bartender after he got his license. There was no sense in doing anything else, though Peter harped on him for months to take some small business classes. He did and got a junior spot in the marketing agency that Peter worked for.

He walked in and headed for the back offices, checking in with the owner, Mr. Broady himself. A man that, if Alistair wasn't sure that he was too straight for prison, he would have killed by now. The man came up to Alistair's chest with thick dark hair and dark beady eyes. He looked like Mario from the video game. Some would say a dumpling of a man.

"You are late." Broady said, stroking his gross mustache and running his tongue over his yellowed and cheesy teeth. Alistair made an involuntary face.

"I am not." Alistair protested, looking at his watch. "I am a half an hour early."

Broady shrugged, going back to his paper work. "I decided I wanted you in at four today."

Alistair rolled his eyes, heading for the back room where all the employees had lockers and a place to hang their coats up, yelling over his shoulder. "Yeah well you would be a prince if you actually told me when you change my hours. I am not late so don't dock my pay." He shoved his jacket on a hook and got into his locker, pulling out the white button up which he detested. Anything formal reminded him of his real parents' funeral and instantly put him in a bad mood. He pulled his apron out of the locker and a small note book he had been holding onto containing the recipes for every drink that he had come across. He didn't need it anymore, since he had all them memorized, but he always had it on him in case he came across a drink that he had never heard of before.

Suddenly small hands covered his eyes and a warm wet tongue left a cool trail up his neck to the back of his earlobe. "Guess who?" A seductive female voice whispered into his ear.

Alistair grinned knowing it could only be one person. "Well you know if I guess wrong you can't kick me in the nuts." A small jab to his ribs struck him making him laugh and spin around, capturing Renata's lips and walking her backwards to the wall by the employee bathroom. Renata was dangerously mean and hot, like most red heads. She was gorgeous, tall with just enough pout to make it appealing and not childish. She was all fire and spice, looking for a reason to pick a fight with someone just to have a reason to fight. She was deceptive and seductive and never did anything unless it benefited her. Why Alistair was so attracted to her, he couldn't even tell you, but he suspected it had something do with the fact that she mad an amazing mouth that did amazing things.

Renata slid her hands under his button up and scratched down his chest, giggling when he hissed against her mouth. Sliding out be from between the wall and him, walking to her locker without a word.

Alistair made a noise close to a growl still leaning one hand on the wall and adjusted himself with the other. "You're such a fucking tease." He looked back over his shoulder at her. She had her uniform of a black mini skirt, waitress apron, back high heels and white button up. She was working on pulling her red hair up in a messy bun.

She rolled her eyes looking at Alistair as she headed out of the employee area. "It's not like I never show up at your place after work."

Alistair glared at after her. "Yeah, only after you are done blowing Mario or any random fucking customer!" He gathered the rest of his stuff and then headed out to the bar area to start his night. It wasn't that crowded and the night went along fast with Renata going to and from the kitchen and the bar.

Alistair loved the bar scene. Not because of the loose morals or private information that only a bartender would find out, but for just the scene itself. Everyone getting off work, relaxing with people they know or even meeting new people. Everyone had a story and a lot of the time, the story was told there among people just like them with their own stories. It was a scene he would always be comfortable in.

The night went by fast and soon before he knew it, Peter was walking through the door, straight out of work and his tie undone, sport jacket left in the car. Charlotte was at his side, gorgeous as always in a short red dress and matching heels. Her blond hair was piled on top of her hair in a messy but attractive way. She worked in retail in a very high end store selling dresses and things that would take a few bank loans to pay for.

Alistair smirked at her as they walked by to their usual table. "You haven't come to your senses and left that loser for me yet?"

Charlotte laughed easily, patting Alistair affectionately on the cheek as she walked by. "I don't want to know what sort of unnamed diseases you have, Darlin. You get that checked out and then we will talk." She winked at him grinning.

Alistair laughed hard and moved to the side to take someone's order on a drink. "Let me know when everyone gets here, I'll take my break then."

Peter nodded and sat with Charlotte in the booth. It was amazing to even Peter himself that Charlotte and him have lasted this long. He knew she had been counting on him asking her to marry him at the end of college, but all the money was needed for the bar. She of course understood that them being so very close to achieving this dream, they needed all the money possible and then they could settle down with their plans for marriage.

Charlotte smiled up to Peter and nestled into his neck. "Did you call Lilly today?"

Peter smiled, turning to kiss her fully on the lips. "Yes, but I want everyone here when I break the news."

Charlotte frowned, kissing his cheek sympathetically, assuming bad news. "There are a lot of other places to put the bar, Darlin. Don't be discouraged."

Peter opened his mouth to correct her, but Bella and Edward walked into the bar, his arm around her shoulders. Charlotte made a disgusted noise and Peter squeezed her hand, comforting and agreeing with her at the same time. It wasn't that they didn't like Bella; it was the exact opposite actually. Bella was a dear friend of both of theirs; however her boyfriend Edward was a shit. He lied compulsively and broke up with her when he felt like hooking up with someone else for a while then came back to her. She was beautiful in a classic way with long mahogany hair and fierce blue eyes. She could give someone like Megan fox a run for her money if she had the right make up and dressed more like a girl. Instead her hair was always pulled back and she wore jeans and a hoody faithfully.

Edward was handsome with steel gray eyes and blond hair. He worked as a talent agent so looking good was part of his job and he really used it to his benefit to sack the Hollywood hopefuls.

Charlottes put on a smile and greeted them warmly. "Hey, Bella. Edward. How are you guys doing today?"

Bella smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey guys, we are doing well. Edward got asked to go to California for a week!" Bella smiled proudly at Edward who just smiled cockily. "Isn't that exciting?"

Peter took charge on that one, seeing that Charlotte was not going to be nice with her comment. "That is great Bells! Congratulations Edward!" Edward nodded like he was already bored with the topic and stared off to the left at Renata's ass as she walked by. Peter rolled his eyes and gave Bella an encouraging smile. The girls started chatting comfortably and Peter took the opportunity to walk over to Alistair and let him know that everyone was there except Lilly, if she decided to show up tonight.

Alistair watched Edward head back to the bathrooms as they spoke about how they were going to tell everyone the good news.

Edward looked back to make sure they didn't see him, when he slipped across the hall and into the employee area where a waiting Renata was crooking her finger from behind a dressing room door. Smirking, Edward obeyed devouring Renata's neck and shoulders as her hands worked fast at his belt and zipper.

"Where did Edward go?" Alistair asked as he sat down at the table.

"Bathroom." Bella and Charlotte said at the same time, laughing together.

_**A/N: So this story is actually already written so I'm going to use bribery for feedback. Show me some love and I'll love you back. Also I know it's so to get start but it picks up I swear. Hang in there for me. Love you guys. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How about we break the news?" Lilly's smooth voice came from behind Peter and Alistair, who both spun around to see the speaker.

Alistair's smile slowly faltered when he saw Evan, Lilly's massive husband at her arm. He was hard to miss when he entered the room, not only was he huge at 6'8'' and a wall a muscle, but he had green-blue eyes that looked almost teal in color, making him quite the head turner himself. He nodded at each of the small gathering of friends politely, sparing a small special cocky smile for Alistair. Peter covered the exchange with the business voice he uses when he is nervous. "Lilly, perfect timing, as always!"

Lilly smiled brilliantly. "That my dears, is my specialty. So you haven't told them yet?"

Peter smiled slyly and even Alistair seemed to have recovered and was beaming proudly. "Nope, they don't know yet."

Lilly laughed looking at all the faces that seemed to know what was going to be said, but were holding their breath waiting for the words. "Well, I have approved the property bid and they can begin construction as soon as possible."

Everyone cheered loudly, earning curious glances from the other patrons. Peter tapped his glass getting every ones attention and cleared his throat. "Now, this means that if Alistair or I go missing for weeks at a time, you will now have an exact address to send the search party."

Everyone laughed talking excitedly amongst themselves while Charlotte stood and gave Peter a congratulatory hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" She whispered to him, making him smile.

Edward walked out of the bathroom area taking a seat next to Bella, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Alistair looked at him hard noticing a smudge on his neck that he recognized and looked around the room. Sure enough, Renata was just walking out of the employee area, fixing her skirt and touching her hair self-consciously. Alistair grunted but dodged Peter's curious look.

Lilly took charge and pulled the boys aside asking about the coming weeks of panning. "Well I am going to be out of town for a few days for work, but Alistair will be here and he has the blue prints. We just have to go to the site and make adjustments according to the grade of the land and what not."

Lilly smiled pleasantly. "I have an old friend that has some bartending experience; she will be coming to visit me tomorrow. I think you should come on over around the same time. Maybe you guys can talk shop, use her for an employee when you open?"

Peter laughed. "I am sure that we wouldn't mind talking to her. Alistair is better for the bar tending interviews and staffing the bar. I am more the business end."

Alistair smirked with a mix of mischievous and evil pulling his apron off making Peter raise a brow. Alistair shook his head. "I have something I have to do."

Peter watched Alistair walk back into the back hallways and shrugged knowing he would find out eventually. The brothers rarely held anything from one another.

Alistair walked into the back office, walking right into Broady's office and lifted the little man up by his shirt to his feet. "You are disgusting and you look like Mario."

The nasty little short man actually smiled at him and stepped back straightening his shirt. "Yeah well, your girlfriend has been blowing me after hours for months."

Alistair pulled back and punched Broady's fat face hard, dropping him in one shot. "I quit." He said with a small laugh, walking out of the office and back out to the employee area to gather his things. He headed out to the bar area and did a quick wave by way of exiting and smirked conspiratorially. "So Lilly I will see you tomorrow around noon. Peter..." Alistair threw him a Smirk. "Whatever the police ask, it was in self-defense." With that, he walked out of the bar just as Peter heard a scream from the back hall way.

"Oh god, Alistair what have you done?" Peter mumbled as he followed the crowd of people that was rushing into the back office. It turns out Renata was the one that screamed. Broady was laid out on the floor and blood was just starting to trickle out of his nose. Peter slowly backed out and signaled to the table that it was time to go.

Everyone got the hint and slowly retreated front he bar, trying to suppress the urge to burst out in horrified laughter.

The next day Alistair stayed true to his word and showed up at Lilly's at Noon on the dot, parking his bike in her large driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked lightly looking around with a small whistle. The house was two stories and looked to have about 8 rooms and a four car garage. The property itself was close to two acres and beautifully landscaped.

Alistair whistled looking around distracted jumping when the front door opened and Evan was standing there looking back at him. "Alistair."

"Evan." Alistair nodded without much enthusiasm. They both had the same amount of love for each other. "Lilly asked me to meet her here today to talk about breaking ground on the bar site."

Evan stepped aside and Alistair walked in with his helmet under his arm, looking curiously at the home, but anxious to leave the larger man's presence. "I'll go get Lilly and Jess."

Alistair nodded waiting in the small receiving area by the door. He was hoping to take this meeting elsewhere, like his place... in his room. He smirked a little at the thought letting it turn towards more of a day dream.

"Well, well, well, I hope that we get to know each other well enough so that I get to put that look on your face." A smooth sexy female voice came from behind him making Alistair's head jerk in surprise. The owner of the voice was smirking back at him with a roguish grin, her arms crossed and her eyes looking him up and down. She had long brown hair and little lips, she was shorter then Alistair. She was 5'5" maybe, her heart shaped face and deep gray eyes looked up at him as he recovered from his surprise. Lilly walked up behind the woman before he could form a response and put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Wow Lilly, you were not joking when you said he was gorgeous."

Lilly grinned and winked at Alistair. "Oh yes, he is definitely something to look at. I am sure that you two will get along just great."

Alistair frowned some, looking over at Lilly. "That sounds suspiciously like you are setting us up and leaving my friend."

Lilly smiled slyly and stepped forward taking Alistair by the elbow and guiding him along with her through the house. "Actually I have to go to my office and grab your blue prints that Peter had sent over and then I have a lunch with a high priority client. Evan will be out, but I really would like you and Jess to chat about possible job opportunities for her."

Alistair looked back at Jess and she shrugged with a humble grin. "I'm crashing here until I get an apartment. I am uncomfortable just leeching without some sort of income."

Lilly had led Alistair into a small office with a pull out sofa bed in the corner, pulled out but neatly made up. There was a little desk with a desktop and laptop on it at the other end and two chairs flanking a coffee table sitting in the middle. It was almost a literal home office. Lilly turned and faced the two and smiled brightly. "So Jess will show you her resume and maybe I can meet you guys later for drinks?"

Alistair nodded, a little disappointed that Lilly was leaving but equally curious about Jess's bartending experience. Not to mention any other kind of experience that she may have. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Jess nodded in agreement and they said their goodbyes with quick hugs and handshakes. When Lilly left Jess wasted no time in walking over to the desk and clicking a round a few times before the printer buzzed to life. Alistair made him self comfortable in one of the overstuffed chairs by the coffee table, waiting patiently. When the printer finished its task, Jess joined him, handing over the paper with her resume.

Alistair smiled slightly. "You could have just told me your experience."

"I like to be thorough." Jess said simply. Alistair shook his head, forcing himself to look at the paper. The statement was innocent and direct, but somehow made him twitch.

"So your only 22. Isn't that a little young and innocent to have," He glanced back at the resume before looking back up at her. "Four years of experience for bartending?"

A slow smile appeared on her face and once again Alistair forced himself to look at the paper. "Well young maybe, but who is really to judge on innocence?"

Alistair's eyes snapped up at Jess who was looking directly at his eyes. "Well, you have experience that makes you very qualified for this job, however I don't think you have the ..." He stopped trying to think of the right word for what he meant to say. "Street smarts, so to speak, for what we had in mind."

This got a reaction out of her. "Street smarts? Explain please?"

Alistair sighed and set the paper on the coffee table and scooted forward in the chair some. "Well let me put it this way. You don't know me, who I am or what I am like and yet you are talking with, unless my senses have left me, a serious undertone."

The slow sexy smile was back.

Alistair shook his head again. "See and most people know that I often do think along those lines, however this bar is too important to hire someone just because I would love to take them against the first hard surface I could reach. I think you are playing with a fire that you have no idea how to handle. That is what I mean about street smarts."

Jess nodded and also scooted forward in her chair looking up at him through her long sooty lashes. "Oh I see. So you think that because I openly flirt with you and you're 'such a dangerous man'," She added with crooked quote fingers. "That I will find myself into trouble in your bar, is that what I am gathering?" Alistair nodded. Jess went on. "And because, despite the fact that I reciprocate the hard surface threat, you believe that if you do act on that impulse that I will suddenly become baggage or too complicated to have around the bar?"

Alistair nodded again with a little lick of his lips.

"I can respect that." Jess said evenly, standing up in front of Alistair, making him have to look up at her. "However, you also know nothing about me and for a dangerous man," She said with thick sarcasm. "You are acting like quite the pussy."

Alistair was taken off guard and smirked up at Jess. "A pussy?"

Jess nodded seriously and crossed her arms in front of her. "A pussy, you know the term I am sure. When defining someone who's a wimp, it's derived from the real word 'Pusilanimous' which means weak; lacking courage; cowardly." She spouts off and bites her lip as she narrows her eyes. "In other words, if you can't hire me just because you'd rather fuck me without complications, then that in my book makes you a pussy."

Alistair cleared his throat and sat back in the chair. "Well Ma'am. I can honestly say this is not how I saw this going."

Jess managed to laugh, keeping her hard-ass stance. "Well I believe I could say the same."

Alistair lifted a brow. "You seemed like you were pretty in control here, how did you see this going?"

She looked down at him with her smile in place. "I was hoping for at least some heavy petting by the description that Lilly gave me, when I saw you though, I was just hoping that I could get a job." Alistair frowned confused and Jess laughed at him again. "So I could stare at your fine ass all day."

Alistair laughed. "Is this how you apply for all of your jobs?" Then slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing how it sounded.

Jess glared down at him. "And if I did?"

He was already in deep female-insult-territory, might as well go big with it so he shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just wondering what came next I suppose."

Jess shrugged, equally nonchalant walking over to the desk and bending over a little to click on something unseen on the screen. "I guess it all depended on how serious and how often you act on those hard-surface urges."

If there was ever a large blinking green light, that would have been it. Alistair was up and out of the chair, standing behind her before she knew he had moved. She spun around and jumped at his nearness and saw the intensity and intent of his features and smiled. "Oh that often, huh?"

Alistair nodded leaning forward taking her mouth with his, one hand fisting her hair to keep their lips locked and the other roaming her back and ass. Jess gasped then moaned into the kiss. He leaned into her further, forcing her to sit on the desk, wedging between her legs. They were a mass of moaning, kissing and rubbing as if they had known each other for years and this was just building up until this point. Alistair slid his hand along her thigh, inching closer and closer to the dampness that was soaking her.

Peter expected to be away a lot longer then returning the next day. Lilly said that she had gotten the blue prints that he had sent over yesterday and on the phone last night she told him that her, Alistair and a new employee, Jess had gone over a lot of ideas. His meetings all ended well and early so he was able to catch a flight home that afternoon, calling everyone and setting up dinner with the three for the evening.

He stopped by and visited Charlotte before going back to his apartment and showered and changed into a nice pair of jeans and was picking a shirt when his phone buzzed telling him he had a new text message. He walked over and slid it open to see it was from Alistair. : "What up dick, I am stuck at the flooring place with Lil' and am running late, go pick up Jess from Lilly's house and we will meet you guys there."

Peter laughs at the typical greeting from Alistair and finished getting ready opting for his regular very comfortable Levis', a white button up and a plain black pencil tie he hopped into his Mustang he headed for Lilly's. He got out of the car, and walked to the front door knocking.

Jess answered the door with a bright smile and a quick look over. "Where does Lilly find you guys?" She said laughing, throwing out her hand to shake. "Jessica."

Peter laughed, taking the offered hand and bowing dramatically over it. "Alistair and I like to think we found her, meaning to or not." Peter smiles offering her his elbow as he led her to the passenger side of the car and was surprised when she stopped short, just staring at the car.

"Fuck me that's a beautiful car." she said, stepping away from him to give the mustang a once around. It gave Peter time to look her over. She was stunning in a casual and yet somehow at the same time very elegant black cocktail dress with red heels that made her legs look miles long. Her long hair was up in a bun and her lips were the color of her shoes. She look at him catching him staring and he did a quick cover, looking himself over and grinned, opening the passenger door for her to slide in when she came back around again.

"I think you make me look under dressed." He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, gently closing the door and walking over to the driver's side and sliding into the car.

Jess was laughing when he got making him stop and look over at her with a raised eye brow. "You are the type of man that could wear nothing and make a woman feel overdressed." She smirked a little to herself, obviously thinking about the comment further but not continuing the thought. Peter couldn't help but grin as he started the car up with a loud roar and headed in the direction of the restaurant where they were all meeting.

"So I am assuming that because of your comment earlier, you have met my partner in crime?" Peter said, giving Jess a sideways glance, looking over her face. He must have saw the answer because he laughed, making her jump and blush. Peter whistled and shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?" Jess said, straightening herself, trying not to look offended.

Peter didn't look back at her, but frowned shaking his head. "It isn't my place to stick my nose in, so I think it is better that I just don't."

Jess shifted in her seat, making her back against her door so that she could look at Peter fully, studying his face. "What if I asked your opinion?"

Peter smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You don't want me to pop that bubble Jess and honestly if I do, even if you asked me, he will know and I'll probably get punched in the face."

Jess smiled, covered her mouth and then lost the battle and gave into the laugh she was holding back. "You think I am like, what, in love with him or something?"

Peter shrugged and glanced over at Jess briefly. "You're not then?" Jess was shaking her head before he even finished talking. He nodded looking at her questioningly. "So what is it then? You both are basically using each other?"

A small smile touched her lips and she repositioned herself back in the seat and looked ahead at the road. "Yes, I guess you can say that. Is it so strange that I can have casual sex with a man like he does with women?"

Peter was pulling into the parking lot of Adouza's. He parked the car and cut the engine, looking forward and not saying anything before looking over at Jess seriously. "That isn't always the case with the people that my brother sleeps with. They usually are in love with him or..." Peter thought trying to word it correctly. "They are much less in their morals then he is." He shrugged reaching for the door handle but stopped looking back at Jess. "I think you're different from them and I guess my point is, don't let yourself get hurt."

Jess nodded and realized they had been sitting in the car for a while and she smiled, thinking of something to break the mood. "It was sex, Peter. Nothing more and I am a big girl."

Peter laughed, getting out of the car and walking around it, opening Jess's door for her and taking her hand in the crook of her elbow. "Well I suppose since you are an employee now it would be unprofessional to pry into your business any further." Peter stopped outside the doors and whispered before entering. "But if you need to chat about anything, even outside matters, you can talk to me."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Boss, you're the nice one I suppose."

Peter laughed but didn't bother answering, since they were coming up on Alistair and Lilly sitting at a large party booth by them selves, looking over plans and lists. They both looked up and waved Jess and Peter over, everyone jumping into instant business. Four hours later, three notebooks filled, the complete floor plans, contracting companies and ideas for furniture planned out they left happy with what they accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for the fast reviews! Because it's Valentine's Day and I love you all, I am going to post this third chapter now. Have a great day people and remember: "Stop waiting for prince charming to show up! Go out and find him! Idiot is probably stuck in a tree or something!"**_

_**BetaLove: **_mustangnae13

Chapter 3

Weeks passed and more and more people seemed to be hearing about the bar. Jess was now handling the applications and intake. Bella contacted Peter because her sister Renesmee, all of 20, was starting to bring home the wrong people and get into the wrong things. Peter knew that Renesmee was living with Bella since their father had gone MIA following the death of their mother when they were little and was trying her best with her. He gave Renesmee a job, keeping her behind the bar with Alistair, learning to be a bartender and mix drinks. Bella was a little uneasy about the choice, but Peter assured her that Renesmee will be making a lot of money in tips and by the end of a long night, she will be too tired to be going out with anyone, let alone the wrong people.

The bar went up quick, however the inside was taking longer than expected, so all the office work was being done out of Peters apartment. Charlotte was trying to help as often as possible, but the dance studio that she belonged to was traveling to the city or even as far west as California a lot, so she was becoming more often a voice on the other end of the line. Alistair was, for some reason, back with Renata but Peter watched him check out Jess from across the room when they were at the bar together. Renesmee noticed, too getting flirtier to distract Alistair's attention back to her.

Lilly stayed in the background, as promised, letting things happen but still working hard for the boys. More then just a property owner should for a small bar by keeping her eye out for foreclosures all over the U.S to score them cheap bar furniture. Jess was working hard, staying professional and a little out of her element. Peter was hard pressed to say that it was because she was more available to do the work that he couldn't while at his other job, however he knew he was trying to keep whatever fiction Jess and Alistair had to a minimum.

So when it had been over a month and Alistair showed up outside Peter's last meeting of the day for the marketing company that, only he now worked for since Alistair was now full time working on the bar, Peter frowned as he questioned the look of panic on Alistair's face. "Uh oh, what happened?"

Alistair shook his head, sighing as they left the building, heading to the parking garage. "I think I might have fucked this up."

Peter stopped, looking back at Alistair and crossed his arms waiting. "What have you fucked up now? Please tell me this isn't anything with the bar because I might have to kick your ass."

Alistair snorted, fishing around in his pocket for his pack of smokes. He finally found it and shook one free, lighting it and giving his face a quick rub of frustration. "No, I think I would welcome it if it were so simple. No it's Renata."

It was Peter's turn to snort, taking the pack from Alistair and take one out for himself, lighting it and ignoring the look Alistair gave him. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm listening, what's happened with her?"

"She has been staying over a lot." He said as if she stabbed a stranger in the face right in front of him. Peter took a drag from his cigarette to cover his effort not to laugh, gesturing him with the other hand to keep going. "She said that..." Alistair made a face that looked like he was gagging on something and Peter couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, bursting out laughing at his brother. "Shut the fuck up man this is serious!"

Peter put up a hand for him to hold on as he got himself under control. Taking a few deep breaths, Peter calmed himself and stayed silent for Alistair to continue.

"She said she was in love with me." Alistair rushed on finishing quickly and taking a long frustrated drag from his smoke.

"You know she's fucking damaged, Alistair." Peter said, fishing in his pocket for his phone that was alerting him of a text. He quickly text back and put his phone away looking back up at Alistair, who was glaring at him. "What? Am I wrong? She was fucking Mario while you were out tending the bar. You know that she wasn't faithful, not that you are, but you get my point."

Alistair sighed and looked at Peter desperately, making Peter laugh again. "Alright fine, I'll call off the rest of my meetings and we can just go hide out for the day." Peter said, clamping a hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair looked thankful as they walked to Peter's car. Alistair took the keys while Peter made his calls and they went to a small pub off the highway.

When they walked in they did a quick scan of the area and found a table in the back, ordering drinks and talking about the bar. They were in the middle of breaking down what this place had done wrong when a familiar face walked through the entrance. Peter did a double take and grinned, spotting Jess before she spotted them. He looked at Alistair and thought about his problem and shook his head. As much as Peter would like to keep Jess and Alistair's relationship on a business level, he knew that this was about the only way to fix Alistair's problem with Renata. Also, let's face it; Renata wasn't a prize to be kept.

With a deep breath he raised his hand, signaling Jess to where they were. Alistair spun around, looking at who Peter was waving to and spotted Jess, a slow smile spreading across his face, his eyes taking Jess in as she walked over as if she were a tall glass of water to a thirsty man. "Jessica." He rumbled the name off his tongue in a way that made Jess visibly shiver and Peter knew he had done the right thing.

"Alistair, you never call, never write." Jess joked, taking a seat next to Peter, so that she was facing Alistair.

Alistair grinned, ordering a drink for Jess and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, shaking one out and lighting it. Peter watched them for a bit and then cleared his throat, speaking up. "So I was thinking that we hired Jess to be a bartender and I have had her behind the desk this whole time. So I was kicking around the idea that Renesmee should learn some of the background filing work and we can put our Jess here out front for a bit. Maybe switch off from time to time?" Peter watched their faces to see what they thought.

Jess grinned at the possibility of finally using her bartending skills and, Alistair hand not stopped grinning since Jess got to the table. Peter took it as a good sign and then thought about patting himself on the back with his little plan to help Alistair out, but then realized he had not really solved the problem. He frowned knowing that Renata would be back at Alistair's apartment when he went home tonight.

Someone was fooling around by the juke box and Peter got an idea, nudging Jess with his elbow, looking pointedly and gesturing with his eyebrows to the juke box, making Jess laugh but get the not too subtle hint. She got up and walked over to view the song selection, bending slightly to see better through the glass. Peter watched Alistair's brow arch as he watched Jess make a selection.

"I don't know what you're up to." Alistair said, his eyes not leaving Jess's back side.

Peter grinned. "I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"Mmmhmm, well nonetheless, thank you." Alistair replied obviously distracted.

Peter laughed, taking a drink from his bottle of beer. Jess came back to the table, moving with the beat of the song that she put on, her hips swaying to and fro and her eyes locked on Alistair. Peter would have bet a lot of money that if Alistair was not sitting safely at a table then he would have lost his ability to stand all together watching Jess walking towards him. He licked his lips and stood, his hand accepting her outstretched fingers.

Jess looked up at Alistair through her long lashed and smiled. "Dance?"

"I was hoping that was your next question." Alistair grinned, moving with her along the floor, bringing her close to him, their bodies moving together inches apart. Peter decided that it was a good idea to go get himself another beer and give them room to do what they do best.

Jess wrapped her arms around Alistair's shoulders as his hands went to her hips. They stared at each other, moving like they were alone. "What happened to the redhead that gives dagger eyes at anyone that comes near you?" She said, low enough for only him to hear.

"She broke the rules." He said simply, his mouth against her ear, his voice breathy.

Jess shivered some as she ran her fingers threw his hair, her voice coming out in a light pant. "Oh yeah? Did she use the "R" word?"

Alistair shook his head and laughed, looking down at her. "Even worse! She used the "L" word!"

Jess pretended to gasp and laughed. "The "L" word, my god! What was she thinking?"

Alistair grinned, a hand sliding up her side his hand brushing her breast as her made his way up to her neck, pulling her lips a breath from his. "I can tell you what I am thinking."

With a smirk, Jess darted out her tongue, her eyes moving up to his. "What would that be?"

Peter watched them from the bar, as Alistair pulled Jess's face to his as they danced and he couldn't help but smile. He thought that might say something for his character that he was intentionally setting Renata up to get hurt, but in his defense, it wasn't premeditated. Seeing them kiss made his hand jerk in response, making him think that maybe he should call Charlotte, see how the shows were going.

Suddenly, Alistair was out walking past him and heading to the table grabbing up the mustang keys and heading for the door. Peter was puzzled, and mildly irritated that Alistair just stole his car as he looked at Jess for an explanation. She, unfortunately, was wearing the same baffled look that he was. He walked over to her where she still stood on the dance floor and guided her to the table and sat her in the seat now abandoned by Alistair. "What happened?"

She looked blankly up at him for a few seconds before speaking. "I… I don't know. He kissed me and then… I don't know, he was mumbling something about ending something first."

Peter frowned. "Renata was staying at his place."

Jess's shocked look turned to anger. "They were living together?"

Peter nodded absently, watching Jess's face. "I don't want to say I told you so-"

"And you better fucking not, Peter!" Jess said, rooting through her purse finding her pack of cigarettes and pulling one out, lighting it. "Don't you fucking dare. Not with the way you were playing puppet master just now."

Peter raised a brow at Jess, licking his lips, choosing his words carefully. "No, I set you two in motion and you guys did the rest."

Jess' mouth dropped. "What? No, what was that mime dance over picking out a song on the Juke Box?"

Peter laughed, reaching over and taking a cigarette from Jess's pack and lighting it. "I was suggesting you find a song on the Juke Box, I didn't tell you to do a tease dance for him and hump him on the dance floor."

"Oh that was dancing baby, just because you haven't had your world rocked-"

He slammed his hand in the table top and leaned on the table, speaking low. "I do the rocking and trust me; you wouldn't be left on a dance floor by yourself." His eyes worked on proving his point by roaming her in a way that made Jess bite her lip.

"Well, Charlotte is a damn fool then to leave your side."

Peter blinked a few times at the mention of Charlotte's name, making him shake his head. "We got off track." He said, backing into his own space again. "Look, if he left you I think it was to make it clear to Renata that he is moving on."

Jess looked at her cigarette, watching it burn to the filter. "Am I a home wrecker?"

He laughed, shooting the last of his drink before putting out his smoke. "No, you should know Alistair as well as I do by now and he wouldn't let anyone get close enough for one kiss to ruin whatever affair he has going on at the time."

She nodded and put her own smoke out, grabbing her keys and standing up. Peter grabbed her hand and looked up at her seriously, looking into her eyes. "I have something very important to ask you."

Jess sobered, looking down at him with all of her attention. "Yes of course, go ahead."

He closed his eyes as if it were hard to get out, when he finally opened his eyes a small smile formed on his lips. "Can I have a ride home?"

Jess looked at him for a whole 10 seconds before she started cracking up laughing.

* * *

Alistair pulled up to his apartment with Peter's car, rubbing his face in frustration seeing Renata's car in the guest spot. He stayed in the car leaning his head back against the seat watching the front of the house as he fished in his pocket pulling out a cigarette and light it; he closed his eyes, slowly exhaling. He knew the quick exit from the bar would leave Jess furious, but he also knew that as enjoyable as the kiss was, the guilt he has for Renata was unacceptable. He shouldn't feel guilty; they were not in a relationship by any means.

His phone went off and he opened his eyes, looking down to see it was a text from Jess. He was almost hesitant to read the fury he knew he deserved from her, but he manned up and opened it. "Don't worry, I get it. Get your shit straight and then come find me."

Alistair smirked and called himself a pussy before getting out of the car and heading in towards the apartment. It was actually more of a small two bedroom house, but the area was a gated community with small houses they called apartments. He had one of the larger ones, but it was a rental and maintained with the money he earned on his own. Though Alistair had acquired a small fortune, he refused to touch it and put most of it away untouched since he was 10 years old.

"Babe? Is that you?" Renata called out as Alistair walked through the door.

Alistair rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen, where he heard her voice coming from. She was dancing around to a popular song in only one of his old high school football jerseys. Her red hair was up in a messy bun and she was pouring two glasses of red wine. He took one last drag and dropped the butt into the dirt of the potted plant that Renata insisted on having the breakfast bar.

Renata gasped and hurried over to the plant, picking out the butt and glaring at Alistair as she ran water over it and throwing it into the trash. "What's with the melodrama?"

Alistair took one of the glasses and looked at Renata steadily. "What are you doing here?"

Renata stopped, slowly walking over to him, a small smile playing here. "What's wrong? Am I slacking? You just walked through the door, but if that is what you want..." Renata reached down, lifting the jersey over her head, leaving her standing there in only what God and Dr. Endinburg gave her.

Alistair took a drink from his glass, looking the naked Renata from head to toe and back up again. "You need to leave."

The seductive smile dropped in an instant looking like someone slapped her and her hands fumbled around to cover her self up. "What?"

He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child that spoke no English. "You. Have. To. Leave."

A small growling noise came from her and she stepped closer and her hand snapped forward, slapping him hard across the face. "Fuck you, Alistair." She yelled, looking around for the discarded jersey. "What's wrong dick head, got someone waiting to come over?"

Alistair smirked, rubbing his now red cheek. "No but she would have been if I didn't know that you were here digging your claws deeper into my pockets."

Renata slid the jersey over her head with a huff. "You are an unbelievable asshole!"

"And you are a self-centered bitch. You know how this works Renata." Alistair said calmly, finishing off his wine. "You can't be moving yourself in and dropping the "L" bomb on me! That is a one fucking way ticket to hitting the ground running!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly and stayed put. "And if I don't?"

Alistair walked over to her getting into her face, inches away. "Then I will physically remove you and call the cops for breaking and entering."

Renata's face went red as she screamed at Alistair. "YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL ASSHOLE!"

After dropping off Peter's car at the bar site he walked down the road aimlessly, smoking and thinking about the last 24 hours. He would have bought himself a one way ticket to hell, if he wasn't going already; if he said the break up with Renata didn't sting some. She was comfortable and that was the problem. Peter wasn't as pissed as Alistair thought he was going to be about the car which was good because he didn't want to have to shrug off Peter's annoyance with a dash of how much he didn't care. What the real problem was, was Alistair's phone in his hand and ringing before he knew what he was doing.

"So was it a tail between your legs or strong finish?" Jess answered without missing a beat. Alistair laughed, walking down the road.

"You know it might be a little of both." He sighed, looking off into the distance. "I'm on Launder St., where am I going?"

Jess laugh sounded into his ear, making him smile. "Well three blocks and two streets over your coming to me, but I don't know if that was the philosophical answer you were looking for."

"Well I guess I am not looking for depth at this point." He said making a turn. "I guess if I were I wouldn't have booted Renata out of my apartment stark naked and most likely now burning my place down."

"You left before she was done leaving? That was just stupid." Jess said laughing.

Alistair shrugged like she could see him and walked on. "She was standing in front of me naked, prepping to do what she does best and… I don't know, I just thought 'Wow, this vapid bitch will never be more to me than this. Can I live with her believing that she might ever be more?' "

"Wow Alistair that sounded dangerously like giving a shit."

Alistair laughed. "I can give a shit sometimes. I booted her for being vapid; don't make me out to be a hypocrite."

"No I believe you can give a shit and be deep for that matter, maybe I just experienced it in another way."

Alistair stopped, smiling. "You know, I was thinking that maybe we should go out and get some drinks or something."

Jess laughed at the turn of conversation. "I just bought a case of beer and I have some and Jack or Southern Comfort in the freezer." She looked at her watch and smirked. "How about you come over at 6?"

Giving his phone a quick glance he laughed seeing it was 5:58. "You got a date."

* * *

The very noncommittal relationship / non-relationship that Jess and Alistair had made Peter laugh. Both were very determined for it to mean nothing, especially Alistair, however the jealousy would come out in both of them. Alistair did his own thing, usually leaving on business trips for a few days here and there and talking about the women he scored with while he was gone usually ended up with him and Jess leaving early and spending the rest of the week at each other's houses.

The biggest event that they planned was for Renesmee's birthday that was coming up in a few weeks and everyone was planning on having a surprise party for her at the bar. It tripled the motivation to get a lot of things done to get the bar open and functioning before then. Charlotte was around to help more, but there was a three week running show she had to be at in a month, so she rehearsed then came to help with the bar.

Peter, much to Charlotte's dismay, quit his marketing job to help with the bar full time. They often fought about it, but Peter held steadfast and Charlotte could not talk him out of it. She didn't tell him of course that the pressure from her parents to leave him was becoming very heavy.

Bella was at Charlotte's side most of the time, Renesmee, although banished to doing office work, still showed up more often than not. Now they had moved Alistair and Peter's offices to the bar, she was an ever present part of the day to day scenery. Peter actually had Jess sit down with Renesmee and talk with her about work appropriate outfits. The girl's didn't get along, Peter wasn't sure if it had to do with that talk, or because of Alistair.

Renesmee of course did her best to walk the line of professional and jailbait, but honestly Peter thought that if anything, it would drum up customers. She was done with her work today and so was helping with the large order of kitchen dishes and glasses that had just arrived. Peter said they came from a popular New York Nightclub and Renesmee was all over it.

As Renesmee worked on the sorting and mainly taking pictures with her phone and sent them to her friends, she saw Renata walking back into the storage area. She knew all about Alistair dropping Renata on her ass, so she shouldn't be hanging around the bar at all. Curious now, Renesmee cocked her head, waiting a few seconds before following down the hallway. She froze around the corner thinking that she just heard voices. One was Renata's and the other... she knew but couldn't believe unless she saw it.

Taking a deep breath, she peaked around the corner to see the store room close and heard the click of the lock. Tip toeing as lightly as possible, she crept closer, listening to the muffled moans and giggles.

"Renesmee?" Jess's voice was by the kitchen. The two in the store room gasped and Renesmee jumped, moving quickly back towards Jess. She wasn't sure why she didn't point out the two in the store room right away. She knew the man in there was Edward, she also knew they were caught red handed right now, but with Jess catching her listening to them and Bella's broken heart, Renesmee couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Right here." She said brightly, pushing everything into the back of her mind.

"Are these the dishes from New York?" Jess said conversationally.

"That's them." Renesmee said uninterested.

Jess waited looking at her to say anything else about the fancy dishes but Renesmee stayed silent making Jess frown at her and mumble as she left. "So much for trying."

Jess walked out of the kitchen and headed for Peter's office, finding him with his head in a stack of paper work as usual. "You know you work in a bar now right? No need to be a desk jockey."

Peter didn't look up but smirked. "I am afraid if I take my eyes off of it, I won't ever want to look back."

Jess laughed. "You know that might not be such a bad thing, why not make Alistair do some of this?"

That made Peter look up lifting an eye brow at Jess. "Are you trying to get him off the floor perhaps?"

"No! It's not like that! I just mean he is smart, but is lazy when it comes to the paper work." Jess said quickly. Peter shook his head unconvinced, but dropped it. It was just asking to start an argument that Peter wasn't up to today. Peter and Jess had become particularly close, leaning on each other when their other halves were away. They had often fought about how Alistair was treating her, though she kept insisting that they were not a couple so it didn't matter. Peter knew however when she didn't know he was looking at her, the narrow eyed death glare she gave him when he hit on other women. It may sound possessive, but if you knew how Alistair hit on girls… well 90% ended up in his bed at night, so him hitting on a woman would be a big deal to someone he was steadily seeing.

"I am the business end of our little relationship. He was the entertainment and staffing." Peter shrugged looking down at his papers again. "Someone has to be the grownup."

"Pfftt. And you think that is you?"

Peter grinned looking up. "Yes I do, you stinky poo poo head. It sure isn't him."

Jess rolled her eyes and gave a dirty look. "I'm not going over this again with you."

"If you would just open your eyes, go flirt and be single. Don't wait around for him to straighten up because it isn't going to happen." He said, sitting back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "He is allergic to commitment."

Alistair stood outside Peter's door, his back against the wall and a case of beer he meant to have him approve. His cheek muscle worked with anger and his hands tightened on the case. He heard Jess sigh. "Peter, there is no one in this relationship asking for commitment."

Peter rubbed his eyes and put up his hands in surrender. "Consider this me backing off now, but just think about this. One day you will want stability and a relationship and you will have invested how many years into him, letting him run around on you and what not. Where will that leave you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, mainly filler. I will post another today at some point but you have to earn it with reviews. Thank you guys! **_

_**Love Love,**_

_**JD**_

Chapter 4

Alistair seemed to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day, walking around barking orders at the newly hired staff, even yelling at Renesmee once for taking a break in between unpacking crates. Finally Jess had had enough, pulling him outside she put a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Talk." She said simply, crossing her arms in front of her waiting.

Alistair took a long drink from the beer and lit the cigarette before glaring at Jess. "Are you sure you don't want to go talk to Peter?"

Jess lifted a brow and a slow smile spread across her face. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" He almost growled. "I am pissed off! How is it you're the saint in this and I am the douche bag? Plus, what gives him the right to judge me for what I do when he is the reason we even got together again in the first place? Now he wants to play the good guy and save you from my wicked ways?"

"That is not what he is trying to do. He noticed that you have been hitting on women and was concerned for my feelings about that."

"This isn't that kind of relationship!" Alistair said exasperated, finishing off the beer.

Jess smirked a little and cocked her head to the side, stepping closer to Alistair. "So tell me then. What kind of relationship is this then?"

Alistair's head jerked back as he looked at Jess. "This is the kind of relationship where you don't ask that question."

Jess took a thoughtful drag from her cigarette, her eyes never leaving his. "Then don't question me about Peter, ass!"

Alistair looked at her as if she just said that unicorns live in rainbows. "Don't question you?"

"Do I question you about your friends or girls you hit on?" Jess said flicking her cigarette. "No I don't, so if you don't want me to ask you to put a label on whatever this is," she gestured between them. "Then shut the fuck up and do what you do best, which is not giving a shit."

Alistair stood staring at Jess with an air of awe. "There are times that I forget why I keep you around." He laughed shaking his head. "This is one of those times that you remind me so gracefully."

Peter looked over the inventory list as he walked through the bar one last time, making sure everything that Lilly had ordered for them over the past few weeks was accounted for, grinning. He couldn't believe after all this time it was finally going to be happening for them. This was literally their one dream since they were young and now it was coming true.

Charlotte had been hinting more since the bar dream was coming true, that marriage should be around the corner. The thought gave Peter a headache. It wasn't that he didn't love her or that he didn't want to spend his life with her, it was more like the bar was a big enough endeavor and if he could have it his way he would wait a few more years before taking that step. Lord forbid the bar fail and then what? He will be with a new wife, jobless and for sure in debt.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked, kissing his cheek as she reached for her purse.

Peter put on a smile and gave her smack on the ass. "Tip top. Where are you going?"

Charlotte laughed, jumping a little. "Our friend Angela is getting married so we have to go dress shopping with her and listen to her hint at what she wants us to get her."

Peter nodded looking back at his list, pretending that he was looking for something on it. "Have fun."

Charlotte snorted at his reaction and headed for the door. Peter watched her go and sighed. "Feeling the heat?" Jess said right by Peter's ear, making him jump which of course made her crack up laughing.

"No." Peter said shortly, regaining his composure.

Jess lifted a brow and snorted. "A little tense are we? What is with the guys around here lately? You are all fucking PMSing."

Peter rubbed his face and went to the back bar, pulling out a bottle of beer and popping it open. "I'm sorry. It's nothing, don't worry about it. Where is Alistair at? You two are still fighting?"

Jess shook her head. "No we are fine and also I am not buying that crap." She took his beer and put it back, grabbing a bottle of jack, taking his hand, pulling him to the office and closing the door. "Now drink and tell me the truth."

Peter sat at the edge of his desk and took the bottle popping it open and taking a long drink. "Her parents hate me."

"Did they always?"

Peter shook his head and took another drink. "No. I used to be a golden boy." He shrugged looking up at her. "Then they realized that the bar wasn't just a day dream or a 'some-day' type deal. I was serious about it." He laughed a little bitterly and reached down in the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a lighter to light his smoke.

"So the fact that you actually got the bar open..." Jess reached for the bottle, taking a drink.

"Is driving them crazy. They want their little girl married and on her way to fame with her dance career with a business man husband making $90,000 a year."

Jess' eye got round, swallowing hard so she wouldn't spit. "You make $90,000 a year?"

Peter laughed shaking his head. "Made. I quit."

"Oooohhhh."

"Right, so now I am just this guy chasing, what they see as a pipe-dream, living off their little girls career." He said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"So all this cringing when the word wedding is said." Jess laughed when he flinched at the word. "Why is this family pushing the marriage card so hard if they see you as such a scumbag?"

Peter shrugged. "Maybe they say that I am capable of being a desk-man, making the big bucks with the power of pen and charm, not booze and wit."

Jess frowned, looking him over. "And the secret smoking?"

Peter lifted a brow. "Are we sharing now? We are secret-besties so that our other halves don't find out?"

Jess grinned. "Besties? Sure, bestie we are sharing, what do you want to know?"

"Why do you let him act the way he does when it clearly both-"

"Peter!" She said exasperated. "That is what you're not getting! It doesn't!"

"Bullshit." He said calmly looking in her eyes. "It does. You are not like him. I could tell the second that he left you on that dance floor. You DO give a shit and you let him think that you don't and it's alright to run all over you."

Jess looked at her hands and back up again. "Maybe I see what he is capable of."

Peter stared back at her and nodded once, knowing that was the truth. "Charlotte thinks that smoking is a sign of weakness."

Jess smirked. "She isn't wrong."

"No she isn't so I don't give in often and never in front of her. I used to rationalize it by saying that it wasn't a sign of weakness, but a sign of the strength I was using to deal with the stress around me. That still doesn't sound wrong, but sort of a cop-out."

There was a knock on the door and Alistair walked in stopping and looking around.

"All clothes are on and intact Alistair, what do you want?" Peter said laughing, the alcohol making him lose his grip on his filter some.

Alistair's cheek muscle twitched, but he walked forward handing a stack of order forms from the distributor to Peter, taking the bottle of Jack from Jess and drinking from it. "Drinking and smoking on the job? What's wrong Peter? Trying to be like me?"

Peter snorted. "I did say all clothes were on and intact right?"

Jess laughed and Alistair's mouth twitched. "That's because you don't have the game to pull it off."

Peter lifted a brow and smirked. "Oh I think I do. You see the difference between me and you though is I have moral standards. You however, do not."

Alistair took Jess into his arms, kissing her deeply, gripping her ass as he pressed her up against him, his eyes never leaving Peter's. She moaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He ended the kiss and looked down at Jess, smacking her ass. "Nope, none at all."

Jess grinned, following him with her eyes out of Peter's office. "I hope you're saving all those lack of morals for later."

Alistair laughed. "It's something that just comes naturally."

Peter shook his head. "I believe that."

Renesmee had seen Peter and Jess go into the office together. She know that bitch Jess was going to end up hurting poor Alistair enough for Renesmee to never be able to get close to him. She narrowed her eyes listening to the laughing and giggling coming from the office. She couldn't believe Peter would do that to poor Charlotte either! They are both disgusting! She grabbed a handful of paper work and headed out of Alistair's office, which she used because she said the computer was better, and went out to the main floor where Alistair was behind the bar, polishing and putting away the glasses.

She nonchalantly dragged a finger along the bar top, walking slowly up to him. She had dressed in her favorite outfit that morning. It was a short black skirt, black heels, and a casual silk blouse tank that went under her jacket, which of course she wasn't wearing. She slid herself in front of him before he could pick up another glass, making him smirk. "Well hello to you too, Renesmee." He sighed and frowned. "Your name names me want to claw my eyes out. It's just horrible. What was your parent's thinking?"

She laughed shaking her head. "I have often thought the same thing, I haven't come up with an answer yet."

"Well we need to get you a nickname, stat!" he said grinning. "Okay now hmmm… Renesmee… Ness?"

She made a face. "Too close to Jess."

He smirked and nodded. "Ren?"

She tilted her head and watched his face. "You called your Ex Renata 'Ren'."

He pretended to gasp and laughed. "So I did, well that wont do. Nessie?"

She cracked up laughing. "Like Loch Ness Monster? Should I be insulted?"

He snorted. "No! It's a mysterious and elusive creature that all men long for and spend their lives seeking."

She smiled wide and winked. "Well when you put it that way, I think I'll take it."

He laughed. "Well good."

She gave him a sexy smirk and set the paperwork on the bar top next to her. "Well it's my birthday in three days, what are you going to give me?"

Alistair laughed. "You never told me what you wanted."

Renesmee, now Nessie, grinned as she straightened up and picked up the paper work, handing it to Alistair. "Well, I guess you will have to surprise me then won't you? In the meantime, I have to go to lunch; can you bring this to Peter for me? I thought I saw him go in with Jess and I didn't want to bother him." She smirked to herself as she walked away, swaying her rear in a dramatic way and heading for the front door.

She stopped by the front door, watching Alistair go into the office and stop and his lips tightened and low whispers. She grinned, knowing it was bad but for his and Peter's own good.

After leaving the office, even getting the chance to stake his ground, he was still twitchy. He decided he couldn't think about putting the glasses away and needed to go outside for a smoke, but when he went out the front door, Nessie was standing by her car, texting. "I thought you went to lunch?"

Nessie looked up a little shocked but recovered quickly and smiled as he walked over to her, lighting a cigarette. "Well I was, but then I didn't really want to go out by myself." She explained with a small pout.

Alistair laughed, stopping next to her car. "Well if I didn't know any better, I would say that you set this little game up so that you could get me out to lunch with you young lady."

Nessie put on an innocent face. "Game? No idea what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm well, I think that I might just take you up on that."

She grinned and pointed to the cigarette. "Flick it and you got yourself a date."

After the fourth bridal shop, Charlotte and Bella sat at a food court of the mall where the fifth bridal shop was located to have lunch. They were not the closest of friends, but Angela was a mutual friend of theirs and they were both bridesmaids.

Charlotte sighed into her salad and looked up and Bella. "Am I a horrible person? I mean really."

Bella laughed taking a drink from her cup. "Well, that depends."

She shrugged, stabbing a leaf of spinach thoughtfully. "I am honestly about to give up on him because I really don't see this all happening for me any time in the next ten years!" she said gesturing to the bridal shop across from the food court.

"Peter? I didn't know you were in a hurry for these sorts of things, I always thought you guys were comfortable with your status." She back pedaled a little when she saw Charlotte frown. "Not to say that I never thought it would happen for you, just that you were comfortable with his career oriented goals."

Charlotte's shoulders sagged. "So it's obvious to everyone but me then?" She rubbed her face and sighed again. "I love him, don't get me wrong, this isn't all I want, it's just I have kind of a life plan, you know? Waiting until I am 35 to get married and maybe, if I am able by then, start a family, really isn't part of that plan. I also have a career to think of!" She said getting worked up. "I cannot wait around for him forever, putting my career on hold and staying close, waiting for him to remember he has a girlfriend that he promised to marry!"

Bella threw her hands up, gesturing for Charlotte to simmer down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there. Take a breath woman!"

Charlotte took a deep breath and let it out slowly, taking a drink of her diet soda and taking another breath again. "I'm sorry to dump all that on you Bella; you must think I am a nut job now."

Bella laughed waving her hand in dismissal. "It is fine; you obviously need someone to speak to about it. I won't judge you."

Charlotte snorted, but smiled up at Bella. "Thank you."

There was a tension in the air the day before Nessie's birthday, it was supposed to be a surprise party there at the bar, however Alistair suspected that she already knew and was playing stupid. He humored her a lot because; well you only turn 21 once and it should be epic when you do. She was a social chick and liked to be surrounded by her friends. He figured that no matter how much she thought that she knew, she wouldn't know just how big Peter and him made this for her.

Charlotte was distracted, keeping close to Bella, seemingly avoiding all alone time with Peter all together. Since Bella was the one orchestrating this party, she was giving orders and setting things up, with Peter making sure the right things were ordered. It seemed that she had spent weeks in advance organizing this and had a list of things to do wrote up a head of time. Alistair, seeing how Nessie was so distracted by him, was… well exactly that. A distraction, thrown in front of her to make her look the other way for the two days needed to get everything ready.

They all compared "lists" and broke down tasks that they could do together so it would save time. After taking Bella to the bank and going through the call list with Charlotte, he was off to the bakery with Jess to pick up the cake. They seemed to gravitate to each other, seeing how Alistair was the bait and Charlotte thought Peter was the plague.

Jess rolled down Peter's window and searched her purse.

"Don't even think about it." Peter said side eying his passenger. "We are almost there you can wait."

Jess groaned and put her cigarettes back into her purse. "Why couldn't Bella use a closer fucking bakery?"

Peter laughed, turning into the bakery's parking lot. "Because it is a specialty cake. Our little tiny town doesn't do anything further then special colored cupcakes."

Jess shrugged as Peter parked, getting out and walking with him into the shop, forgetting all about smoking. "Alright you got me there."

They saw the cake, which indeed was a special cake, beautiful and elegant. It was only two layered, but it was made to look like stacked presents wrapped in black and tied in a pink bow. The writing said, "Happy birthday, Renesmeette."

Jess snorted. "Renesmeette? Who the fuck is Renesmeette?"

Peter shrugged. "Um… Ma'am" He said getting the attention of the lady. "I believe you have gotten this wrong."

Jess couldn't stop laughing so she excused herself to go outside and have that cigarette. After three attempts to explain and then having to write down the correct name to the French chef, he finally got her to understand that the name was wrong and they had to come back in an hour to get the fixed cake. He was on the phone with Bella trying to calm her down and reassure her that not only was he getting it fixed, but they were taking 25% off the price for the mix up, when he walked outside to join Jess.

He hung up with Bella and sighed, running his hands through his hair, leaving it a mess. Jess laughed, walking over to him and sitting him down and running her fingers through the mess, making it look decent again. "When are you going to cut this mess?"

Peter laughed, looking up at her. "I don't know. Is it too hippy?"

Jess played with the ends of his hair, looking back and forth between each side of his head thoughtfully. "No, I don't think its hippy. I think that it's hot in a Fabio kind of way," she shrugged, dropping her hands and resting them on his shoulders. "But I just think the short hair is a clean and sexy kind of hot that you could probably pull off very well." She grinned.

Peter pretended to hide his face. "aww well shucks, you sure know how to make a grown man blush."

Jess laughed with a wink. "You know I like to see you blush for me baby." she said, making Peter laugh. She stepped forward, linking her fingers behind his neck and sighed. "So what's happened between you and Charlotte? She is all but avoiding you. She looked like she was in physical pain having to do the phone list with you this afternoon."

Peter looked down at his hands and shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe this marriage thing is eating at her. Maybe I should just tell her to move on without me if she wants to get married right away." He said, blinking a few times, having a hard time even saying the words.

Jess lifted his head so that he looked at her. "I think that you have to sit her down and ask her, like a man. Don't just give up thinking that is what she wants, because more often than not, it really isn't the right thing."

Peter smiled up at her. "How did you get so smart?"

Jess leaned down stopping for a second and then moving to his head, giving it a small kiss. "By fucking up a lot." She said finally, making them both laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: also a short chapter, but .. meh what are ya gunna do. Love to the beta **_mustangnae13

Chapter 5

The day of the party came and things where at high tension in the bar. Bella was stressed about every little detail, plus on top of it, Edward never came home the night before. Peter made sure that Alistair took Nessie to a special brunch to keep her occupied until at least 3 pm since everyone was supposed to come at 1pm.

Charlotte seemed to still be avoiding Peter as much as possible, and Peter, knowing that everything was set up to all but work itself, started drinking at noon. He was stewing more and more about Charlotte's behavior. He tried four separate times to get Charlotte alone but they were either interrupted or she found a way to put him off.

He gave up, helping Jess organize the music and set out the finger foods. She didn't say anything, just continued working giving him little tasks to do for her.

Alistair took Nessie's arm, leading her from the restaurant to his cobalt blue Lotus Elise, making Nessie laugh as she got in. Alistair walked over to the driver side and lifted a brow as he slid in. "What?"

"I thought that you didn't like to flash that you come from money." She said, grinning, lightly touching the polished Koa wood dash.

Alistair shrugged and looked forward. "What this old thing?" He joked, starting the car up with a sexy purr. "I have had this thing for years."

Nessie laughed, crossing her legs in a deliberate way. "So where are we going now?"

Alistair smirked at the tone in her voice. He pushed a button next to his stereo and an automated voice asked the number to call. He told it Peter and soon the sound of ringing came through the speakers. "Hello?"

"Peter, we are in the car now, and wondering if I should be in work today or we can go and play a little longer." He said with a wink to Nessie.

"Hmmm well..." Peter said, pretending to think it over. "I'll say you can go play for a bit, but bring that girl over in a few hours so I can say happy birthday to her myself."

Alistair laughed. "You got it boss." He said, pushing another button and turning the phone off. "So you heard it, where would you like to go next?"

"Your place?" She said with a grin.

Alistair looked back over at her so fast he had to straighten the wheel and clear his throat. "What?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not like that, you pervert. I only meant I don't really want to do much but hang out today."

Alistair recovered and looked over at her. "But you are all dressed up."

Nessie shrugged. "Maybe you can take me out tonight then?" She asked, biting her lip a little. Alistair laughed and pulled into the drive way to his place.

Peter closed his phone and looked around the room at everyone that seemed to be waiting with baited breath for news. "He gave the signal that he will be here in about an hour." Peter announced, making everyone seem to jump into gear, rushing around to get everything finished. Bella was furiously poking numbers into her phone, making Peter laugh as he walked over to her. "Did your phone anger you in some way?"

Bella looked up and sighed. "Edward still hasn't called me."

Peter frowned and pulled her into his arms, giving her a tight hug. When she squeaked from the force, he put her down, holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes. "Fuck him."

Bella's eyes filled with tears, but blinked rapidly to hide the evidence. "I can't just..."

"You can and you know what, it's your little sister's 21st birthday party and you don't care what his excuse is, he should have been here. The fact that he isn't should make it all the more easy to say 'Fuck Him' "

She nodded, taking a breath and letting it out slowly.

"There, now. Go, do what you have to do for Nessie right now and for the rest of the day, or however long you want, you are a beautiful single woman that is here to throw her sister a party and have some fun."

Bella grinned, lifting to her toes and kissing Peter on the cheek. "Thank you." she said scurrying off to do something behind the bar.

"You know what's funny?" Charlotte said from behind Peter, making him jump a little. He looked at her with a questioning look, but stayed silent. "What's funny is that the more I see you and how you act, you are just a slicker version of Alistair."

Peter was shocked. Of all the things that he thought she would say to him finally, that was not at all one of them. "And how do you figure something like that?"

She smiled slightly, looking calm. "Because you are smooth and sensitive and sweet and honest on the surface, but if a woman wants anything involving a future she is shit out of luck."

"Now, Charlotte, we have talked about-"

"No." She said holding up a hand. "I have put a lot of thought into it and I am not trying to be cruel I'm really not. You and I are so much alike I guess I looked past it when I was trying to find a reason for you not wanting to marry me."

"Charlotte-"

"Shut up Peter!" She said, finally losing her cool, but keep her voice down. "I get it. I am so wrapped up with my career that I didn't see that it was fair that you were too. I guess I always sort of hoped that you would stay with marketing and give up on the bar. At least I would know then that I would have a shot with marriage before I was 30." She took a breath and reached over taking his hand. "I am not ending this for lack of love, Peter. I love you. I am putting this on a pause, because I think you need to be without me in order to want me with you for good." She smiled, giving his hands another squeeze before letting them go.

Peter stood watching her walk away into the busy crowd of people.

Alistair watched Nessie, slowly walk around the living room, her heels clicking as she looked from picture to picture along the mantle. "You and Peter have been friends for a long time?" she asked as she reached out and touched one of the pictures lightly of a smiling Peter and Alistair at what it looked like was an outdoor concert of some sort.

Alistair got up and walked to her side, looking at the picture and smiling. "Yeah since as long as we both care to remember. I saved him from a bully."

Nessie grinned. "Aww you were a big strong man, even then."

He shrugged, turning to face her. "You don't look like you have a problem being the damsel in distress."

She put a finger to her chin innocently. "Who? Little ol' me?" She said with a slight southern accent, making Alistair laugh. "Would you rescue me?"

He lifted a brow, leaning close with a smirk. "What shall be my reward?"

"Wouldn't the satisfaction of a good deed be enough?" She asked quietly, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips and back again.

He leaned slowly forward, his intent clear. "No." He whispered right before his phone rang loudly, making them both jump.

Peter managed to push all 80 people into the storage room, back hallway, bathrooms and both offices by the time that Alistair's blue Lotus pulled up in front of the bar. They walked in and Peter acted as natural as possible, wiping out a few glasses. "There she is! Happy birthday, Renesmee!" He said walking around the bar slowly to pull her into a hug. Alistair walked in the back, pretending to go into the office. "So, how does it feel to be 21?"

Nessie grinned, wiggling her brows. "Like, I'm old enough to drink."

Peter laughed and went around the bar and awaited her order. "What can I get you?"

Nessie played it safe and shrugged. "Well for my first drink, why not surprise me?" Peter snorted, not believing for a second that it was her first drink. Humoring her, however he threw a drink together and smiled. "How about I make you a Slow Coke?"

Nessie beamed. "That's perfect, thank you!" She took a sip and almost spit it back out when Alistair snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"How about some cake to go with it?"

Nessie turned around, her hand on her heart and her eyes went wide. Everyone had filtered out in the short conversation she had with Peter and were all standing behind her. Alistair was grinning next to Bella, holding the cake with 21 sparkling candles on top. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, clapping and cheering.

"Oh my god! You guys! This is crazy! You are all like ninja's I didn't even hear you come out!" She was quickly dabbing her at her eyes.

Everyone rushed forward to offer their best wishes and the party was officially started. Jess was at the music and Peter and Alistair worked at the bar. Bella finally relaxed enough to have a drink in her hand and chatting up a bunch of people. Peter notice that Charlotte was nowhere to be seen. Curiously, there was a much unexpected face that showed up. Nessie's on and off again longtime boyfriend Jake, who stuck by Nessie as if they were married with three kids.

Alistair definitely noticed that Jake had shown up, frowning but throwing himself into what he did best. He was entertaining while he made drinks, juggling glasses and throwing bottles around for Peter to catch perfectly. They worked together well, making everyone cheer. The group had gone over name after name and idea after idea for the bar and finally they had settled on naming the bar, "Shots". So when Jess put on the theme song everyone cheered and Peter and Alistair set up a line of Red Hot Flaming Pussy's and counted to three. Everyone took a breath, blew it out, and shot it back.

Peter was sending drinks over to Jess so she wouldn't miss out by playing DJ tonight and they switched spots throughout the night so she wouldn't get bored. She and Alistair worked well together too, once they got used to each other's systems. It was interesting for Peter to watch what other people see when they watch him and Alistair behind the bar. As Peter worked the music system, Jess handed him a Slow Coke, nodding her head to the beat. "So some party you got here." She joked.

"Yeah I know right, I can throw a good one." He smiled slightly, looking off into the room distractedly.

"You alright? I saw that you were talking to Charlotte today, did you guys fight again?" Jess said, leaning close so he could hear over the noise of the bar.

Peter snorted, and briefly looked back at her before scanning the bar again. "She broke up with me."

Jess was shocked, her mouth hanging open for a second before she snapped it shut again. "She broke up with you? Why?" He shrugged looking at his hands, picking absently at his nails. She frowned and hit shuffle on the music system before taking his hand and dragging him outside. "What happened?" She asked when they finally reached the front parking lot. He watched her light up and cigarette and gestured for her to give him one before taking a breath.

"We are the same type of person that wants different things." He said simply, lighting the offered cigarette.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are both all about our careers, however she wants a career a wedding and a baby all in the next few years. This bar is all I have ever dreamed of. This is my baby and it's just getting on its feet. There is no room for anything else." He said, running his fingers through his hair and messing it all up.

"So she let you go then, not really cold heartedly broke up with you." Jess said, trying to sympathize with both sides.

Peter shrugged again. "Yeah I suppose that is what she was doing. Although... I don't know, I guess I might be in shock or in denial or some equally not so attractive emotion because I'm not upset I'm just..." He thought again before rubbing a hand over his face. "Numb I guess. I have been with her since high school. She is the only woman I have ever been with—"

"Really?" Jess said, trying to hide a smirk without much success. "The only woman you have been with at all?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone so amazed when I say that? Is it because Alistair is my best friend, they expect me to have been a man whore too?"

Jess laughed shaking her head. "No actually, it was more that 'I would rock your world' comment you made once upon a time."

Peter smiled. "Well I would. I have a panty droppin' kiss, I know that much."

"But how could you know. What if Charlotte has been faking this whole time?" Jess said, laughing harder. "What if you're a terrible kisser and horrible in the sack?"

Peter grinned, flicking his cigarette and stepping closer to Jess. "Well you watch what your boy is doing in there or else we are going to have to find out now aren't we?"

Jess's laugher died slowly as she looked up at him, realizing he was very serious and to make it worse, now very single. "I guess I'd better." she said, biting her lip a little.

Loud laughter brought them back to the real world. Jess laughed nervously and peeked through the glass of the front door. "I guess Alistair isn't the one holding her attention tonight." She said, watching Nessie and Jake dance to a slow song.

Peter laughed. "I think he might have gotten out moved on that one. He won't push it because you're here."

"I am not sure if that is insulting or flattering that he cares about me enough not to openly pursue another woman right in front of me." Jess said shaking her head. Peter nodded in thought. "I suppose it's a compliment."

Peter smirked as he watched her look through the window. "So... should we make it worse?" He said holding out his hand.

Jess laughed and took his hand, letting him lead her back into the bar and out to the dance floor. Peter spun her around in a dramatic fashion, making her laugh hard. Alistair spotted them and glared at Peter, but when he spun Jess around to face the death stare, Alistair had already planted on a smile and a wink for Jess.

The party went on, with several toasts and a huge dent in Peter's alcohol storage room. Alistair was helping Bella by the end of the night to call cabs and give people rides home. Peter and Jess were in charge of clean up. As soon as the last person had found their way home, they got to it, getting almost everything done while drinking what was left in almost all of the bottles.

When they were finally done, Peter found a half a bottle left of champagne and poured two glasses out watching Jess walk back from the jukebox. She danced along to the music, making Peter laugh. "Is that your signature move?"

Jess smirked as she danced over. "No, I just love to dance. I can't help it you find it sexy and notice every time I do it." Peter lifted a brow and stood up, handing the glass of champagne to her without a word. She drained the glass in one drink and Peter followed her lead. They both set their glasses on the table and Peter bowed dramatically, offering his hand for a dance.

"Dance, my lady?"

Jess giggled, all the night's alcohol finally catching up to her as she bowed back to Peter, setting her hand in his. He pulled her close to his body as he moved slowly to the music. For once they didn't talk or try to make idle chat. They just danced, letting the song play out and then on threw the next one. "Do you think that Alistair will ever be a one woman man?" Jess said frowning, laying her head on his shoulder, mostly to hide the frown.

Peter sighed and stopped dancing, looking down at Jess. "No, I don't. I think that he covets you for some reason, but if I am being completely honest with you... No he won't ever be a one woman type of man."

Jess closed her eyes. "I don't want to change him but I think I want him around for more than a few days, you know?"

Peter shook his head. "I wish I had the heart to tell you to go find yourself a real man, someone who knows what loyalty and honesty is."

"Like you?" She whispered looking up at him threw her long lashes.

Peter looked down at her, his eyes locked to hers. "I am no better than he is."

Jess snorted. "I don't buy that for a second. You said something about a panty dropping kiss that you have."

Peter rolled his eyes, putting his hands on her hips and tried to the smolder look that usually got her to back off. "I was lying, I suck at kissing." He said again.

Jess smiled slowly, putting her hands around his neck. "Lets find out." She whispered, licking her lips.

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but every fiber of his lower half was practically whining for this. He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her hungrily, making them both moaned into each other's mouths, hands groping and fingers touching. Peter walked backwards, guiding her back against the bar, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. When he seated her on the high barstool, he gripped her rear pulling her against him, making her hips jerk in response.

As if someone had thrown cold water on them at the same time, they both pulled back with a jerk. Peter stepped backward several steps, since Jess was against the bar and couldn't move back. "Um... Oh god! Jess I'm sorry! Shit!"

Jess slid off the bar, her cheeks bright red and still panting. "Fuck Peter, I'm sorry too! Geeze, I'm a bastard." She quickly walked over to where her jacket and purse were waiting for her. "Um... shit, okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow... or whenever."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly nodding. "Yeah, tomorrow. Sorry again, I um... Yeah so tomorrow." He looked at his shoes as if they were made of the most interesting material ever found.

Jess cursed and closed her eyes; all traces of alcohol vanished leaving her stone cold sober as she headed out the front door to her car. When she reached her little car she climbed in and sat in the driver's seat, a shaking hand touched her lips. When her fingers touched her lips, bringing back the memory instantly, her lady parts responded making her sigh a little.

Peter was doing the same, sitting dumbfounded in a bar booth. Who knew that they had so much chemistry? He took the bottle of forgotten champagne and took a long drink, shaking his head. Who knew?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As if some silent alarm had gone off Alistair and Charlotte seemed to be sticking with Jess and Peter more the usual. Charlotte was flirting and holding Peter's hand as much as possible, even more then before she broke up with him. He found her in his apartment when he got home that night, remorseful and full of lustful repentance. Alistair on the other hand seemed to throw his player status to the wind and singled Jess out as his, treating her as if he were her exclusive boyfriend and even got into a few fights over guys hitting on her.

As for Peter and Jess themselves, they seem to have mastered the art of pretending something didn't happen. They had both gone back to being, for the most part, comfortable friends. Bella of course took Edward back after the birthday party; however she didn't buy his excuses about working late. Peter was proud of her and gave her an honorary bar membership so that she could come any time that she wanted and get free drinks.

Everyone had just recovered from the birthday party for Nessie when the day of the grand opening for the bar was quickly approaching. Peter and Alistair were all over the place, trying to get everything right and perfect for the event. Jess was working with Bella on either a live band or a professional DJ. Lilly was so pleased with how the birthday party went, she spent the next week setting out the word through all avenues she could about the grand opening of "Shots".

"Shall we go see a movie tonight?" Charlotte cooed right next to Peter's ear, making him smirk.

"Go pretend to watch a movie while you attack me when the lights go out you mean?" He said laughing. Charlotte shrugged. "Whatever you want to call it." She said with a slight smile. Peter hadn't bothered to ask what was with the turnaround in her choice that night. He was hoping that it was that she went home and decided that she couldn't live without him. In reality he knew though that someone had told her that he and Jess stayed alone together to clean up that night. However when he stood back and looked at it, it couldn't be such a bad thing that she got jealous over him, right?

Peter looked across the bar seeing Alistair whispering something in Jess's ear that made her giggle and bite her lip. He quickly looked away and smiled back at Charlotte. "Sure that sounds like a plan to me."

Peter got up and walked over to Alistair, clearing his throat making Jess jump and Alistair grin as he looked up at Peter. "Yes?"

"Are all of the accounts set up for an automatic debt to the bar's personal account?" Peter asked Jess professionally, skipping the playful smile that Alistair threw at him. If he was going to forget anything happened between them, he was going to keep her at a professional distance.

Jess straightened her shirt and nodded, heading to the office to fetch the files. Peter followed her, hearing a soft mutter from Alistair, swearing he heard something along the lines of. "Party Pooper."

Peter walked into the office and closed the door, walking around to the back of the desk where Jess was sitting to peek over her shoulder. He inhaled involuntarily, the smell that he remembered. Jess cleared her throat and laid out all the contracts and conformations for all the clients that were automatically debiting from the Bar's personal account. "See I got all of them agreeing to use the floating account for Shots."

Peter nodded, but wasn't looking at the papers; he was looking at Jess' shoulder where it met her neck. "Mmmhmm." He replied absently. He blinked a few times and shook his head to focus on what was being said. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Jess started to gather the papers together when Peter's cool breath tickled her shoulder. A shiver ran down her back and he reached over her to hold the paper still so he could finish reading. She instinctively leaned to the side, letting him have a chance to see better, and jumped when a small groan came from behind her. Peter straightened up and walked towards the door.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She said, suddenly worried about the reports and paper work she had laid out. She leaned over it looking at all the signatures and other important information.

"No. No." He said spinning around to reassure her. He walked back over to the desk and dropped to his knees, putting his hands on the arms of the now very confused Jess and looked up into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong. This is me having a mild freak out, I'm fine. Just..." He tried to think on the fly of some sort of excuse. "Stress about the bar opening is all." He said trying to smile.

"Bullshit." She said crossing her arms, looking at him squarely.

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright that's bullshit, but you seriously don't need to know the truth. There is no point in both of us going crazy." He said releasing her arms and dropping his head down. Jess put a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

Jess leaned forward to kiss his cheek lightly, lingering there longer then needed before pulling back with a small smile. "I know I get it."

Alistair was stomping around the bar barking orders. Every few seconds he would glance at Peter's office door, making Bella smile. She nonchalantly walked over to him and leaned against the bar. "So them being alone together make's you nervous?"

Alistair grunted at Bella and leaned on the bar opposite of her, rubbing his face. "Am I obvious?"

Bella laughed, nodding. "Any more obvious and you would be peeing on the door."

Alistair laughed, relaxing a little and looking over Bella. She had seemed so much more confident and happy now that she didn't blindly believe Edward's bull all the time. It peeked his interest some in the back of his mind; however she was too good-hearted for Alistair to go after. In his opinion she was a great person to have as a best friend, not a one night stand. There was a small spark of mischievousness that made Alistair grin though. He knew that if he helped make that spark grow until it was a full fledge fire; she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Peter and Jess came out of the office and both went their separate ways to their respective significant others. Bella watched and smirked walking away to sit with Nessie at a small booth, helping her stuff envelopes with mail out menus and such for the bar. It seemed like only a hiccup in the next twenty four hours of events.

When it came time to open 'Shots' to the public for the first time, it was very apparent that Lilly had done her job well. There were at the Alistair amount of people of 480 person capacity inside already and at least 100 more waiting outside. Peter decided to open the windows on the slightly chilly night so the music could be heard and open another table outside for a second bartender. Jess and Alistair were outside and Peter and Nessie were inside tending to all the people. Bella and Charlotte were employed for the night by Peter to be door hosts, answering questions and helping the bartender's out when they ask.

Everything was going well and everyone seemed to be having a great time, putting Peter on cloud nine. That was until Jake showed up.

Alistair was the first to spot him and his face openly showed the annoyance he felt. Jess frowned and took a moment in a lull of customers to text Peter of the impending problem.

Alistair watched Jake as if he were a thief in a diamond vault, his eyes searching the man out every time he got done making a drink. Jess was saddened, knowing that he was going act like a cave man for another woman. She knew that secretly hoping that he would change for her was just silly, however it didn't stop her.

By the time Peter got the message, Jake was inside and at the bar talking to Nessie already. She glanced to the window every few minutes. Peter wasn't sure if it was to make sure that Alistair was watching or wasn't watching. Either way Jake took notice.

"Why are you so nervous looking, worried your other boyfriend will find out?" He said only half joking as he studied her face. She laughed nervously and looked again out the window. Jake stood up following her look this time, frowning. "That's it isn't it?"

"What? No!" Nessie said instantly, trying to sooth her boyfriend. She hurried around the bar and put her hand on his chest in an attempt to stop whatever it was that he was planning to do. "No! It's nothing like that! You're being silly!"

Jake looked down at her, searching her eyes for a lie. Lightning fast he grabbed her face pulling it to his, kissing her too roughly to be considered romantic in any way. When he pulled away he was still gripping her face and she whimpered. "You're mine."

Before Peter could even react, Alistair was in the bar, grabbing Jake's hand and removing it from Nessie's face. Jake smiled in a nasty way. "You would be the one."

Alistair's smirk was no less nasty but far more deadly. "I will be the one." Alistair practically growled, even baring his teeth. Jess was pretty sure that she heard people taking bets on if they were going to whip it out and size them up. "I'll be the one to show you what happens to you if you put your hands on her again."

Peter rushed over and everyone seemed to clear a circle around the two men. Jess stood at the edge of the circle watching, becoming more and more furious. "Alistair, chill the fuck out or take it outside, you said you were not going to be doing this shit anymore!" Peter said in a low voice through clenched teeth.

Alistair wasn't listening and clearly waiting for Jake to even flinch and give him a reason to strike.

Peter looked over at Jess and could only shake his head when he saw her slowly walk over to Alistair, confused and angry and then walk clear past him and push her way through the crowd towards the offices.

Alistair watched her go and closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. "Nice move jackass." Peter said, pushing the two men apart for the final time and following Jess into his office, closing the door. Nessie was looking between Alistair and Jake with panic on her face. Finally she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him with her outside. Alistair swore again, realizing he not only pissed Peter and Jess off but now was the only bartender on duty.

Bella quickly made a make shift sign closing the bar outside and then joined Alistair behind the bar inside. "I don't know what I am doing so don't throw any bottles at me." She said timidly, laughing at herself.

Alistair laughed helping her with the first few customers and pushing the easy drinks her way.

"I told you not to try to even believe that he will be anything other than a man whore." Peter growled at her when he walked into the office.

"I didn't!" She yelled back. "I know what he is!"

Peter walked up into her face. "And yet you still hope that he will be your knight and shining armor!" He growled. She bit her lip at his closeness making him groan some. "Don't"

"I can't help it, its fucking killing me." She groaned, moving so they were even closer. Peter fought the urge to take her then and there, breathing heavily and taking a step back again. "You don't think it's killing me? You don't think that every time I close my eyes I think about you pressed against me..." He took a deep breath. "Fuck." Closing his eyes he tried to banish the memory away yet again.

Alistair was impressed with how well and how quick Bella adapted to being behind the bar. It was also reassuring to know that when it slowed down, he could leave her alone long enough to go have a cigarette. He slipped away, programming her phone to page his by speed dialing in case she needed him, and then headed in back towards the offices. He realized that he forgot about Jess and that they still had not come out Peter's office. He stopped in front of Peter's office, raising his hand to knock when he heard the talking in urgent voices just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the main room. Alistair leaned into the door closer, listening.

"Do you really think that this is right? I mean... "He heard Peter say something else but a cheer from the main room, cut off what he was saying.

Alistair heard someone moving in the room and he pressed his ear up against the door. He heard Jess's voice thick with tears. "I think about it all the time. I want it! Alistair doesn't care about me, I know I'm just kidding myself, but when we kissed the other night... I felt something."

"Lust and stupidity." Peter said flatly. Alistair was confused and his fists started to clinch.

Peter put his arms around Jess, hugging her tightly. "And it can't happen again." He looked straight ahead, avoiding looking into her eyes, until he heard her sniffling against his chest. He sighed and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, her hazel eyes magnified with her tears and beautiful. "It will bring nothing but bad things if this goes any further."

Jess nodded and wiped her eyes. "I know. I just feel a tad rejected right now." She joked. "Alistair is acting like a cave man for another woman."

"Typical" Peter joked.

Jess laughed. "And now I guess when me and you kissed the other night, I wanted nothing more than you to take me on that bar, but I know it was wrong and stupid."

The image was brought up again and Peter inadvertently pulled her closer inhaling her scent. Jess felt his sudden arousal and her eyes locked on his. "I want you." Peter said, growling a little.

"Kiss me Peter." She said, rising to her tip toes as he leaned towards her. Their lips touch and the fire that ignited the night before sparked again, making them both moan.

Peter was suddenly knocked sideways, Jess ripped from his arms by an extremely angry Alistair. "What the FUCK Peter?" Alistair screamed, pulling Jess behind him and shoving Peter again. This time Peter didn't go far, standing his ground and shoving back.

Jess was screaming at them to stop trying to hold Alistair back. Prepared to fight, Alistair shoved her back, sending her stumbling into the desk. Peter pushed by Alistair, extending a hand to Jess to help her up. Alistair growled and pulled back on Peter's shirt, throwing him back. He jumped on his chest and punching Peter's face repeatedly. "You stay away from her!" Peter pushed him back, jumping to his feet in a fighting stance. "That's a joke you fucking hypocritical asshole."

"Be careful of the insults that you are slinging around because I can bet mine are more accurate." Peter said through clenched teeth, spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth. There was a small trickle starting from his nose that he ignored.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Alistair roared. "And who the fuck are you to say anything with how I just fucking caught you?"

"Meaning, douche bag, that you have a girlfriend while you're acting like a fucking cave man for another woman! How do you think she is going to fucking feel about that?" Peter said with a deadly calm voice.

"Who gives a fuck about that?"

"I do you prick!" Jess said from behind Alistair, on her feet again with her hands on her hips. She dropped her hands and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look it was a mistake okay."

Alistair turned on Jess. "And you're not off the hook either you know, you of all people."

"Me what, what am I?" Jess said suddenly getting mad. "You're girlfriend that you never wanted to publicly claim that I was your girlfriend? That me? Or maybe the me that you won't go near when that jail bait comes in the fucking bar? That me? Or how about the me that is going to tell you to go fuck yourself?" Jess walked out of Peter's office.

Alistair spun around on Peter, more furious than ever. "That's fucking great! A mistake? How do you fucking make a goddamn mistake like that?"

Peter knew he had no right to argue with Alistair about it. He was right; it was a crap excuse for what happened. He was about to ignore all that and still tell Alistair off when he looked at the door to see Charlotte looking back at him.

"Fuck. Babe, it's not what you're thinking!" Peter said instantly, walking towards her. Alistair snorted and left the office.

Bella had done well and when 1:45 came around she managed get everyone out of the bar. It was supposed to be open until 2 but with the heavy amount of customers and the drama within the staff, she was sure that Peter wouldn't mind.

"You can't possibly know what I am thinking right now." Charlotte said, hardly above a whisper. Her voice was calm and even, but her big blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"Baby, please." Peter stepped closer.

Charlottes shook her head, as if she thought 'No' enough then it would take all of it away.

"Baby, please, it was a mistake." Peter said gently. "I am so sorry baby, please forgive me."

Charlotte kept shaking her head and stepping back.

"Baby." Peter said again gently. Charlotte seemed to snap out of it and balled her hands into fists walking towards Peter. "You don't get to call me that! Ever. Again!" She walked right up to Peter, slapping him soundly across the face. He watched her walk out of his life for the second time in less than three weeks.

"You know what fuck you!" She heard him yell from behind her as she walked down the road away from the bar. Jess laughed and finally stopped looking back at him. "Fuck me? Really? So is this you protecting yourself or were you never planning on seeing me exclusively?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Alistair yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because you apparently don't give a shit about if I am your one and only girlfriend or not, yet you still get bent out of shape when I kiss another man." Jess said, pacing with the anger.

"Not just any man." He corrected, watching her pace in front of him. "My best friend!"

"Who gives a shit?" Jess screamed at him stopping her pacing finally. She looked him square in the face. "Who gives a shit if it was Peter, or fucking Evan or even Bill fucking Clinton? The point is you can't pick and fucking choose when is convenient for YOU to claim me as your girlfriend."

He growled loudly and grabbed Jess's hair jerking her face to his, kissing her hard and deep. She tensed, glaring at him as he glared right back at her. When he finally released her she slapped him hard, throwing her hand back to slap again and he caught it in mid-air. They stared each other down and Alistair leaned in again, kissing her passionately while she fought against him. "I give a shit." He said when their lips parted again.

He still held her so she couldn't move, but the grip was loose and she knew that if she fought him again he would let her go. She stared up at him for a long while in silence. "You have to prove it."

"You have to show me how." He said again. "I am pissed and hurt about you and Peter."

"I am sorry."

"I get why you didn't think twice about it." He said again. "I am not going to say the L-word."

Jess cocked her head and smirked a little. "Lesbians?"

Alistair laughed and kissed her again. "You bring me lesbians and I'll say any L-word you want to hear."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay how do you guys like it so far? Let me know!**_

Chapter 7

Peter couldn't really help be bitter about what happened on the opening night for the bar. He, of course, turned around and threw himself back into the bar and work while trying to ignore everyone else completely. Charlotte hadn't spoken to him in over a week. She wouldn't come to the bar at all. He wasn't mad at Jess, because it takes two to tango... or whatever little metaphor you would like to come up with to mean that you got caught kissing your best friends girlfriend on your office desk.

Jess and Alistair were better than ever though, truly acting like a couple. Alistair was even ignoring other women. They had been unreachable for three days and then they wouldn't go more than five feet from each other without a touch or a kiss or something. This also added to Peter's self-exile. There was a point in which Peter had given up even coming out to the bar all together.

He stayed in his office, barking orders.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Jess said, closing the door behind her, even though the bar was now closed at 3AM and it was only her and him.

Peter looked up for a second and looked back down. "You shouldn't be here alone with me. Alistair will be pissed." Peter said, ignoring her question.

Jess rolled her eyes and sat on the couch across from his desk. It was a new addition because he hadn't been going home at night; he just slept on the couch. He was also in the process of building a personal shower so that he could just lease out his apartment. Unlike Alistair, his apartment was actually an apartment.

"You don't need to punish yourself forever you know." Jess said, putting her feet up and laying out on the couch. "There is a point when it's too much."

Peter watched her lay out and closed his eyes, spinning in the chair and opening a drawer. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and swiveled around to face the filing cabinets, putting his feet up on the desk. "You have to be able to forgive yourself before you can expect anyone else to forgive you." He said lighting his cigarette and taking a deep drag and slowly letting the smoke seep out of his mouth.

Jess sat up smacking her hand on the cushion of the couch. "That's bull Peter, you can forgive yourself! We were both at fault."

Peter closed his eyes again. "You have no idea what you are talking about Jess, just forget it."

Jess got up and walked to the edge of the desk. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Jess. He dropped his feet back to the ground standing slowly. "Leave it alone." He said reaching for an empty glass and throwing his cigarette in it and grabbing the bottle of jack on his desk taking a long drink.

She walked around the desk and took the bottle from his hands and took a swig off of it and set it back on the desk staring into his eyes.

* * *

"Where is Jess?" Nessie asked sitting in the passenger seat of Alistair's car. She didn't have much to drink but insisted that she was too drunk to drive. Jake wouldn't come to the bar anymore because of Alistair, no matter what Nessie said, so she didn't have anyone to give her a ride home.

"Helping Peter close the bar up." Alistair said, looking out of the windshield straight ahead.

Nessie cocked her head to the side. "Well you are a bigger person than me." She said with a small snort. "I wouldn't trust them together after what they just got caught doing."

Alistair shrugged and pulled into the drive way of her small apartment that she got only a few weeks ago. He parked and waited while she gathered her purse and things. She put her hand on the door handle and then stopped looking back at him. "Would you like to come in and see my place?" She asked hopefully. "I mean I know it's not as big as your place but I think I did a good job."

Alistair smirked and nodded. "Yeah sure I'll come see it for a bit."

He followed her into the apartment as she flicked on the lights from room to room; telling him what each room was as if he has never seen one before. He nodded and watched as she took the host role comfortably. Finally, she got to the bedroom and she blushed bright and asked if he would like a nightcap. He smirked looking at her and reached out touching her cheeks. "Are you ashamed to have me in your bedroom?"

Nessie laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, I am embarrassed at how embarrassed I am to have you in my bedroom."

Alistair's head jerked back. "Embarrassed?"

Nessie's hands flew up in soothing motion. "No, it's not like that at all! It's just... "She looked at her hands briefly before looking back up at him through her long sooty lashes. "I am embarrassed because having you in my room alone... with me..." She smirked. "Makes me think of doing things I wouldn't normally do."

The confession made Alistair bite his lip and step closer. He knew what he was doing and what he was about to ask was wrong, and if Jess found out she would chop his dick off, but somewhere inside of him he just couldn't help asking it. "Think things like what?"

Nessie's breath hitched and she licked her lips slowly. "Like your lips… all over me." Her cheeks went bright red again making Alistair's grin even wider. Nessie cleared her throat and started to back up, bumping into the frame of the doorway and giggling, mumbling something about getting his nightcap. Alistair watched her leave the room and knew he was in trouble.

* * *

They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Peter finally shook his head, reaching for another cigarette and lighting it. "Why are you here?"

Jess took the cigarette from him taking a drag and giving it back. "I'm worried about you." She said looking down at her feet as a foot kicked the side of the desk absently. "You haven't been the same."

"Charlotte won't speak to me." Peter said. "I am upset about that."

"That's not it though because I know that if you just tried hard enough that she will forgive you." Jess said taking his smoke again and taking a drag before discarding the cigarette with the other in the glass. She took another swig off the bottle of Jack and handed it to Peter.

He looked at the bottle and sighed taking a long drink and setting the bottle back on the desk. "I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Why do think that?" She said, looking up at him.

He suddenly grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her to him, kissing her passionately. Jess melted against him, moaning into his mouth. When he finally released her they were both panting, staring at each other. "That's because I am not sorry." He said, closing his eyes again. "I want to make things right with Charlotte. I want her in my life, but you... You're in my head!" His voice was turning into a growl and his grip was tightening. "I can't get you out of my goddamn head!"

Jess was in shock at his intensity. Her mouth open then closed a few times and she blinked at him. "So what about Charlotte?"

"I love her but I want you." He said again, his hands beginning to shake. He took her mouth with his again as his hands roamed her back and ass. Jess groaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as she pulled herself tighter against him.

Peter kissed down her neck and jaw and she moaned. "Oh god Peter! Are we really going to do this?"

Peter bit along her neck and spun her onto the desk. "Tell me to stop now, but fuck please only if you fucking mean it."

Jess bucked her hips against him and bit on his ear. "Don't stop."

* * *

Alistair followed Nessie into the small kitchen and watched her make a Slow Coke for him, no ice like he liked it. She spun around and screamed, almost dropping the glass. "Holy fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me!"

Alistair walked closer, taking the glass and draining it in one drink and setting it on the table. Nessie smiled at him and looked back at her feet. Alistair lifted her chin with a finger. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Look at your feet when I come close to you." He said, pulling her into his arms.

"You have a girlfriend." she said flatly ignoring the question.

"And you have a boyfriend, and yet here we are." He pulled her as he backed up through the house again. She smiled and followed him as he led them back to the bedroom. "So I believe you left off your tour here."

Nessie led him to the bed and sat down. "Are you really all this cockiness and bravado or is this all a huge facade?"

Alistair leaned into her, missing her mouth and kissing along her cheek and neck. "Want to see how cocky I am?"

Nessie closed her eyes for second and then they popped back open again and she smacked the back of his head. "Seriously!" Alistair chuckled and leaned back looking at her.

"Well, I have a girlfriend and I am here on your bed with you. Does that make me cocky or just a dog? Then again..." His hand trailed up her thigh, dipping into the waistband of her pants, rubbing her center over her panties groaning at the dampness he felt. "I don't think that you are free of sin in this."

Nessie leaned back on the bed and let his fingers work over her as his mouth hovered over hers. She swore silently to herself and looked into his eyes. "Jake can't find out."

"I am not going to run and tell Jess." He said laughing.

* * *

Peter looked at Jess, both of them still panting and clinging to each other. He closed his eyes resting his head on her shoulder. "Fuck me." He gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Jess laughed. "I think we already did that."

"Yeah that's kind of what it looks like, doesn't it? "He looked around the room and sighed. "We should really try to work on preventing this more often."

Jess nodded, leaning into kiss him one last time when she looked at her watch. "Oh Shit! It's 5AM!" She jumped up looking around the room for her randomly discarded clothing. "Oh God! He is going to be so pissed!"

Peter watched her run around the room, calmly lying out on the couch with his hands behind his head. "This never happened."

Jess stopped, looking at Peter with a disbelieving glare. "Oh fuck you, Peter! This fucking happened!" She seethed. "I don't give a shit if you don't want anyone to find out. That's fine. I won't say a word, but you better bet your sweet ass that when it comes to you and me, this fucking happened."

She grabbed her underwear off the top of the filing cabinet and shoved them into her purse before stomping out of the office.

It was seconds before he heard her car start and drive away. Damn. He frowned and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He figured this would now end the temporary obsession, now he could move on and get things right with Charlotte. Move on and move forward.

Peter had a sudden epiphany making him sit straight up. Moving fast he gathered up his clothes, struggling to throw them on. Finally fully dressed he grabbed his phone and keys and headed for the door.

Jess had made it home, not seeing Alistair's car out front. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried about that. As she got out she did; however, see someone waiting for her outside her house.

"Charlotte?" Jess asked stopping at figure sitting on the steps outside her door. Charlotte raised her head and Jess lightly gasped. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, there were bags under her eyes and she was in old sweat clothes. "Oh my God, Charlotte!"

Charlotte stood slowly and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not here to start any trouble. I just wanted to ask you something."

Jess was shocked, unable to respond.

"I wanted to ask if this was because you love each other or did he do this to me just for some piece of ass?"

Jess threw her hands up in surrender. "No, no! It's not like that! We kissed! That was it!" She took a deep breathed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know it's not like it makes the deed any better, I am just saying that we were drinking and I was upset."

"So he comforted you with his lips?" Charlotte said her fists at her sides.

"I cannot give you any comfort as to what happened-"

"No you can't!" Seethed Charlotte.

"All I can say," Jess continued. "It was a mistake and he is miserable."

"AND HE DESERVES TO BE!" Charlotte screamed finally snapping. "You fucking both do! You got off easy because your boyfriend is just a big a whore as you are!"

"Whoa!" Jess said biting off all the insults she had at the tip of her tongue. She took a breath and pulled her cell phone out, dialing quickly.

"Hello? Jess? What happened? Did you get home alright?" Peter answered with rapid fire question.

"Yes I made it home, but Charlotte is here on my door step and she is really upset." Jess said calmly.

Charlotte snorted and started walking to her car. "Yeah that would be who you called." She spat over her shoulder as she walked.

Jess covered the mouth piece, out of habit, and called after Charlotte. "Because even if you don't want to believe it, the man you have been with for over 10 years can make a fucking mistake!"

"I'm on my way, text me if she leaves!" Peter said quickly hanging up.

Charlotte stopped and spun around heading back to Jess. "And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

Jess sighed, exasperated. "I didn't say that it was supposed to make you feel better!" She said, her voice rising in the moment. "But maybe you should look at yourself! In 10 years the man was a saint! What's so different now?"

"YOU!" Charlotte screamed.

Jess laughed. "Oh really? I am so special that you think in 10 years he has never met someone prettier than me? No one with a sense of humor, no one that could understand what he was going through?" She snorted. "You are a fool if you think that I am the only person that Peter would be tempted with in over 10 years!"

Charlotte stopped, looking thoughtful. She opened her mouth to say something right when Peter pulled into the parking lot next to Jess's car. He jumped out of the car, hardly letting the car stop first. "Charlotte?" He called cautiously approaching her. "Are you alright?"

Jess sighed with relief seeing Peter; she took the opportunity and slipped into the house unnoticed.

Charlotte looked as if she was just told that someone she loved just died. "Peter?"

Peter walked over to her and pulled her into her arms, kissing the top of her head. "Tell me what happened."

"I just realized that this might actually be my fault." She said hardly above a whisper. Her eyes were unfocused and stared past him.

Peter took a breath and slowly let it out. He tucked a finger under her chin. "No, this is my fault." He said taking another breath. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "Charlotte, I love you. There are a lot of things that I have been willing to sacrifice for this bar and a lot of things that I did sacrifice for this bar. I am not, however, willing to sacrifice you."

Peter held Charlotte's hand tightly and dropped to one knee. "Charlotte, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked looking up at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled a black velvet box and opened it for Charlotte to see.

Charlotte was gasping, looking at the large diamond solitaire platinum engagement ring in the box. "Are you for real?" She asked looking between Peter and the ring hopefully, tears brimming in her eyes.

Peter sighed in relief and grinned. "Yes I am for real!" he said in a mock annoyed voice. "Does that mean you are saying yes?"

Jess watched from the window as Charlotte nodded enthusiastically and they jumped into each others arms. She wiped the traitorous tears off her cheek and banished anything but happy thoughts from her head. She was going to be happy for him.

Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Still fully clothed, Alistair and Nessie moaned and panted as they kissed and touched. "I really do need to go." Alistair moaned as he pinned her arms above her head, grinding his jean covered arousal against her thinly covered center.

"You said that three hours ago." She moaned, rolling her hips in time with his grinding movements.

"I am like a fucking teenage mutt, dry humping you!" He growled biting at her neck.

"I told you I'm not..." she moaned as he slid his hand between them, rubbing her now soaked panties. She gulped. "I'm not fucking..." She bit her lip trying to hold back another moan. "You yet, I'm not ready for that."

"I beg to differ." He growled, sliding the fabric aside and slipping a finger deep inside of her, pumping hard and fast. She moaned loudly, her hips bucking against his hand. "Oh God, you shit!" She swore and moaned at the same time.

Alistair's phone rang suddenly making them both jump. He lay back on the bed, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Hello?"

"You never called, I was worried." Jess said, hearing him move around in bed. She closed her eyes, silently cursing herself for waking him. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No, Jess it's fine. I came home and just crashed." He said, winking at Nessie who was grinning at him. "Sorry you worried."

"No, it's alright, I am glad you're alright. Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you later." She said quickly, hanging up.

Alistair hung up the phone and sighed looking back at Nessie. "I should go." He said with an apologetic smile.

Nessie sat up and scooted off the bed, taking Alistair's hand and leading him back through the house. "What we did was wrong." She said stopping in the threshold of the door after opening it.

Alistair pulled her to him and cupped her face pulling her into a kiss, her whole body relaxing against his. He pulled away and smiled. "Yes, so very wrong." He kissed her again and pulled back, pretending to think. "Hmmm, we shouldn't do anything like this again."

Nessie reached around his waist gripping his butt and pulling him tight against her. "Oh no, I don't ever want to do something like that ever again." She said giggling.

Peter smiled wildly at Charlotte who was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, happily dialing everyone in her contacts list on her cell phone telling them the good news of being engaged.

He put his eyes to the road, banishing anything but happy and excited thoughts. Especially the nagging doubt that he refused to let ruin the moment. He smiled again hearing Charlotte squeal in excitement. He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him as they approached a red light. Looking to the left he saw a bike that looked like Alistair's, making him do a double take.

He looked hard, not recognizing the complex, trying to think on who they knew that lived there until he saw Alistair, standing in a doorway of one of the apartments, kissing a woman that was not Jess.

He flipped out his phone, ready to call Jess, but then remember Charlotte sitting right next to him and thought better of it. Instead he called Alistair himself. As the light turned green he saw Alistair reach into his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, what's up?" Peter said, keeping his voice light and his eyes on the road so that Charlotte wouldn't suspect anything wrong.

"Peter? Hey. . . umm nothing much." Alistair said, clearly confused about the surprise call.

"I'm glad you're up so early, I was wondering if you mind stopping by my place later on today?" Peter said, looking over at Charlotte who was still chatting happily on the phone.

"Yeah sure what time?" Peter heard a strange noise and then Alistair's bike start up.

"Oh as soon as you can please. It's pretty important, plus we haven't really talked since . . . that whole thing." Peter heard a woman say goodbye. "Oh are you with Jess?"

"Um... yeah just leaving. I can come over after I go home and take a shower and change." Alistair said, revving the bike a few times.

"Okay sounds like a plan then." Peter hung up, throwing a smile on for Charlotte while the insides of him where boiling.

Alistair stopped over at noon, walking straight into the house without knocking like he usually did. "Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm in here." He heard Peter call from the direction of the living room. Alistair followed the voice and found Peter sitting on the couch with the T.V. off and two beers in his hands.

When Peter looked up he raised a beer for Alistair and nodded to the empty chair. Taking the offered beer Alistair sat down and took a long swig before looking at Peter expectantly. Peter was just staring back, looking as if he was trying to figure out how to word something. "I am sorry about everything." He said finally.

Alistair frowned. "Yeah well, it wouldn't have been so bad if it were just some random guy." Alistair said. "Because it was you is what made it such a betrayal."

"So you and Jess are together exclusively now or are you seeing other people too?"

Alistair's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed at Peter. "How is this any fucking business of yours?" He said jumping to the defensive.

Peter had been waiting for this. He knew Alistair long enough to know when he jumped instantly to being defensive like that, that he himself was feeling guilty about something he had done. Same thing happened when they were about six with a few broken windows and firecrackers. Peter smiled in a knowing way. "Well I was just wondering if she would chop off your dick with the knowledge that you were making out with some woman at 6:30 this morning." Peter said calmly.

Alistair glared at him for a long time as Peter sat easily, sipping at his beer. "So what? You're blackmailing me now?"

Peter raised his hands and shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm doing."

"Then tell me what you are doing." Alistair said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. He took one out and then set the pack on the coffee table in front of him. "Because it seems that you are awfully proud about having this information."

Peter grinned. "You are such an unbelievable asshole. You are going to break that girl's heart." Peter sat up and took Alistair's pack, shaking himself out a cigarette before setting the pack down again. "I won't be doing that for you."

"You mean like how you broke Charlotte's heart?" Alistair's countered.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "I proposed to her today."

Alistair stopped in mid-drag and whistled. "And you call me a fucking asshole." He shook his head and slowly stood up finishing the beer he had and headed into the kitchen for another. He came back with two, handing one to Peter and opening the other for himself before sitting down again. Peter was watching him, looking expectantly. "What? Don't look at me like you have no idea what I am talking about."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter said evenly.

"You asked that woman to marry you and you have never, in all the time since I have known you, had any intention of getting married." Alistair said.

"Maybe it's time for a change." Peter said shrugging, apparently finding the burning cherry of his cigarette extremely interesting.

Alistair nodded not saying anything and then sighed rubbing his face. "So am I going to be your best man?" He said with a smirk. Peter laughed, butting out his cigarette in the empty beer bottle.

"Sure." He said smiling. The smile slowly fell and he looked at Alistair seriously. "I'm not going to tell her because at the end of the day you're right. This isn't my business. You really should, however."

Alistair nodded. "Maybe I don't have to. This thing," He gestured to nothing in particular. Peter assumed he meant the woman he was with. "It's not a serious thing. I just won't see her again, that's all. I think I might..." He hesitated and then spoke in a low voice. "Love Jess."

Peter was shocked and then the shame came to him. His whole excuse for giving Alistair a grace on his cheating was because he didn't have to feel guilty about him and Jess if Alistair was out cheating. Somehow to Peter it all felt justified. Now, however, the guilt was twice as bad. Peter nodded his head, realizing that he had been unresponsive for a bit.

He slept with her and she still hadn't left his mind. He was in deep shit.

_**A/N: Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days Jess called out of work sick. This left Nessie and Alistair to tend the bar while Peter was on the floor or in the office doing stock orders.

Charlotte had told everyone about the proposal prompting everyone to want an engagement party. Peter refused to have another bar party, but instead wanted a small house party with his close friends. However, Charlotte's parents didn't think that was good enough for their little princess, so they reserved a huge hall at the Royal Country Club.

So when Charlotte dropped off the invitations, Peter inwardly cringed, putting it on his desk and pretending that it didn't exist. It worked for about four hours until he was covering for Alistair while he organized the storage room when Jess walked into the bar.

Peter stared, looking over her puffy eyes and red nose, then kept going, making a drink for a customer. She didn't seem to see him and went straight into the back hallways. Peter assumed that she was their visiting Alistair so Peter pushed it aside.

After 30 minutes Peter was getting annoyed and headed back to the storage room looking for Alistair. The customers in the main room were loud enough too drowned out the sound at first, but as Peter got closer to the storage room door the signature thump gave way to where Alistair was.

"Oh God, Fuck Yes!" A muffled woman's voice moaned making Peter jump back and head back towards the bar.

"Earth to Peter!" Bella said waving a hand in front of his face.

Peter blinked nervously. "I'm sorry Bella, what were you saying?"

"I said are you okay?" Bella repeated, cocking her head to the side.

Peter smiled as genuine as possible and then nodded. "Yeah, I got a lot of stuff on the brain and a lot of paper work to get done I guess." He said, just as Alistair walked back into the main room.

Peter was relieved and headed towards his office just as Nessie was coming back in the front door, back from her break. When Peter opened the door to his office, he found Jess sitting at his desk.

"You're supposed to be home sick." Peter said flatly, closing the door behind him.

"Don't be a dick; I am checking my hours for next week." Jess said, not looking up sniffling.

"For the past 45 minutes? What are you a slow reader?" Peter sneered. "I am so glad that you can fit this little visit into your busy day of fornicating in my storage room." He said nastily walking over to the desk.

This got Jess to look up. "What the fuck are you talking about? And what the fuck is your problem?" Jess said furiously. She had been crying by the look of her eyes. She slowly stood so that they were face to face. "What's wrong Peter? Only a week back with Charlotte and you already has buyer's remorse on that proposal?"

Peter frowned confused. If Jess didn't know what he was talking about, then who was in the storage room with Alistair?

Jess wasn't stopping while she was ahead with the insults. She picked up the invitation on Peter's desk and waved it around. "Oh and a country club? Really Peter? Because you're going to be marrying rich pussy you're suddenly a fucking snob and have to have your parties at a country club?"

Peter turned around and walked towards the door without a word. "Yes, run like a bitch Peter. We all know that that's what this wedding is all about anyways, you running!" Jess seethed. He stopped in front of the closed door, bracing his hands on either side of it. He sighed, reached for the handle and locked it.

The decisive click of the lock seemed to be a trigger in both of them. Peter turned to look back at Jess and she stared back with a hooded look gazing back.

They both all but ran to each other, meeting in the middle with a flurry of kissing and fumbling to remove clothes. Jess was pushing Peter back as they groped where he sat heavily when the couch hit the back of his knees.

Jess reached behind her back unclipping her bra letting her breasts free. Peter groaned, pulling her by the waist so that they were level with his mouth and she was straddling his lap.

When his mouth touched her breast she moaned, making Peter's hand shoot out and cover her mouth. "Shhh." He warned. He slid his other hand up her thigh and under her skirt and found no boundaries. With a grin his hand set to work, making her moan into his hand. "Shhh, or I'll put something in your mouth to shut you up!" He said in a low growl. There was a loud laugh from the main room making them stop for a beat then go back to each other.

Jess glared at Peter, her hips grinding her down against his movements. He moved his fingers so that they were thrusting inside of her and she bit down on his hand with the effort to stay quiet.

Peter jerked his hand away and Jess grinned, sliding off his lap and kissing down his neck and the exposed skin from his opened button up shirt. A group of people playing pool celebrated a shot making them both jump and look at the door. Peter rubbed his face, laughing nervously. "Maybe we should wait and-"

Jess was on her knees pulling him free of his pants making his breath hitch as her small hand started to stroke him. "Jess . . . Maybe we should-"Jess didn't let him finish again as she leaned over him, taking all of him that she could into her mouth.

Peter's rand reached over, tangling into her hair as she moved her mouth up and down his length. Feeling his hand in her hair made her moan against him. His grip tightened as he guided her pace along him, his hips moving in time with her mouth. "Fuck Jess, fuck yes!" He whispered feeling himself getting close.

Jess stood suddenly pushing Peter all the way on the couch and pulling his pants the rest of the way off. Someone knocked on the door making them both freeze. The handle jiggled making Jess gasp slightly until Nessie's muffled voice came through. "I think he left already!"

They both sighed and Jess straddled his lap again, this time sliding perfectly onto his waiting arousal. Peter eyes rolled back and they both groaned quietly together. "Fuck me." Peter whispered, lifting Jess' hips and slamming her down again.

Jess laughed and rode him at a slow pace. "That was my plan." She whispered, picking up her speed some. They were both moaning and panting. Peter's fingers gripped her waist thrusting up hard as she slammed down, riding him hard. "Fuck Peter!" She whispered urgently. "I'm going to cum! Cum with me!"

Peter growled, thrusting harder and faster, feeling her tighten up around him, He quickly pulled their faces together, kissing deeply to muffle the loud screams of climax.

* * *

Jessica got home that night, grabbing the mail off the floor were the mail man shoves it through the stupid slot in the door. She walked into the kitchen sorting through all the junk mail and bills when she got to a familiar ugly blue envelope.

Without taking her eyes off the envelope, she deposited the other mail on the counter with her purse and keys. She sighed as she opened the envelope, knowing what it was already. Even though she had read it in Peter's office until her eyes burned with tears that she refused to shed, she was still compelled to read it.

"We invite you to join: Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Wentworth, in celebration of their engagement."

Jess walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer and never letting her eyes leave the paper. She scoffed taking a long swig when she read the destination. "Royal Country Club" She said to the empty house in a mockingly snobby voice.

She stared hard at the invitation as if she had the power to light it on fire with only her eyes. Instead she walked through the apartment and out on the back lanai, putting her beer on the little table and putting a cigarette into her mouth. Giving the invitation a last once over, she threw it in the ashtray, carefully lighting it on fire with her lighter. She watched it burn for a second and then leaned forward, lighting her cigarette off the burning invitation. She popped open her phone and looked at the time. 1AM. Peter will be closing about now since it was Monday. She dialed quickly with a lump in her throat.

"Hello?" Peter said quietly. Jess knew that meant that there was someone close by that didn't need to know that it was Jess on the line.

"I want to talk." She said simply.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll get right on that." He said vaguely hanging up. Jess's whole soul started to ache knowing that she had made up her mind and there was no turning back.

Thirty minutes later she heard the bell. She hadn't moved from her spot sitting in her little crappy plastic chair at the little plastic table, staring at the last of the embers of the engagement party invitation glow out. "Come in." She called.

She heard the front door open and then close. The footsteps stopped in the living room and then went on to stop behind her. They sounded heavy and tired. "What's wrong?"

She studied an unlit cigarette in her hand, rolling it over her fingers. "I'm ending this now." She said, not looking up.

"Look, we both didn't mean for this to happen." Peter reasoned, walking around the chair to the front of her.

"No, the first time we kissed, we didn't mean for this to happen." She said, lighting her cigarette.

"I know you're feeling guilty-"

"Guilty?" Jess finally looked up at Peter, furious. "No. You have no idea what I am feeling!"

"Well fucking spit it out because, it's late and I'm tired!" Peter said shocked at her anger. "What the fuck is wrong, you were fine when you left earlier."

Jess scoffed taking a drag from her smoke. "You mean as I snuck out the back door?"

Peter growled getting frustrated and grabbed Jess by her arms picking her up so they were face to face. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

Jess sighed, her face softening. "The truth. If I asked you to right now, would you let Charlotte go for me?" Peter stopped, his hands loosening and his mouth opening and closing. Jess nodded sadly. "I'm not asking you to, but I can see if I did, what the answer would be." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on his lips before pulling away. "I won't be the other woman Peter. It's too painful." She dropped her cigarette in the empty beer bottle "Get out." She whispered and walked back inside without another word.

Peter stared after her dumbfounded. He had no idea what had happened from only a few hours earlier until now. He looked at her pack of smokes and slid one out. As he reached over for the lighter he noticed the ashtray and flecks of burnt paper floating everywhere. There was a familiar blue envelope sitting next to the ashtray. Peter looked at it and back in the direction that Jess had disappeared. "Fuck."

* * *

"Hold still!" Nessie ordered, measuring the inseam of Alistair's slacks. "You can't move around when I am measuring you!" Charlotte had put her in charge of the suits and bridesmaids dresses. Nessie had almost 9 months to finish them so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. She had been taking measurements at the bar, but for Alistair's, Nessie thought it was better to do it at her house.

Alistair smirked down at her. "I'm not moving around, I'm rubbing myself against your hand."

Nessie cracked up laughing. "What's wrong, your girlfriend not giving it up?" She said, trying to tease, but struggled to keep her face playful and not frown at the thought of Jess.

Alistair rolled his eyes and seemed to lose his play fullness. "She hasn't called me in a few days. I think she's like depressed or something."

"Depressed? I thought she was getting what she wanted with the whole relationship shit." Nessie said, writing down a measurement. "I mean you guys are all official and shit."

"We don't really talk about it." He said, looking down at Nessie as she brought the tape measure around his waist. "I don't know I'll just let her have some space to get her head straight."

"Sounds like she doesn't want you at all of you ask me." Nessie mumbled.

Alistair rubbed his face and looked at Nessie hard. "I think she's fucking Peter."

Nessie was shocked. "What? No, I mean I don't particularly like the woman, but I know Peter well enough to know that he wouldn't ever do that to Charlotte."

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "Right, like that last time you mean?"

Nessie frowned. "Maybe that tramp girlfriend of yours seduced him into it."

"Nessie, really. Think about what you're saying."

"I am!" She stood up, looking up into his eyes. "You are better off just cutting her loose, Alistair. She is just going to cheat again."

Alistair stepped back, searching his pockets for his cigarettes. "What is it? You fucking Peter too? You can't bring you're self to speak badly of him?"

"Fuck you Alistair, I'm only saying-"

He abandoned his search for his cigarettes and walked up close to her. "You're defending him like he is a saint."

Nessie glared at him and didn't flinch with the anger in his voice. "Take your pants off."

Alistair was so taken off guard he started to laugh, making Nessie let out a little growl. "It's for the measurements you dick, I cannot have proper numbers if you're wearing jeans."

Alistair took his shirt off a smirk still on his lips and his eyes not leaving hers as he undid his belt and then the button and fly on his jeans, dropping them to the floor. Nessie watched every movement with her eyes, but her arms remained crossed and her foot tapping. She bit her lip lightly. She didn't notice how close he had got. He was right in front of her, leaning over to whisper into her ear. "What are you thinking about to make you bite that lip?"

Nessie broke her composure and relaxed some. Alistair smiled knowingly. "The store room?" He asked and held her under her arms as her knees went weak. "Didn't I say that you shouldn't argue with me? You opened your big mouth and said something stupid and then what happened?" He pulled her with him to her couch sitting down and pulling her on top of his lap. She moaned slightly, remembering exactly what happened.

They had been arguing about if Alistair will lose interest in her once she let him sleep with her. She made the mistake of making a smart ass comment before going into the storage room for something. Alistair took his opportunity to call Peter out and tell him that Nessie went on break and he was going to organize the storage room. Nessie was just heading out when Alistair was walking in the door and he didn't give her time to think. He pushed her up against the door and they did everything but sex. He left her with an 'I told you so' remark as she recovered on the floor of the storage room.

Nessie blinked a few times and shook her head clearing her thoughts. "I am still will Jake."

"I am with Jess."

"Are you going to be leaving her for me?" she asked knowing the answer and only half serious, she was rocking against him now.

Alistair laughed, holding her hips down so she ground down onto him. "Are you leaving him for me?"

"Fuck no, so let's just shut the fuck up and let's do this." She panted. Alistair stopped her hips, looking up at her. "Really?" He asked looking skeptical.

Nessie laughed reaching between them to show him when her phone went off. She sighed, whined and then got up and walked across the room.

"Oh hey Peter!" Nessie said brightly, making Alistair frown.

"Cock block." He muttered covering his face with hands.

* * *

Charlotte and Bella had been out shopping when Nessie called. "What do you mean he wants to bump it up?" Bella said looking at Charlotte confused.

Nessie sighed on the other end of the phone. "I mean he just called me, unable to get a hold of you and he wants to move the wedding up to a month from now."

"But the engagement party is tonight!" Bella said, her planning instincts going into a panic. Bella looked at Charlotte who was turning white and realized that she hadn't told her why Nessie called yet. "Okay well I'll relay the message." Bella said in a hurry and hung up the phone. "Don't panic, it's not really a bad thing... Peter called to say that he wanted to move up the wedding."

Charlotte cocked her head, color returning to her face. "Why? I mean I'm not complaining but really, why?"

Bella shrugged and pulled Charlotte to the right. "I don't know but I guess we get to go in here now." She said with a grin, opening the bridal shops door.

As Bella and Charlotte came into the shop, giggling like little girls a familiar face gave them a nasty grin. "Welcome to Janet's Bridal shop, can I help you with anything?" Renata asked in a professional voice. She made a face that clearly said that the only thing she wanted to help them with was finding the door to leave. "Renata! I didn't know you worked here." Charlotte said in a friendly voice.

"I didn't know they employed skanks." Bella also said in a friendly voice. Renata's face grew into a bright smile.

"Oh well there seems to be a lot of things that we all don't know." she said in a friendly way stepping closer looking right at Bella saying something significant with her eyes before looking over at Charlotte. "Since I know Edward would never pop the question, I guess the prize goes to you? Good job, Charlotte. Must got something special there since from what I heard he tried his way around for only a week before coming back to you and popping the question."

Charlotte smiled brightly and stepped closer, speaking in a voice that was used on toddlers and babies. "We understand the animosity you have because you were too loose for Alistair, which is just sad." Charlotte scoffed laughing. "But you better bet your diseased ass that when I leave this store I will be calling Janet, who by the way has been friends with my family for 15 years!" She touched Renata's arm sympathetically and turned around heading for the door.

Renata's hands were at her side and she was shaking with anger watching the women leave. "You know how I know that Edward would never pop the question to you Bella?"

Bella stopped holding the door open but didn't turn around. Charlotte spun around facing Bella. "No! Don't listen Bells, don't! She's looking to drive the knife deep and it's probably a lie."

Renata smiled triumphantly seeing Bella stop. "He hasn't popped the question because he is having lawyers draw up a prenuptial agreement."

Bella turned around. "So fucking what?" In hind sight, Bella could see the exact moment that Renata took out the knife and plunged it deep into her chest with the smile that crossed her lips.

"It includes being able to fuck me whenever he wants, just like he's doing now."

_**A/N: Please review ;)**_

_**JD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Thank you to all of you hanging in there, I promise that the 'Bella and Alistair' isn't wrong, there were just a lot of things that they had to go through before they got to each other. It's starting to show now. Thank you for the few how have been reviewing. please keep it up. i love all reviews and feed back. **_

Chapter 9

"Oh god, Alist fuck!" Jess moaned loud as he stood behind her in his office, pounding her up against his desk. She gripped the edges, her knuckles going white with her effort of stay as quiet as possible. After she kicked Peter out of her apartment and sex life she made up her mind to take advantage of her real relationship. The one that might not be perfect, but he wasn't an engaged man and she didn't have to cheat.

Jess had called Alistair over the next day and they talked for hours, had sex in various places around her apartment and then talked some more. They came to the conclusion that they wanted to move in together and so on her day off she spent most of the day packing up her stuff. She got a text from Alistair about meeting him at the bar in his office for a lunch time quickie. So she put on a red teddy, a trench coat and heels and headed to the bar, thankful that Peter's car wasn't there when she pulled up.

Needless to say, Alistair really liked to come into the office with Jess in nothing but her teddy and heels, sitting on top of the desk. The desk bumped and scooted with each hard thrust, making it bump into the filing cabinet making a thump that made Jess smirk. Alistair lifted one knee and set it on the desk, leaving her with only one foot on the floor. He shifted his hips going deeper.

"Oh ALISTAIR!" Jess all but screamed, feeling herself climax hard and Alistair's teeth on her shoulder. He growled biting her shoulder as he also finished loudly pumping deep into her, bracing him self up so he didn't fall on her. "Fuck." he laughed panting. "I need to bolt this desk to the floor."

Jess laughed. "I don't know if even that would help."

Alistair got up, grabbing the towel that hung on his office chair to wipe the sweat off his body. He handed a second towel to Jess. She started to wipe her neck off and stopped smelling a faint perfume on it. She looked away and set it back on his desk without saying anything.

"She's lying!" Swore Edward earlier that day for what seemed to be the fifth time. "She is just trying to get at you!"

"Edward, seriously." Bella said calmly looking at him. "This is a time in your life where you need to be very fucking honest with me."

Peter and Alistair were standing behind Bella with their arms crossed and in a fighting stance. Bella had come into the bar in tears when Charlotte and she had come back from shopping. Peter and Alistair both jumped at the chance to help Edward come to a truthful explanation.

"I am!" He shouted. To his credit, he didn't seem phased that Alistair and Peter were standing behind Bella. "I don't care that you brought your brainless muscle to intimidate me! I am telling you the fucking truth!"

The boys looked at each other, already making a silent promise to beat Edward's ass, no matter if Bella took him back or not. Bella sighed and looked back at Alistair who just shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her; however, Edward is a scum bag so I wouldn't put it past him either."

Edward glared at Alistair and Alistair smiled right back. It wasn't pleasant and Edward flinched. Bella watched Edward and shook her head. "You're going with me to Ruby so you can tell her that she is a liar to her face." Bella said calmly. "Then and only then will I even think about taking you back." Peter smiled, proud of Bella. Alistair frowned, wanting to take her over is knee for just considering the option of taking him back.

Peter and Alistair left so that Bella and Edward could talk more and headed back to the bar. Alistair seemed thoughtful, sitting in the passenger seat of Peter's car and looking out the window. They were in a comfortable silence but somehow it was thick with implications and accusations at the same time. Peter's knuckles were white being alone with Alistair, thinking about the note he found on his desk that morning from Jess. It was a change of address. He didn't understand at first since he knew Jess and just recently moved to that apartment from Lilly's house. He looked again at the address and it caused his teeth to grind. It was Alistair's new address that he had put in only yesterday.

She was off on Wednesday so Peter hadn't had a chance to ask her about it. It was better that way, at least Peter thought so. Even though she cut him off and Peter was getting married in a month, he still didn't trust himself alone with her. Alistair had said that they were cool again, but it didn't seem to be the playful bickering cool. It was more like, I-know-you-did-something-wrong-but-I-can't-prove-it-so-until-then-I-wont-punch-you, kind of cool. Alistair now took his breaks in his office or he would leave the bar after making a phone call.

Peter pulled into the bar, hardly getting the car into park before Alistair jumped out and headed into the bar. He followed Alistair in, but Alistair walked straight into the back and went into his office, locking the door. Peter sighed. He wasn't trying to be a woman about it, but they had always been close before. They were brothers.

Peter stood next to Nessie at the bar, helping her with the slight lunch rush and pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. When an hour had gone by, Alistair emerged from his office with a grin and Jess following him, fixing her jacket and her hair a mess. She gave one last kiss to Alistair before ignoring Peter completely and throwing Nessie a triumphant smirk.

"See you at home, Babe." Jess said, heading to the front door. Nessie made a strange snorting noise before going back to work.

"I get the whole keeping face thing, but moving in with her?" Nessie said, pacing the living room of her apartment.

"It seemed to cheer her up, she isn't all depressed now." Alistair said with a shrug.

"Oh good for her, glad she'll be comfortably sitting in your brand new apartment being more cheerful while you're paying all the bills." Nessie ranted, her voice raising and her arms gesturing.

Alistair cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Oh and do you really need to fuck her in the bar?" She seethed, finally coming to a stop in front of him with her arms crossed.

Alistair smirked at Nessie, chuckling. "Are you seriously jealous of something that you refuse to give up?" He said fully laughing now.

She growled, pushing him. "Don't laugh at me!"

Alistair laughed harder at her attempted at pushing him. "Don't hurt yourself there, Rocky."

"Fuck you!" she snapped, taking a step and slapping him hard across the face.

Alistair's smile died fast and his nostrils flared in anger as he stared her down. "Don't you ever dare think that I am the bitch boy you call your boyfriend." He said though clinched teeth. "You better think about the consequences of your actions little girl."

Nessie glared moving quick to slap him again. Alistair caught the slap in mid-air, quickly securing it behind her back. She growled in frustration, lifting her free hand to try again, failing as he caught that too, and putting it behind her back with the other one. They were pressed against each other, both panting with rage. "You're nowhere near as good as him!" She ground out, glaring up at him.

Alistair looked down at her with a dangerous grin. "You're right." He lifted her arms from behind her back, kissing her with all the anger and resentment he felt until she was moaning into the kiss. "I'm much better."

He let her hands go and they reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling their faces together again.

Charlotte caught Peter off guard later that night as they sat on the couch, Watching TV. "Are you in love with her?" She asked, watching Peter's face for a reaction.

Peter laughed, looking over at Charlotte, confused. "Jessica Alba?" He grinned. "Well if she vowed to remain naked at all times, then yes, I confess. I'm in love with her."

Charlotte gives a small smile and shook her head. "That's not who I meant."

Peter frowned. "Baby, I love you. I'm marrying you."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Charlotte, no I don't love her." Peter said seriously, taking her hand.

She looked at their joined hands and sighed. "Then I have something I need you to do for me." Peter cocked his head to the side and stayed silent. She took a breath and let it out slowly. "I know you guys work together and so at the bar you can't help it, but I need you to promise me to stay away from her."

"We're friends." Peter said getting a sick feeling.

"She is a threat to our marriage; I don't want you anywhere near her when it's not a packed bar full of people." Charlotte said, her eyes pleading with him.

Peter nodded. "Alright. I promise."

Charlotte smiled relieved and gave him a long appreciative kiss.

Friday it was a full house and all of the staff was there. Alistair and Jess were at the bar while Nessie and Peter ran the floor. There were a few girls that they brought in when it was busy like this to also help with running drinks.

Charlotte, who had quit her job at the department store to be with the dance company full time, was in between two huge shows, so she was rehearsing almost every night.

Edward came in with a large group of people, including Jake, Nessie's boyfriend already looking like they had started the night somewhere else before coming to the bar. They took the corner booth in the back and had been there drinking heavily for over three hours. After 1AM Peter walked over to the table and gave them a last call. All Edward's friends seemed to have agreed and found their way out of the bar, leaving only Edward and Jake.

"What's wrong, Whitlock?" Edward slurred at Peter. "Don't you like paying customers?"

Peter smiled pleasantly at the group of men laughing at Edwards joke. "I do, I don't like you and I really don't like a drunk belligerent asshole leaving my bar and killing someone in your over compensating car."

Edward stood up, swaying some. "Don't act like you're a tough guy Whitlock."

Jake stood and touched Edward's arm and mumbled. "Don't man, we'll take my car. I've had less then you, let's just go."

Peter looked at Jake. He had never really had a problem with the kid, but he glared at him tonight, about to tell him that "less than him" wasn't very reassuring since he knew Edward had at least 12 beers by himself. Instead though, Alistair snorted from behind him. "Yeah just go, I'm sure you two boys want to be alone."

Jake narrowed his eyes at Alistair. "Look just because you're a fag, doesn't mean you can make yourself feel better by pretending everyone else is."

Alistair stepped forward to step passed Peter and Nessie yelled from behind the bar. "Alistair no!" Peter stepped in front of Alistair, but never took his eyes off of the two intoxicated men. "Can either of you guys call someone to pick you up?"

Jake seemed to be more stable then Edward, but Peter could see that he was no better to drive. Jake was puffing and panting in anger and Edward seemed to have lost interest in the argument and stared off at nothing. Nessie came between Jake and Alistair and had a hand on each chest. "No!"

Peter sighed seeing where this was going to go. "I'll drive them home." Jess said out of nowhere. Peter was shaking his head before she finished talking. "You think I'm leaving you alone with these two drunken asses, No!"

"I'll go with her." Alistair said grinning at Jake.

"No!" Peter and Nessie both said at the same time.

Peter sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose. "Me and Jess will drop these guys off, you two stay here and oversee the bar. No more customers after 3AM and last call for those who have been here more than an hour."

Peter pushed Edward and Jake towards the front doors. Jake looked back at Nessie and glared. "Way to stick up for me, babe."

Nessie made a few noises in attempt to defend herself but then hung her head remaining silent. Peter was grateful for having to bring a bunch of things to the bar that day because he had brought his truck instead of the Mustang. If they chummed in his car he would have had to kick both of their asses and then he would have ruined seats and bloody clothes.

Jess helped throw Edward in the bed of the truck while Jake managed to climb in on his own well enough. Jess hopped into the passenger side and closed the door, crossing her arms. "I could have done this on my own."

"I am not leaving you alone with two very drunk men. One, who at this moment, is extremely pissed off at his girlfriend and would love nothing more than a shot to get back at her." Peter said being harsher then really needed. "Just shut the fuck up and let's get this over with."

Jess snapped her gaze to Peter with her mouth open. "Really? Well great then, do it your fucking self." She said, reaching for the door handle. Peter locked the door and started backing up the truck without a word. Jess huffed and crossed her arms again, kicking the dash hard.

"Hey! Cut the shit!" He snapped.

"Fuck off."

Jake wanted to go to a small beach near his house and offered to bring Edward with him so him and Peter loaded Edward on to the ground and propped him up against a tree. "I should call Bella." Peter said with a sigh. He looked over to the cab of the truck, where Jess was still sitting with her arms crossed and looking straight ahead.

Peter pulled out his phone and dialed Bella's number, rubbing his face as he listened to it ring. "Hello?"

"Bells, ummm. I have Edward here at the little beach on the North Side and he is pretty messed up." Peter said trying to sound sympathetic. "You don't have to come and do anything; I just wanted to let you know."

Bella sighed and turned to whoever she was with to say something. "Who is with you? I mean do you have help or something. I know he is a handful when he is that way."

Peter looked over at Edward who was presently snoring. "Yeah, I left Alistair and Nessie at the bar and Jess and I brought these guys here." Peter was suddenly on alert as Bella relayed that bit of information to whomever she was with. "Who is with you?"

"Charlotte and I think she is really pissed." Bella said her voice sounding like she just realized she made a mistake. "Ummm, Peter stay where you're at I am going to come get Edward and Charlotte wants to talk to you."

"Sure thing, I'll be here." He said easily, but as soon as he hung up the phone he swore loudly, making Edward jump in his drunkenness, but not wake up. Jake looked at Peter and Jess still hadn't moved. "Bella is on the way over, with my fiancé apparently."

Jake shrugged, pulling something out of his pocket and lighting it. If the smell were any indication, it was weed. "So? What's the big deal? You drove us home."

"No, this is the middle of nowhere and it is a big deal because it's..." He said looking at the cab, Jess was now looking out the window paying attention. "It's complicated."

"Oh no, no need to be bashful around the drunks, Peter," Jess said getting out of the cab of the truck and walking around to face him. "Share those thoughts with us."

Peter clinched his fists and glared at Jess. "It's not the time and no I won't indulge you in your own little self-pity thing you have going on."

"Self-pity? Fuck you, Peter!" Jess seethed.

Peter opened his mouth to respond just as head lights hit from someone pulling into the parking lot. Peter instantly recognized Bella's car. "Fuck." He whispered, running a nervous hand through his hair. Jess laughed bitterly and walked away to the stand by the truck. Bella hadn't even turned off the engine before Charlotte jumped out of the passenger side and ran over to Peter, slapping him hard across the face. "You promised!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "You fucking promised not two fucking days ago!"

"I was making sure these drunk fucks didn't get behind the wheel!" Peter defended, ignoring the slap.

"You fucking promised! Two days later you're here with her!" She screams pointing an accusing finger at Jess.

Jess jumped up, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Don't blame me; I was going to take them myself."

Charlotte walked over to Jess with murder in her eyes. "Oh right and then Peter just insisted he come along."

"Yes Goddamnit that's exactly what happened and if you don't fucking believe me fuck you. My boyfriend is back at the bar right now that's where I would rather be!" Jess said, yelling right back.

"Chill out Charlotte this was us trying to keep Edward and Jake off the road because they had way too many." Peter reasoned, trying to take her hand. Charlotte shook him off and looked him over, her anger giving way to heartbreak.

"You promised me. You promised that you would stay away from her. Have nothing to do with her other than at the bar. You promised!" Charlotte sobbed.

Jess looked between Charlotte and Peter with her mouth open, shocked that she would ask something of him and that he would agree to it. She glared at him and walked away, starting back towards the road in the direction of the bar.

"Where are you going?" Bella called out, but Jess kept walking.

"We are friends and I told you that, but this doesn't even have anything to do with friends. She was going to take them on her own." Peter explained. "I didn't want her alone with two extremely drunk men. We may not be allowed to be around each other but I still give a shit if she get hurt or God forbid raped because I let her drive them home alone!"

"Why couldn't Alistair go with her?" Charlotte said crossed her arms, refusing to believe that she was over reacting.

"Because Jake and Alistair have bad blood and that would be just as bad if not worse with two brawling idiots!" Peter said, seeing that he was starting to get through to her. "And it was over Nessie so I couldn't have her going either!" He loosened her arms and took her hands. "Don't you see that this was the only way that we could do this?"

Charlotte nodded, seeming to have calmed down some and sniffed, taking her hands from Peter. "Well, in that case," She brought her hand out and grabbed his, setting something in it and smiling sadly. "This is the only way that we can do this."

Peter opened his hand, seeing the engagement ring shining in the middle of his palm. He shook his head, refusing to believe her. "No, you are not giving me an ultimatum!"

"I am." She said in a low voice. "You stay away from her or else this is over, for good. I'll give you tonight to think about it." She said, walking to Bella's car and getting in the passenger seat, closing the door with a decisive slam.

"She's just a friend!" Peter yelled, but he could see that even though she was looking at him, she was no longer listening. He turned, furious, kicking the side of his truck before opening the driver's door and jumping in. He took off down the road, spitting rocks and dust as he left. It wasn't more than ten minutes before he recognized Jess walking down the shoulder, her head down and her shoulders hunched. Peter reached over and rolled down the window, driving slow and pacing her. "Get in."

"Fuck off." she snapped, ignoring the offer.

"Don't be a stubborn ass and let me explain. I'm not going to yell out the window, now get in." Peter said getting frustrated.

"Well, you're going to have to because per stipulations that your fiancé set, you can't be near me now."

"I will stop this truck and physically put you in here if you don't stop fucking around!" Peter threatened, breaking fully and putting the truck in park.

Jess shrugged, making Peter growl in frustration. He jerked his door open, walked around the front of the truck, stopping in front of Jess. "Just remember you chose this route." He warned, bending over and reaching for her hand at the same time as he lifted her fireman's carry over his shoulder and towards the truck. She screeched, kicking and punching with her free hand.

"Fuck you put me down!" She screamed, but Peter ignored her, opening up the passenger side and plopping her into the seat. She sat there with her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Stay there or I'll put you over my knee the next time!" Peter said, closing the door with a slam. He quickly walked to the driver's side and got in, putting the truck back in drive and stared at the road ahead of him.

"So talk so we can get this over with!" Jess said through clinched teeth. He ignored her driving on until they got to a closed shopping center parking lot where he cut the engine and sighed, setting his head on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Jess glared out the front window without a word. He sat up turning to face her fully and touched her arm. "I'm sorry."

"That's not an explanation." She said, finally dropping her arms to look at him.

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "She asked me to agree to it for us and I tried to explain that we are friends, but she didn't want to hear it. She said because you work at the bar, anything that had to do with work was fine." he paused watching her face. She motioned for him to go on and he took a deep breath. "I thought that if I was a prick to you then I would keep you away from me, therefore keeping my promise."

Jess sighed and nodded. "Okay so I get that, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was sick as it was just agreeing to it, having to tell you I can no longer have anything to do with you would just.. " He shook his head. "I'm really sorry. For that stupid promise, for treating you like shit and for..." He trailed off.

Jess touched his arm. "And for what?"

"For doing all this to you. I knew you were Alistair's and I still did all this and now there is all this drama and I feel horrible."

"I am not sorry for that." she said, sliding a leg up on the bench seat so they were face to face. "It was wrong of us to do what we did, yes, but I do not regret one second of this." she said, searching his eyes. "I still feel it Peter, but we both know it only brings more drama and poison to the people that we love."

"Love?" He asked quickly, cocking his head to the side.

Jess looked at her fingers and back up at Peter again with a slight nod. "I do love him." she shook her head, as if trying to forget the fact. "How much trouble are you in?"

"I have to promise again and stick with it, no matter what or else she won't take this back." He said, holding up the ring.

"Do it." She said, taking him off guard.

"What? No, you're still my friend, it's not fair." Peter argued, reaching to take Jess's hand. She squeezed it affectionately and smiled. "Do it, because you love her and will do anything to keep her. I love him and with you married it will keep all the wondering, doubt, and possibilities for another slip up at bay."

Peter frowned, but what she said made sense and he nodded slightly. "Fine, but I want you to give me a right and proper goodbye. Not that pussy shit you pulled at your apartment."

Jess laughed, scooting forward and wrapping both arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Peter's hand went to her waist and they both moaned as their lips made contact. Jess was the first to pull away, putting her hand on his chest and her forehead to his, both of them panting to catch their breath.

"Goodbye Peter." She said finally, scooting away and opening her door. She looked back with a sad smile before closing it and walking away.

Peter watched her go until he could no longer see her. "Goodbye Jessica."

_**A/N: Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Okay wow, take a breath. Last one was kinda crazy right? Okay so Bella and Alist are starting their dance around the random shift in feelings. Like this insane bar isn't crazy enough, right? Don't forget please review. Good bad and ugly, I love it.**_

Chapter 10

The entire bridal party was in Nessie's living room waiting their turn for the final fitting. It was the night of the rehearsal dinner. After the fitting everyone one was going to the church to do the rehearsal and off the restaurant that Charlotte's father insisted on them going to. Nessie had been bringing people in one by one, making them get dressed so she could do last minute fixes.

"I thought you guys were coming together." Bella said poking at Charlotte who had just sat in the seat next to her. "I mean it isn't until tomorrow when you guys can't see each other right?"

Charlotte laughed. "Right, but he had to go to the office so that everything runs smooth for tomorrow. He said he will meet us there. It's not a big deal, plus Nessie has to do a last minute fitting on me so it works out." She said pointing to the dress bag she was holding. "What about Edward?"

Bella made a face and kept looking forward. "He will be there tomorrow but he is out of town right now." She said quickly, not dwelling on it to make it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Charlotte nodded and looked around the room. She felt bad now over the Jess thing. She knew that the kiss Peter shared with her was a mistake and he deeply regretted it. However they were still friends and Charlotte just wasn't comfortable enough to just let them be alone. Maybe, one day when she is married with her own man, Charlotte would feel that she could trust those two together again. Clearly just having a boyfriend isn't going to stop her loose morals. Charlotte huffed, getting herself angry about thinking about Jess again and shook it off putting on a smile. 'I'm getting married tomorrow.' She said to herself. 'I am going to be marrying Peter Whitlock and I know that I will then be truly happy.'

Charlotte looked around at everyone noticing that Alistair was here but Jess was not. Well she and Alistair never really got along after the kiss thing. 'I know he was hurt in it as well, however I couldn't help but feel that Alistair's influence had made Peter's morals slip.' Charlotte thought.

Alistair was standing in Nessie's bedroom with her, chatting with her as she made her adjustments to each person.

Alistair looked up to see Charlotte and winked at her, making her roll her eyes and look away. He scanned the room, but Peter hadn't shown up yet. He turned close to Nessie's ear and whispered. "You're saint hasn't shown up yet."

"He had to do something at the bar before he came over." Nessie said, throwing him a dirty look.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" He said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to prove? I mean really? Is this some metaphor for them being known as the good guys, but are really bad guys and you being known for a bad guy and turns out to be a good guy?" Nessie said shooing the bridesmaid away for the next one to come out. "If that is what you're going for, you have a few holes in that theory there, Ace."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "I don't care who the good guy is and who the bad guy is." Alistair said kicking at something at the carpet.

Nessie watched him as the next person came in. She gave them a quick once over and shooed them off. She put a finger up for him to hold on. "Stay here and change into your tux while I go check Charlotte's dress." Alistair nodded and watched her go before closing the door and sliding his shirt over his head and his pants down. He looked at his watch and frowned some, fishing in pockets of his jeans for his phone.

He scrolled some and then hit enter. It rang twice before kicking to voice mail and he heard Jess' voice. "Hello, you've reached Jess. Leave me a message or else fuck off and call back later!"

"Jess, if you're done fucking off, you are supposed to be here so hurry the fuck up. Okay? Love you." He hung up and threw his phone in the pile and pulled on his slacks. He was just buttoning the white shirt when Nessie came back into the room, her eyes looking him over in a not so professional. "I don't think my inseam is correct." He said with a smirk.

"Nothing about you is correct." Nessie said, trying not to laugh. She shook off the sight of him and did her work glancing up at him now and again. He seemed distracted. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, sitting down on her bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't think it's fucking convenient that both of them haven't shown up yet?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Peter is getting his tux done by someone else and Jess has no part in the wedding except as your guest. No I don't think that it's anything other than what's expected." Alistair nodded; only halfheartedly believing it. Nessie sighed coming closer and wrapping her arms around his head, hugging him to her. "It's fine. You are being paranoid because you have never considered Peter as a threat before and now that he is, it's eating you up that they are friends still. Rest assured though, Peter already told Charlotte that he would never be near her unless it was work related. He promised at the risk of the wedding being called off and he has held up. Don't worry about it."

There was only one other fight that Charlotte and Peter had before the wedding but Peter ended up getting his way and so the reception for the wedding was at the bar. Other than that small detail, not many decisions went through Peter, which was fine with him because if he had to be honest with himself, he didn't really care about the finite details.

It came to the night before the wedding, a tradition that he really didn't understand, the rehearsal dinner. Peter had hid in his office for almost a week straight now, avoiding this stupid pointless tradition. Most of all he made it so that he and Jess didn't work together more than an hour at a time. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and rubbed his face, looking across the office to see his tux hanging in the corner. He sighed and finished off the bottle of Jack that was sitting on his desk before heading to the door.

He opened the door to leave running into Jess who was in the motion of mid knock. "Uhh...Peter."

Peter leaned against the door. "Bar is closed today, what are you doing here?"

Jess stammered and shifted. "I um... forgot my wallet in your desk. I put it in the Jack Daniel's drawer."

Peter moved aside so that Jess could walk past him to get what she needed. He walked out of the room to stand by the bar, looking for the other open bottle of Jack that was back there. He was opening it and tilting it back when Jess came back out of the office.

Jess watched him chug back the Jack and smirked some. "What's wrong Peter? Drinking away the rehearsal?"

Peter snorted but didn't answer. He looked back over at her and pulled a pack of cigarettes out from a hidden drawer under the register. He shook one out and lit it, drinking again. "Why did you put it in my desk?"

"Huh?" Jess asked, confused by the change of subject. Peter nodded to the wallet in her hands and it dawned on her. "Oh um... A lot of people go in and out of Alistair's office with the main employee records being in there. It just makes me feel better having it in your office."

Peter nodded taking a drag. "And you got in..?"

"The key you gave me when I was doing the paper work." Jess watched him shift and snorted starting to head to the door. "Well since this is such a comfortable conversation, I better get to my apartment. Alistair will be wondering where I am."

"Well you make it so engaging and all." Peter retorted, leaning on the bar.

"Peter don't, you know why the small talk. We did this already remember? Several times. I know that I am sick to death of telling you goodbye." Jess said reasonably looking at him. "If this is bothering you so much then don't get married."

Peter just stared at her without a word, taking a drag of his cigarette. Jess nodded and smiled without humor. "Right, because I am good enough for a secret fuck but not for you to dump a woman that you obviously don't love if you're STILL thinking about fucking me-"

"I do love her." Peter defended, taking another long drink from his Jack bottle.

"Right well I love Alistair and he loves me too!" Jess' phone went off and she looked at the caller ID seeing it was Alistair and kicking it to voicemail.

"Oh he does?" Peter said sarcastically.

"Don't be nasty because you're pissed off at yourself." Jess said crossing her arms so that she wouldn't slap him... or anything else.

"Myself. No I have no reason to be pissed off at myself." Peter said putting the bottle down and walking closer to Jess. "I'm pissed off at Alistair... at Charlotte, hell I'm fucking pissed off at you! However me? No. Not in the slightest." He said sneering at her.

"Me? What do you possibly have to be pissed at me about?"

"Because you are all righteous about me not leaving Charlotte but look how quick you're dropping Alistair." He said dropping his cigarette into the sink behind the counter. "Because you still walk around here like I am the one with the problem, but you know that it's ..." He stopped staring at her for a second before shaking his head and talking another long drink of the Jack. He capped the bottle and put it back under the counter. Jess was just staring at him as he walked around her heading for the front door.

"Killing me inside." She said in a low voice that made him stop in his tracks. He turned slowly back to look at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I won't even begin to try and tell you because you are getting married tomorrow."

"Tell me."

"No." She said, more like telling herself then Peter.

"Show me." He said, his breath already coming out in pants. She walked across the bar, dropping her phone and wallet on the floor stepping right up to him. She took his hand in hers lightly kissing the back of it before looking up at him. "Peter, you're getting married tomorrow."

"Then let this be the last goodbye." He said, holding his breath for the offer to be rejected with a slap.

Jess made a noise deep in her throat that sounded like a moan before she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. They walked backwards her back hitting the bar. Peter was already tugging at her shirt, urging her to take it off. She lifted her arms up letting him lift it over her head, their lips barely parting. "Oh God Peter."

Peter moaned against her mouth his hands pushing up her skirt as hers worked on his belt. He felt her get his belt free and urgently reach her hand down the front of his slacks. He groaned when her warm hand slowly stroked him. "So hard for me." She whispered to him, looking up at him through her long lashes. "You have no idea." He moaned, lifting her up so that she sat on the bar.

Jess missed the contact with his length, but it was soon forgotten as he kissed up her thigh, his fingers lightly pushing her skirt up again, until they reached her thin lace underwear. He wasted no time in ripping them out of his way, pulling her ass to the edge of the bar top and hooking her legs over his shoulders as he leaned in lapping at her wet core. As his tongue made contact, she moaned loud. One hand bracing on the bar top, the other fisting his long hair. "Oh holy fuck Peter!"

His tongue slid inside her making her grip his hair tighter. He drug his tongue along her lips, flicking lightly at her sensitive spot. Her hips rocked against him pushing his mouth harder against her, making him groan. He looked up at her watching her lust heavy eyes try to stare back as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them to the floor and slowly stroking his hard member begging for attention.

Jess's moans turned into cries as she got closer to her finish and Peter let her legs slide to the side and he slowly prowled up her body, forcing her to lay back long ways on the bar. She tugged on his shirt taking it off their eyes not leaving each other. "Peter, please I need you."

Peter smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He said, moving between her legs and rubbing his tip along her wet lips until she growled at him in frustration, making him laugh. Finally he gave in, pushing up into her shivering at her warm wetness. "Oh God yes!" He slid her legs up on his arms, keeping his pace slow and steady. Jess gripped his shoulders, looking up into his eyes.

Jess looked away blinking quickly and Peter almost stopped to see if she was alright but she started to move her hips, a hand sliding down his back to grip his ass, silently telling him not to stop. He knew what was wrong, what they were both ignoring. He grabbed her chin, making her look at him trying to tell her that he knew. He pushed up into her harder, putting all frustration, undeveloped emotion, anger, and want into each thrust, moving faster.

"Yes, baby, fuck!" Jess moaned loud, both hands now on his ass, helping him push into her as she rolled her hips up into each thrust. "Peter! Yes!"

She was clinching and releasing over and over, making the familiar tingle crawl up Peter's spine. "So tight baby, fuck!" He pushed harder, working to his release. Her moan's turned to screams as she tightened like a vice around him, making him growl as he slammed into her with each spasm of release. The room rang with their mutual climaxes, each other's names on their lips.

Everyone was just pulling into the church when Peter had arrived. Jess was already there, since he had her leave before him so that they wouldn't get there at the same time. They had kissed one last time and without a word he once again had to watch her walk away. The rehearsal went well and only Alistair kept glaring at Peter. Peter looked back at him steadily, but was planning on punching him hard when the rehearsal was over. The look in Alistair's eyes told Peter that he was thinking the same thing. Well at least they were on the same page, even if it was to kick each other's ass. Brothers or not.

Peter and Charlotte walked through the vows without actually saying them, they did the kiss and everyone clapped as if it were the big day. The wedding planner pulled the bride and groom aside after it was done, but Peter watched Alistair walking towards him and he tensed ready for the fight. Nessie came out of nowhere, stopping Alistair and distracting him into going with her somewhere behind the pews.

Peter saw that Jess's back was to them and only Bella seemed to look up when they disappeared behind the wall, she only looked for a second before returning to the conversation with Jess.

"Are you fucking insane?" Nessie whispered harshly once they go out of sight of everyone. "I saw what you were about to do!"

"If I don't he will, I saw it all over his face." Alistair whispered back, the muscle in his jaw working. His hands were clenching and unclenching, itching to fight.

"Alistair, chill the fuck out or you are going to ruin this wedding and I will have to kick your ass if I sewed all these outfits for nothing!" She growled in a low whisper, but he was still one track minded, his eyes seeking out Peter. Nessie looked around for anyone watching before pulling him further behind the wall by his shirt. She spun him so her back was against the wall and he slammed into her. Her hand went straight to cupping his manhood while her lips automatically finding his with a quiet gasp.

Alistair was taken by surprise, started to pull away from her, but her hand was too persistent, distracting him into kissing back. His hands slid down her side and she broke the kiss, panting. She touched his cheek lightly, seeing that his focus was changed and smiled, slipping past him with a satisfied smirk. Alistair watched her go and smiled slightly, turning the other way, almost colliding with Bella.

"Whoa! Bells, you scared the crap out of me." Alistair said, laughing. Bella smiled staying in front of him with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Don't think I don't know Alistair." She said calmly, her eyes daring him to lie.

"What do you think you know?" He said, looking down at her.

"You know exactly what I mean. She is my sister and," She pointed to Jess still out with everyone else now talking with one of the bridesmaids. "She is one of my best friends. Knock it off Alistair!" She warned before spinning on her heel and heading back to everyone else.

Alistair rode with Jess to the restaurant, but his mind was elsewhere as they chatted. Jess frowned looking at his face. "Are you alright?"

Alistair nodded, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm fine. I am just thinking about Charlotte and Peter, that's all."

Jess grinned. "Is all this wedding stuff making your nervous?"

Alistair laughed. "Maybe a little, but you have not given me the hint that that is what you are interested in." He looked over at her as they pulled into the parking lot. "Is it?"

Jess shook her head and patted his hand. "Not in the forefront of my mind." She reassured him, getting out of the car when they were parked. Alistair followed, seeing Bella pulling in to the lot. He saw that Jess had gone to chat with someone and he walked over to Bella as she was getting out of the car. He had a smile on his face, making her instantly suspicious. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Walk in with me." He said offering his arm. She took the offered arm, still looking at him with suspicious eyes. "I have thought about what you said." He said quietly, his face not changing from anything but pleasant.

"Is that right?" she said, going along with the façade smiling brightly at Charlotte and Peter as they walked into the restaurant. Jess and a group of others walked in front of them and Alistair and Bella took up the back. "And what conclusion have you come to?" she said as they walked through the door.

Alistair yanked her to the right pulling her with him as he hid inside a small room that was used for small private parties. He yanked her in and closed the door quietly, spinning around to look at her. "I decided that I don't like being threatened." He growled low stalking towards her as she backed up, glaring at him.

"Well I don't like that you're with my best friend and fucking my sister!" She spat back, her back hitting the far wall. Her glare didn't falter as she looked up at him.

"I haven't fucked her!" He said, putting a hand and either side of her head.

"Shocking." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Jealous?" He asked in a smooth voice as one hand lightly touched her cheek. She fought the urge to lean against his hand. He saw it. "That's it isn't it? That douche bag Edward has been neglecting you and you are jealous that your sister is getting some action?"

"Fuck you!" She said through clenched teeth.

"If you ask nicely, I will do that for you." He whispered leaning in he took her chin tilting it up and brushing his lips softly against hers. She gasped, smacking him hard, but Alistair grasped her arms, pulling her to him. He used her gasp to deepen the kiss, making her moan involuntarily. His hands slid down her back, gripping her ass and pulling her tight against him, rocking slightly into her.

He could go on. He wanted to go on. He opened his eyes and looked at her, knowing he could have her in that little room while his girlfriend and mistress were in the next room. He could, but he wouldn't. He and Bella had always been friends; there was no need to make her join the Alistair's Ex Club. In fact that thought was a depressing one, no matter how bad he wanted her right now.

So he dropped her like she was burning him, leaving her against the wall and leaving the small room without turning back. He went back to the main hall, adjusting himself to look appropriate before going to where everyone was sitting. He kissed Jess on the back of the neck and held her hand tight sitting next to her. He noticed that there was a missing seat in between Jess and Nessie. He saw Bella come back into the room and the calls and jokes that she endured, her cheeks were still slightly flushed, making him smirk a little.

She came over and he thought for a split second that she was going to call him out in front of everyone, but instead she moved between Nessie and Jess, looking directly at her plate in silence.

Peter paced the small room in the church that was dedicated to him getting dressed, his tux was on but the shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was loose around his neck. There was a knock on the door, making him jump some. He sighed walking to the door seeing Jess on the other side he closed it shut again quickly.

"No!" He said setting his forehead on the door.

Jess pounded her fist on the door once making a face. "Peter! Just let me in!"

He sighed, pounding his head a few more times before opening up the door again and peeking through the crack. Jess smiled slightly and gestured for him to move. "Real quick I promise."

Peter stepped back, letting her by and quietly closed the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"That's what I was about to ask you!" Jess said walking up to him and smacking the side of his head. "You're at the church, in your tux and you are late for your wedding!" She stepped back and let out a small gasp. "You cut your hair!"

"I'm working on my vows!" He said pacing again, ignoring her comment about his hair.

"You haven't written your vows? Are you retarded? Why the hell not?" Jess said hitting him again.

"Stop hitting me!" He said, batting her hand away. "I was busy last night, if you don't remember!" He spat back at her. Jess opened her mouth and closed it again and opened it but Peter cut her off. "No, that's not what I meant. I was talking about that stupid rehearsal dinner that did nothing but remind me of how I have not yet written my vows!"

"Well stupid, do them now instead of pacing the room thinking about how you haven't done them!" Jess said, walking up to him and fixed his shirt and tie. He watched her and seemed to calm down some. Jess looked up at him annoyed. "Get to it!"

"Will you hold the fuck still please?" Nessie snapped, trying to fix his tie.

"Why do I have to wear that tie? Why can't I just go without it?" Alistair whined, trying to move away to see his hair in the mirror.

"Would you stop, you look fine!" Nessie snapped still trying to get him to hold still. Nessie finished with the tie and looked him over one last time before heading for the door leading to the main room of the church. There was a knock on the door before she had a chance to open it.

Nessie opened it to a panic ridden Bella. "Have you seen Peter?"

"He's missing?" Nessie said with disbelief.

Alistair laughed earning a glare from both women. "What? I told him when he first proposed that he wouldn't go through with this shit." He said, making himself laugh again.

"Shut it Alistair, this isn't the time!" Nessie said, turning back to Bella. Alistair searched his tux pockets until he found his cigarettes and lit one. Bella rolled her eyes and took Nessie's hand, dragging her out with her. She closed the door behind her, but not before catching Alistair's smirk and wink at her.

"Okay I'm done!" Peter said jumping up, looking for his jacket.

Jess tried to snatch the paper away from him, but he was too quick and shrugged his jacket on, and looked up at her with a smirk. "Oh come on!"

Peter sighed and held up the paper looking at her as he recited what he wrote.

_I Peter, choose you Charlotte as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Charlotte: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep._

Jess nodded shooing Peter out of the room. Holding a big smile for him until he was out of sight, then and only then did she let a silent tear roll down her cheek.

_**A/N: Please send me love, because I am needy and greedy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: okay the turning point in EVERYTHING. The affairs and especially Bella and Alistair. I hope you are like this so fair. To my few reviewers, thank you. Please continue to review. I love hearing from you. Foster was someone from SL onsite that i just couldn't get rid of because.. well he cracked me up. He is from Australia, just so you know folks.  
**_

Chapter 11

The wedding went off without any problems. The reception was insane with tango dancing by Nessie and Alistair, which also lead to a fight with Jake later. Edward never showed, of course, so Bella stuck close to Jess for most of the night and ended up leaving early.

All in all, for Peter and Charlotte it was a great night. Everything had gone off without any problems and Charlotte didn't even yell at him when she found out why he was late.

While Peter and Charlotte were on their honeymoon, Jess and Alistair got more serious, having longer talks about the future and things like actually committing to one another. By the time that Peter and Charlotte were home, Alistair and Jess had decided to hold off on anything until they both felt right… which really meant that Alistair was stalling and wanted more time to think of a way out of moving forward and just stay girlfriend and boyfriend.

Peter wasn't fully feeling married, probably because him and Charlotte had been together for so long that it just felt like another day. Especially how naturally Jess had slipped back in with Alistair like nothing happened, but that was the deal. One last time and nothing happened.

It was now November and the bar was planning on having a celebration for Thanksgiving making Alistair, Jess, Peter and Lilly run around like crazy with promotions, decorations, and band preparations. It was only a few days before when Foster Marks walked through the door.

Alistair was coming into the main room from the back when Foster appeared. Alistair almost dropped the crate of Jack he was carrying when he saw him. "No fucking shit!"

Foster grinned wide opening his arms. "Alistair, you berk bastard! I figgered you too dill to keep a boozer!"

Alistair laughed putting the case down and walking across the room to give his old friend a big hug. Alistair called over his shoulder. "Peter! Babe! Come out here!"

Jess came around the corner, not missing Nessie's slight move but pretending that she didn't see it. She instead followed Peter, confused as to what was going on. Alistair stepped aside to reveal a man that was straight off of something like animal planet's sexy surviving bush man show. Then he spoke. "Look at you Blokes all tall poppies with your…" Foster looked around Alistair and Peter to Jess and Nessie with a slow sexy smile. "You wallies got Sheila's like these?"

Peter shifted lifting a hand to explain but Alistair cut him off walking over to Jess and throwing an arm around her. "This is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jessica, this is a very old friend, Foster." Alistair introduced proudly.

Peter rolled his eyes stepping forward. "Foster!" The men laughed embracing. Foster winked at Nessie making her blush slightly and the boys and Jess sat at a booth. "So Foster, what are you doing here?"

"Your old woman was visiting the oldies and they yacked about you having some hotel now. So I thought I would come donder and stay a step? Check out yur boozer." He said with a shrug. Jess looked between Peter and Alistair who were just nodding like they understood anything that this man was saying.

Jess excused herself and headed back to the bar standing next to Nessie who's eyes haven't left the boy's table. Jess cleared her throat, pushing past Nessie to help a customer that was waiting to be served.

* * *

They had been waiting weeks to finally get all the pictures back from the wedding so when Bella got the call from the Photo-Hut she called Charlotte right away and they went over to get all 43 packets of pictures.

They sat on the floor in Bella's apartment, going through each pack together, laughing and remembering each moment. Charlotte opened a pack while Bella was putting a pack to the side and she gasped, quickly closing the pack and setting it to the side quickly.

Bella took one look at Charlotte and laughed. "Oh no, it can't be that bad!" She said trying to reach for the pictures, but Charlotte blocked them. Charlotte shook her head trying to think fast. "Um… They are some pictures that are personal that got in by accident. Peter and I. Um…"

Bella saw the lie all over Charlotte's face and finally grabbed the pictures, opening them slowly, trying to control the panic in her heart. She pulled out the pictures and then instantly realized that they had gotten mixed into the wedding packs by accident. They were pictures of another party, in her apartment, without Bella. "Oh my God!" She covered her mouth like she was going to be sick, letting the pictures fall from her hands.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry! I don't even know how they got mixed in with the wedding stuff." Charlotte rambled trying to console her friend.

Bella spoke in a far away and pained voice. "My club card. He uses my club card when I am not around. They just grouped everything under my name since I used my club card for the wedding pictures too." She gagged a few times before standing up. "Oh God I can't be in here right now."

Charlotte gathered all the wedding photos and they left the apartment going to Charlotte and Peter's house.

* * *

Peter looked at his phone when it made a noise and called over to Nessie. "Ness! I just got a text from Charlotte to call your sister ASAP!" He said turning back to Foster and Alistair. They tried to get Foster to stay with them but he argued, saying that the motel down the street was plenty big enough.

"You know I'm no better, just going place to place like I do. I'm no boofhead!" He said reassuring the men.

"We know! We know! We just want to make sure that you're not out in the grass, you know?" Alistair said collecting the empty beer bottles and bringing them back to the bar. They had been the only ones in there for a while and Peter just decided to close up early.

He was about to turn around and head back to the table when Nessie came out of the back hallway looking worried. "Alistair! I have to go! Bella found some pictures with Edward in them… I guess it was bad. She needs me!"

Alistair frowned and nodded letting Nessie leave. He opened his phone, typing out a quick text when Jess came up from behind him making him jump slightly and close his phone shoving it into his pocket before turning around and hugging Jess tight. "What was that all about?" She asked nodding to the parking lot just as Nessie sped away.

Alistair shrugged. "I guess Bella finally got solid evidence that Edward has been cheating and didn't take it too well."

Jess made a sympathetic noise and frowned. "Poor girl, I should call her and make sure she is going to be okay."

Alistair nodded. "Good idea. If she needs me and Peter to be back up again, we will be happy to." Jess nodded opening her phone and scrolled threw her contacts until she found Bella.

Alistair walked back to the table and gave Peter a brief rundown on what happened. They both said good night to Foster, promising to catch up again soon before finally closing up.

Peter told Alistair to call him if anything needed to be handled and Alistair promised. Alistair also lied. There was no way that he was letting Peter have a piece of that douche bag before Alistair could get his hands on him.

Alistair drove Jess back to the house, with her protesting the whole time, then drove to Bella's apartment. Her car was there so he got out, walking to the door and knocking loudly once. Edward answered the door and Alistair balled up his fist.

"Alistair no!" Bella and Charlotte both came running out from behind Edward with their hands flailing. Edward smirked slightly and let the ladies protect him. Alistair sneered, pushing past the women.

"Alistair Liam Baur, Goddamnit I said NO!" Bella shouted, stopping him mid stride. He turned slightly to the left, which in the small door frame, left him only inches from her. The rehearsal dinner, which they had both worked adamantly to forget, came flooding back.

"You're taking him back again?" Alistair said with disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? You have photographic evidence!" Alistair seethed, glaring over at Edward.

"It wasn't him! It was a mistake" Bella said quickly, although her voice was lower and her breath was more deliberate.

Alistair turned his furious look back to her. "Really Bells? There is someone who had a party with a man that looks just like Edward-Fairy here in an apartment that looks just like yours AND they happened to accidentally get listed under your name using YOUR card?"

"Look it's handled alright, so you can go back to your little girlfriend back home and leave me to mine." Edward said smartly, smirking. Alistair inched forward, but Bella grabbed his arm. He shook her off and pointed a finger in Edward's face. "Let me fucking catch you without her around. At least when she is there, she would beg for me to stop. Think about when it's just me and you pal." Alistair growled, giving Bella one last glare before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Nessie sat waiting the next day for Bella to leave for work. When she finally saw her car pull away she slowly got out of the car walking to the apartment knocking lightly. Edward came to the door, confused. "Um... you just missed her Nessie, she left already." Nessie nodded not saying anything as she pushed past him going into the apartment. He closed the door and turned to face her in the small hallway. "So what's up?"

Nessie walked up close to him looking up at him with a slow sultry smile. "I know your secret." She said in a sexy purr.

Edward's eyes narrowed instantly and he stepped back some. "Oh do you now? What, might I ask, are you planning on doing with this information?"

It didn't escape her notice that he didn't even deny it. She stepped closer again and spoke in a soft whisper. "Blackmail you."

Edward laughed and started to push past her and she grabbed his hand sliding it up her shirt, gliding his fingers over her bra-less breasts. He bit his lip, his hand lightly squeezing, bringing his attention back to her. Nessie smirked. "Good boy. Now I know about everything and baby let me tell you things you thought you got away with. Things like Renata in the store room of the bar?"

Edward's eyes sharpened again and he turned towards her, his other hand roaming her backside. "Talk." He said, sliding his hand down her crack and in between her legs.

She chewed her lip, her own hands working on his buckle, but her eyes were all business. "Leave my sister… for good this time and never come back again."

Edward lifted her shirt over her head, his mouth on her shoulder and neck. "I don't see how this helps your sister any." He mumbled against her skin, his hands now working to get her short shorts off.

Nessie freed him of his pants sliding her hand in gripping his dick harder than was comfortable just to make sure she had his attention. "You will never have the chance to hurt her again."

Edward nodded and then groaned as her hand slowly started stroking him. "Still don't see what this has to do with anything." He said gesturing between them.

"Maybe I just wanted you to fuck me?" Nessie whispered before he finally got her shorts down and dipped his fingers into her.

"Maybe you're just as big of a slut as Renata?" He said nastily, pushing her back against the wall, kicking his pants aside.

Nessie stroked him more deliberately, dropping to her knees in front of him, his dick hovering in front of her mouth. She looked up at him with the slow sexy smirk from earlier. "If you tell Bella about this, I'll tell her you raped me." She said before taking him deep into her throat.

* * *

Bella was useless at work. Four hours into it, her boss had finally had enough and sent her home sick. She knew what Alistair was saying last night made sense, but if she thought about it too closely she knew that she would break in half.

She drove to her apartment with less enthusiasm then she normally would when she got off work early. She even stopped at the liquor store, buying a bottle of Jack before going home. She figured if maybe she just didn't think on it for a while, didn't think on anything, maybe it wouldn't seem so bad.

She pulled into the parking area and noticed Nessie's car sitting there. She frowned, but shrugged it off, knowing that she probably was just stopping by to check on her, forgetting when she worked. Bella got out of the car and headed to the apartment then stopped short, hearing her phone ring. She opened her purse, having to crouch on the ground to dig through it until she found it and frowned at the caller I.D.

"What Alistair?" She said, standing back up right again.

"Are you okay?" He said in a voice that didn't exactly say that he cared or not.

"I don't believe that you give a shit, Alistair." She said, frowning at herself because she now lost her keys because of digging for the phone. She decided to just knock on the door to make Edward or Nessie open it for her.

"That's unfair, I called didn't I?" Alistair defended. His voice was muffled slightly, she was guessing he was probably on the bike heading over and that was why he was calling.

"Well calling doesn't mean you care. Plus if you must know, I haven't been feeling well, so I got sent home from work early. I'm walking in now." She said, trying the handle. It was open. She walked in seeing Edward's pants on the floor making her roll her eyes and she bent to pick them up until she saw Nessie's shirt and her shorts not far from it. She looked up the hallway and saw that the bedroom door was closed. "Oh my God." She whispered, slowly backing out of the house and quietly closing the door.

"Bells? What's wrong?" Alistair said, anger rising in his voice. Bella opened and closed her mouth, making only squeaks. "Bella? I'm around the corner, stay put." Bella vaguely heard Alistair's bike in the distance, but it didn't register through the shock of fog she felt in her head.

"Bella? Bella!" Somehow through the white-noise in her head she felt Alistair shaking her and calling her name. She frowned shaking her head and then she was being picked up and brought to his bike. She felt him climb on behind her and somewhere in her brain it clicked that she was in front on him. She grasped in front of her, holding the gas tank and as soon as the bike fired up and took off down the street she seemed to snap out of it.

They rode for ten minutes before heading to the woods and driving another thirty minutes. Bella's teeth were chattering by the time Alistair stopped the bike at a small rest stop that was only big enough for one port-a-pot and a small wooden bench. He lifted her off the bike and she struck at him. "I can fucking walk!"

Alistair put his hands up in surrender. "You couldn't fucking talk a few minutes ago, asshole, I was trying to help you!"

"Help me? How could you possibly help? By pointing out the fucking obvious to me again?" Bella seethed walking towards him making him back up. "Well, let me help you along with that task shall we? Yes, Edward had a party at my house. In the pictures I found he was cock-deep in one woman while face deep in another!" She said gagging a little as she spoke. Tears started streaming down her face and Alistair sat on the small bench listening to her.

"Oh and I get home today to tell him just that and I find Ne..." she took a few deep breaths. "He was with someone."

Alistair's jaw muscle ticked with tension. "You asked for it you know." He said calmly.

If Bella could've shot fire out of her eyes, Alistair would have been a toasty man. "I asked for it, really? I don't recall asking to be cheated on in the most disgusting of ways over and over."

Alistair relaxed on the bench, resting his elbows on the backrest. "You did, every time you let his scum bag ass back through that door." He said calmly.

Bella marched over to him her finger pointed. "So I suppose that finding my sister there today minus some clothing, I asked for that one too then huh?" She yelled. "You fucking unbelievable prick! How the fuck dare you be so high and mighty about anything that Edward does when you're doing the same thing to Jess!"

Alistair glared. "Nessie was there?"

Bella snorted. "That would be the part you heard."

"This is about your fuck up, Bella, not mine. I told you to stay out of my business." He growled.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" Bella said, sounding bored. "Real threatening, boy, I sure learned my lesson." She snapped sarcastically.

"Apparently you haven't yet." Alistair said, getting more pissed. "I seem to recall this conversation being about the fact that you're just letting him do this to you over and over again! Why?"

"Maybe it's a less whore way of not being alone." She choked, annoyed that she was crying in front of him.

"It's still a whore if you're getting fucked over and over again!" He said through clenched teeth. Bella gasped, moving fast to slap him across the face, but he caught her hand. "You only get away with that once with me." He seethed.

Bella tried to jerk her hand from his grasp, but he held tight causing her to crash back into him again, landing half on his lap. She growled in frustration at his smug smirk. "I fucking hate you!" She ground out before fisting his short hair and bringing his face to hers.

Alistair let go of her hand instantly, frowning in confusion. When she didn't pull away, but instead brought the rest of herself the rest of the way onto his lap, he grasped her hips, kissing her with his full attention. She moaned rocking against him slightly making one hand push down on her ass to get better friction as she rocked against him. The other hand slid up her back, tangling in her hair, pressing them closer.

Bella pulled away panting looking at Alistair, still furious at him. He stared back waiting for her next move.

* * *

"So you guys are doing well then?" Peter asked, working behind the bar with Jess. They had been slammed all day and Alistair suddenly decided not to show up and it was Nessie's day off.

Jess nodded smiling. "Yes, we even had the future talk, if you can believe it. He was, however, smoking profusely the whole time." She said laughing.

Peter laughed, making up three drinks for a group that just sat down in a far booth. "That sounds like him. Good, I am glad that he had grown up enough to take your relationship seriously."

Jess smiled and patted Peter on the back in a friendly way. "Things are looking up for the both of us I guess."

Peter laughed. "Yeah well except for your MIA boyfriend. Where the hell is he?"

Jess shrugged. "I think he went to stop by Bella's before coming over, just to make sure she was alright."

Peter nodded. "Oh right, well I hope he hasn't gotten himself arrested."

Jess snorted. "If he did I am sure that Edward deserved every bit of it and manslaughter is a worthy sentence."

Charlotte came into the bar, giving Jess a stiff nod when she said 'Hello' brightly. She turned to Peter, giving him an unnecessary passionate kiss, making sure her wedding ring was visible. Jess kept her good spirit and helped a few customers.

Peter set Charlotte back frowning at her. "Charlotte, is that really needed? What's going on?"

Charlotte pouted prettily batting her eyes. "I wanted to say that I love you and I'll be home before Christmas." She said, tugging his arm slightly seeking attention. He smiled hugging her tight and giving her a quick kiss before moving to the side to help with the line that Jess had.

She watched him, gritting her teeth, trying not to throw a fit. She crossed her arms and headed for the door. Peter saw her going and smiled. "Call me when you land babe!" He called out grabbing four beers with one hand and four shots with the other hustling to the table that ordered them.

It was good to be back to work and everything back to normal with him and Jess. Although things were good finally, there was a dark cloud looming below the surface.

* * *

"Get on the bike!" Alistair snapped sitting on the bike, walking it next to Bella who decided that walking the 12 miles back home was a better alternative to getting back on the bike with him.

"Fuck off Alistair." She snapped back, walking with her arms crossed down the side of the road.

He laughed throwing up his arms. "I wasn't even the one that did it this time!"

"That doesn't make it okay, Alistair!"

"Well on my side it does," He said with a smirk. "I'm actually innocent in this."

She stopped walking to glare at him full force. "You are anything but innocent, especially in this!"

He kicked the kick stand on the bike, getting off of it, making Bella jump back in alarm. He rolled his eyes. "I am not going to attack you relax."

"You know what I think? I think we just shouldn't be friends anymore. That's what I think." She said, recomposing her glare.

Alistair stiffened his spine looking at her seriously. "You're not going to be my friend anymore because you want to fuck me?" He searched her face, the face he had known since high school. "Fine, let me be a courteous stranger then and give you a fucking ride home."

They stared at each other for a good minute and then she gave a curt nod.

_**A/N: Please Review :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Oh my jellies that was a lot, okay kiddies, there is more... can you stand it. Thank you my reviewers. **_

Chapter 12

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Alistair paced around Nessie's small apartment throwing his hands all around in gesture. "Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"You have no fucking say in what I do, thank you very much and I was protecting Bella!" She said crossing her arms with a pouty look on her lips. This is the first time that Alistair talked to her since a few days before Thanksgiving. Alistair took Bella back to her apartment and stayed with her while Charlotte came and picked her up. She hasn't gone back to the apartment since. It was now two weeks before Christmas and he still had yet to see her smile or speak to him further then ordering a drink.

"By fucking her boyfriend? Really, Nessie?" Alistair said glaring down at her. "You are a stupid child! Only you would think of something stupid like that!"

"I am not a child!" She said, picking up a heavy paper weight off the table and throwing at him.

He moved out of the way and then stalked towards her angrily, grabbing her harshly by the face. "You don't fucking throw another thing at me, you hear me? I am not your bitch ass boyfriend that can you have a tantrum with. If I were, I would have dumped your spoiled ass months ago."

"Fuck you." She said through clenched teeth, glaring up at him.

"No, you haven't done that either. Guess Edward is so much better. Go make him your sugar daddy." He said, pushing her face away from him and heading towards the door.

He heard her growl loudly in frustration as he walked out the door as she screamed after him. "AT LEAST HE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THEN HIS DICK!"

* * *

"She still won't talk to you?" Asked Peter when Alistair walked past him. Alistair shook his head and looked around to see Bella at a booth talking with Jess and Charlotte.

No one knew about the kiss… either of the kisses. Everyone assumed that because Edward was anonymously dropped at the Emergency room the next day barely breathing and almost all of his facial bones broken were why Bella wouldn't talk to Alistair. Alistair knew, however, that she was only keeping true to her word. They were no longer friends. A year ago he would have been concerned however not really felt the loss. He always saw something in her that could be more; yet she was always devoted to Edward. Now he felt it and it sucked to lose his longtime friend.

It was only days before Christmas and Lilly was hosting three parties at the bar in the course of the week so everyone was everywhere at once. Alistair was planning a getaway with Jess but with the lack of help over the holidays they had to put it on hold until after the New Year.

Foster became a permanent fixture in the bar, often lending a hand when it was needed. Jess tried her best to understand most of what he was saying and at her urging he worked on his slang some and tried to speak more American. It actually ended up working out, since all the women that came into the bar swooned over his accent, even though if they could understand him they would have cut his dick off for some of the bold things he was saying.

Jess and Bella got up and were working on hanging up decorations while Charlotte made her way over to Peter smiling brightly. "Don't you just love Christmas?"

Peter nodded pulling out the Christmas wine and Champagne glasses out. "I do, plus the holidays bring great football games." Charlotte rolled her eyes and Jess and Bella cheered from across the bar making Peter laugh.

Alistair came out and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I have something I would like to do! I want everyone to participate."

"We are not having an orgy in this bar Alistair!" Jess joked, making them laugh. Alistair rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No seriously. I want to do a secret Santa."

There were a few groans from the temp workers but most of everyone agreed and Alistair was pleased as he had everyone pull a name out of a glass. He picked last making sure he rigged who he was picking accurately.

There were some giggles and Peter looked at Alistair giving him a pat on the back for thinking of the idea. They had been getting along better, now that Peter and Jess seemed to be able to be friends again without any awkwardness. Alistair had seemed to have let go, or at least not show, his suspicion over Peter and Jess sleeping together. They talked about it over several hard drinks with Foster and a few punches thrown and they were right again. Like brothers should be.

"Okay so you have today and tonight at the Christmas party you have to hand over your gifts." Alistair said, shoving the paper in his pocket. "And no trying to find out who has your name!"

Peter looked at his paper and saw Bella's name and smiled knowing he had thought of the perfect gift already. She had been staying with them while looking for a new apartment. Although Edward had moved out, she refused to go back to the house. She was still speaking to her sister, although they are brief and distant now.

Bella looked at her paper and crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. She wasn't in the holiday spirit and it was only Alistair. She didn't plan on getting him anything other than a punch in the face. She hated him. For everything that he stood for which is exactly what Edward did to her. She hated him for showing her how blind she had been about Edward. She hated him because when they kissed she didn't care about her sister or Jess's feelings at all. She hated him because even now, thinking about the kisses, made her bite her lip.

Charlotte looked at her paper and smiled wide at Peter's name. She was blissfully happy since they got married. She knew that every man had to have a wild card hidden, unless you were Alistair and were all together a wildcard with no shame to hide it. Peter wasn't Alistair though and he got his little tryst out of his system and was a true loving husband to her. True they hadn't had a whole lot of time together to be a married couple since she had joined full time at the dance studio. She knew though that once she got him to leave the bar running to Alistair and be with her more, then things would be truly perfect.

Nessie had picked Charlotte making her smile. She had a gift already for her so it was perfect that she had picked her name. Her thoughts drifted back to Alistair who still hadn't spoken to her, except for when he yelled at her not to long ago. She sighed, biting her thumb nail lightly. She had a plan for tonight and she hoped it was enough to get him back.

Jess laughed at getting Foster's name, showing Bella instantly, making her laugh too. Alistair gave them a dirty look for sharing and Jess tried to put on a serious face and failed, cracking up laughing again. She had to think about it for only a second before deciding to get him a dictionary / thesaurus combo pack.

The day went by slow for Alistair, having set up something special for Jess. He thought a lot about his gift and knew that everything had to be perfect. It was going to be perfect on Christmas day if Lilly hadn't set up the parties, but it didn't matter now. He knew that she was going to love it anyways. Everything that had happened with Bella and Nessie made him think about Jess. She was a tolerant woman, even though she didn't know anything that was going on with Nessie or about the few times he had kissed Bella, he saw that she knew something was off. He didn't want to lose her. He still thought that Peter and her had slept together, but also knew that if it had happened, it wasn't happening anymore. Nor would it happen again if Alistair had anything to say about it.

When the party started that night, Lilly was pleased with the decorations and catering that the bar provided for her clients. Peter ran around with Alistair behind the bar while he had the all the girls, Bella and Charlotte included, running drinks.

By the end of the night, each of the girls easily made over 200 in tips alone and Alistair and Peter walked away with over $400 in tips. After the last customer was gone Lilly paid Peter and Alistair handsomely for the night with a small Christmas bonus.

Everyone stayed late after clean up drinking and to hand over their Secret Santa gifts. Foster almost fell over in his chair laughing at Jess' gift to him. Peter had gotten Bella a gift certificate to Bed, Bath and beyond for $200. Charlotte had already gotten Peter custom matching shot glasses that said Charlotte & Peter forever on them. Nessie got Charlotte 1001 nights of sex book and a teddy. Bella just glared at Alistair when her time around so they moved on to Alistair who shook off Bella's icy glare and gave Jess a small wrapped box. She smiled opening it to find a 13 custom made guitar picks. She cocked her head looking at him and he smiled.

"It's at home waiting." He said and she jumped up clapping and cheering. "You got me a guitar?" She said excited. He grinned and nodded. "And you're going to teach me how to play?" He laughed and nodded again.

Everyone congratulated Jess and after agreeing to pictures for everyone, they finally went back to the apartment, Jess hopping in the passenger seat the whole time.

When they got home she all but jumped out of the car while it was still moving. Alistair had put out petals for her to follow and she looked back at him with her eyes wide.

Alistair laughed. "Just because I don't ever do it, doesn't mean I don't know how to be romantic." He said with a smirk. He followed behind her as she followed the petals into the house and into the bedroom. On the bed was her guitar, her name engraved in dark purple letters with rose petals all around it. She ran over to it, picking it up and admiring.

While she was distracted he came behind her, speaking close to her ear. "Do you like it?"

Her eyes never left the guitar. "It's beautiful!" she said carefully setting it down.

"Good because that is not your only gift." He said wrapping his arms around her and opening his hand to show a small familiar light blue box. She took the box and turned, looking at him. "What? Well, open it!" He said rolling his eyes.

"You know I don't really wear this stuff, especial Tiffany's…" She started to protest opening the box finding a small black crushed velvet box inside. Her eyes got a little wider and she licked her lips before opening it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring making her gasp slightly and look up at him confused. "Are you…?"

"Look I am not really the type for this sort of thing, but I think that sometime it could happen with you. So if you didn't mind a long engagement, I just wanted to kind of secure that it will happen if you can bear with me." He said, taking a deep breath. "With that being said, will you eventually marry me?"

Jess opened and closed her mouth a few time before smiling wide. "Yes." Alistair grinned, picking her up and hugging her tight. When he carefully set her down he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

He kissed her hard, laying her back on the bed, just as his phones alert went off in his pocket. He growled at her when she laughed at him and he stood, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He suddenly swore, looking around for his keys. Jess frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when his phone rang.

"Yeah I just got it, no don't worry about it, I'll go take care of it." Alistair said to the caller. "Yeah she is here with me. No I won't. Okay, I'll call you with the update." He hung up the phone and looked at Jess. "The alarm went off in the bar. It was through my office, I am going to go check it out. Stay here."

"Fuck you, I'm going with you!" She said getting up quickly, only to be pushed back on the bed again by Alistair who crawled over her, kissing her passionately. "No! If it's some crazy person I don't want you hurt. Stay here, I will call."

She frowned but nodded, giving him one more kiss before letting him go.

He made it to the bar in only 10 minutes, running up to the front doors and finding them still locked and no signs of damage. He opened the door, locking it again behind him just in case the person tried to get back out and slowly and quietly walked towards his office. The door was closed but the light was on and he listened quietly hearing nothing.

He quietly turned the knob and opened the door peeking in. "Nessie?"

She spun around in shock, clutching the full length trench coat to her tighter. "Jesus Alistair you scared me!"

He opened the door the rest of the way, sighing. "What the fuck are you doing here? You set off the alarm!"

"I was… just going to leave you a present…" She stuttered, looking around nervously.

"What if I had called the cops? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into to?" He seethed at her coming in the room and closing the door, pulling out his phone.

Nessie watched him scroll and then hit send, someone answered quickly on the other end. "It's fine, just a rat in the bar." He said, Nessie guessed he was calling Peter. She smiled slightly, deciding that she shouldn't let her plan go to waste and slowly slid off her coat, leaving her in only high heels and a black lace thong. Nothing else. Alistair's eyes sharpened and he stared at her confused, backing up into his desk. His knees hit the chair and he sat heavily. "Yeah, I'll call them tomorrow to set out traps." He said into the phone, distracted some. "Yeah I won't forget to lock up. It made a small mess I have to clean up, call Jess for me because my phone is about to die."

She sauntered over to him licking her lips slowly and stepping in front of him, making him sliding back in the chair some. She put a both hands on the desk and arched her back, making her ass pop out in his face. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said before hanging up. He stood behind her and gripped her throat so that she would stand back up. He pushed his hips forward until hers were tight up against the desk and she squeaked quietly when he slid his hand to hair, close to her scalp, jerking it back hard. "Don't you fucking think for a second that this makes me forget about you fucking that douche bag."

She shook her head as best as she could with his tight grip on her head. Alistair nodded and pushed her back forward again, and worked on his belt and zipper to free himself. He ripped the tiny lace underwear and lined himself up, pushing up into her with a growl. He took her hard and fast, putting all of his anger and frustration into each thrust.

* * *

Jess' phone finally rang and she jumped to answer it. "Hello? Alistair?"

"Nope, sorry it's Peter." He said, annoyed that Alistair couldn't call her himself.

"Peter? Oh my god, did something happen? Is he okay?" Jess said, firing questions at him.

"He is fine, his phone was almost dead and so he wanted me to call you to say that it was only a rat that set off the alarm and it made quite a mess, so he had to stay and clean it up."

"He couldn't use the phone at the bar?" She said skeptically. "Whatever, alright, thank you Peter."

"Are you alright?" He asked, knowing he should just let them work it out, but couldn't help but ask.

Jess sighed, and looked at the ring on her finger. "Yeah I am fine I guess."

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing he heard something off in her voice.

Jess laughed. "At 3am in the morning? No, not really."

Peter laughed, looking at his watch. "Oh well shit, I didn't even look at the time. How about tomorrow? We will take our breaks together and go to lunch."

She smiled rolling the ring around so the diamond was hidden. "Sounds like a plan to me." She said smiling.

"Good." He said before pausing and sighing, finishing in a lower voice. "You know you can still come and talk to me."

Jess smiled into the phone and sighed. "It's good information to know. Thank you, Peter. See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and turned in the bed towards the window so she could see Alistair's headlights when he pulled in.

The next day Jess's ring went unnoticed until lunch time as she was getting ready for her break and lunch with Peter. She was kissing Alistair goodbye when Nessie spotted it.

"What is that?" She said walking over to them. She grabbed Jess's hand with force that made Jess jump a little.

"My engagement ring." Jess said, a smug smirk crossing her face. Charlotte and Peter both came over and Jess snatched her hand back from Nessie's grasp showing them proudly.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Charlotte exclaimed more excited then needed, but obviously sincere.

Alistair smiled trying to avoid eye contact with Nessie who was giving a clearly fake congratulation to Jess. Peter smiled hugging Jess and shaking Alistair's hand. He managed to pry everyone off long enough to get out the door and walk with Jess back to his car, opening the passenger side door for her.

He got into the car and kept quiet driving to the restaurant. Jess frowned, studying his face. "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said, staring straight ahead.

Jess sighed. "Pull over." She said crossing her arms.

Peter brought his brows together, frowning. "What?"

"You fucking heard me Peter I said to pull the fuck over!" She said louder, pointing to the shoulder of the road. Peter pulled the car over and Jess undid her seatbelt, jumping out of the car and slamming the door.

Peter got out calling after her. "Where the fuck are you going?"

Jess spun around glaring at him. "Peter we have never fucking lied to each other and I am not about to sit there and listen to you do it now. You got a problem with me, fine, fuck you I'll spare you the pain and just walk back to the bar!"

Peter ran a frustrated hand through his short hair and swore. "Fine, you really want to hear this? Well, since you'll be pissed off at me either way it won't hurt now, so fine." He took a breath. "I think you are a fucking idiot."

Jess physically jerked at the comment, staring at him in shock. "Well, don't sugar-coat it, fuck Peter."

"I think you are a fucking idiot if you think that Alistair will actually marry you! If he actually goes through with it do not expect him to be a faithful fucking husband." He snapped. "Jess are you seriously going to do this to yourself?"

"Fuck you Peter! You think you are the only person capable of changing your ways?" She seethed walking back over to him. "You are the only one of us that gets to move on and be happy? Would you rather me be off alone and crying, pining for you?" She walked right up to him, poking him in the chest. "Well fuck you. I have moved on and I am finally fucking happy." She glared up at him, angry tears in her eyes.

Peter opened his mouth and shut it again. He sighed, holding on to her arms and pulling her into him for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as she sniffled into his shirt. "You're an asshole."

Peter laughed, kissing the top of her head. "You're an idiot."

She looked up at him and glared, but there was no anger behind it when she reached up and smacked the back of his head. "I'm fucking starving God damnit, quit being a dick and let's go eat."

* * *

"You fucking proposed?" Nessie all but screamed at Alistair that night as they were closing the bar up for the night.

"What the fuck do you care? Plus it makes her happy." He said wiping down the last of the tables.

"What about me?" She all but whined at him, stomping her foot.

Alistair turned around lifting a brow. "What about you? I told you that this shit between us isn't anything but physical. You got a boyfriend remember? Plus you're still jumping my dick, so I ask again, what the fuck do you care?"

Nessie looked at her feet her arms still crossed. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore." She said quietly, sulking further.

"What do you mean 'you don't have a boyfriend'? You mean he actually left you?" Alistair said, putting his hands on his hips. A small smile played on his lips.

"No, well yes, but…" she took a breath. "He proposed to me and I turned him down."

Alistair snorted, turning to finish up the last table. "Why would you do a fool thing like that?"

"Because I thought… I mean I'm in love with you." Nessie said her voice was thick with tears. "I thought that… maybe…"

Alistair turned to her, his smile gone. "You're what? No, no, no, no and fuck no. You knew the rules baby and you just broke them. No, go fucking beg that fag for his ring and just marry him."

"You are such a fucking prick, do you know that?" She yelled, walking over to him, pointing a finger in his face. "You chased my ass without getting sex for months. That has to mean something!"

"Yeah, it means that I get what the fuck I want. I had it now go fucking get your boyfriend back." He snapped, batting at her finger.

"If you fucking dump me too, so help me God I am going to tell Jess!" She threatened.

Alistair narrowed his eyes, stepping close to her giving her a dangerous look. "You breathe a word of this and you will fucking regret it."

"Then you will play by my fucking rules and I will not be dumped!" She hissed at him.

Alistair glared down at her and knew he was beat. He wasn't going to have Jess find out. He was stuck and she knew it.

She smiled triumphantly and nodded. "Good."

Alistair scrubbed his hands down his face. "Fuck."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance! The Pm reviews are amazing and your reaction to Foster was awesome. Thank you for all the encouragement that your words bring!** _

Chapter 13

"Then you and I can go." Alistair protested to Peter. It was two days before New Year's and they had no alcohol because of a storm down in Jackson, which was at the very south of the state.

"No we can't go because somebody has to be here to run the bar for two days." Peter argued.

"Then I will go by myself!" Alistair said.

"No, we have been handling this account since you and I opened the bar. This guy has really cheap stock and only knows me and Jess. It sounds stupid but this vender is the main reason we stayed afloat in the beginning." Peter ran a hand over his short hair. Since he cut it for the wedding he has kept it shaved down. Alistair had not and was slowly letting it grow back. "Look, all I have to do is go there with her, we move the product to better trucks and send them off to the bar, we will be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Alistair grumbled. "I am not going to be happy if you have my fiancé on New Year's at midnight, you know how superstitious I am."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, look we are leaving in a half an hour so say your goodbyes or whatever and don't burn the bar down!" Peter joked, heading out Alistair's office and heading to his own. "Jess, go see Alistair." Peter called out on the way to his office.

Jess came in with an apologetic smile. "I tried to talk my way out of it too, but frankly Peter is a moron when it comes to the books, but he is the voice that all the venders know." Alistair nodded walking over to Jess, folding her into his arms.

"Don't leave me kiss-less on New Year's." Alistair said kissing her along her jaw. Jess grinned moving her head to the side to make room for him as he kissed along her neck. Peter cleared his throat behind them making Alistair glare at him. He pulled back and took her face, kissing her passionately. "Bye babe. Love you."

Alistair watched as Jess walked out of the bar with Peter. "If you learn how to do that, be sure to let me know." A voice said next to Alistair, making him jump a little. He looked to see a pretty stranger smirking at him. He cocked his head in question and her smirk turned into a grin. "Well the way you were attempting to make him burst into flames with the power of your eyes, it looked like you had a shot at being successful."

Alistair laughed, pouring her a drink on the house and winked. Inside though, he was kicking himself for showing that much emotion in the bar, especially in front of customers.

* * *

It was an hour in before they got comfortable with each other again. They were the best friends they once were in no time, arguing about the rules of road-tripping and who was getting to listen to what on the radio.

They played games and talked about everything. Well, almost everything, since talking about the engagement or Charlotte made them both tense, so they avoided those subjects. At three hours in Jess was whining that she was hungry, they finally stopped at a mom & pop diner on the side of the road.

They chatted easily, Jess ordering coffee and a burger that Peter had doubts about her finishing. He ordered a huge nacho plate and beer, since Jess agreed to take the second shift of driving.

"Ooo! Look, it's snowing!" Jess said excited.

"Ooo, more snow." Peter said sarcastically, finishing off his beer, debating on ordering another one.

"Shut it, Whitlock, I love the snow!" Jess said her face inches from the window. "I can't fucking stand the cold, but I love the snow. Wow look how hard it's coming down"

Peter snorted looking out the window and frowned. "Uh oh." He said quietly, making Jess look at him confused. "Well I better call the company to see how it is further up the road." Peter pulled out his phone and looked at the screen moving it around in the air some before dropping it with a sigh. "No signal."

Jess pulled out her phone frowning at it. "Me either. Maybe we could use the phone here." She said, looking out the window. "It's not letting up out there." She watched Peter walk to the counter and ask the waitress if he could use the phone. She turned her head to look out the window again, knowing Alistair was going to be pissed.

"No fucking shit your phones are out of signal!" Alistair hollered into the phone when Peter finally got through to them. "I have been calling you for two fucking hours! The vender just showed up three trucks deep. They came already!"

"They are what? How? They were supposed to have … called us." Peter said, the light bulb going on. "Fuck. Did they say what the weather was on the way up?"

"Yes, fucking impossible. They are all staying in town until after New Year's because they have closed the roads!" Alistair shouted. "You fucking asshole I told you not to take her with you, now you're both stuck there until after fucking New Years!"

"If we leave the diner now I think I can stay ahead of the storm to get home by tonight." He said, sounding muffled.

"No! You are not driving with my fiancé in a fucking blizzard! Stay the fuck there!" He yelled. "I'll punch your face when you guys get back. I would rather have to punch you for getting stuck then kill you for her getting hurt in a car accident."

"Fine we will stay here. I'll call you if the weather lets up on our end." Peter said, hanging up the phone.

Alistair slammed his phone on the counter, making the back and battery shoot out. Nessie came up next to him with her brows raised. "Bad news?"

Alistair glared at her and started collecting the pieces to his phone. "They are stuck in some random diner because of the storm."

Nessie put on a fake pout and playful tone. "Looks like I'll be getting to kiss you at midnight huh?"

Alistair turned looking at her in disbelief. "No, you will be working with the new kid and I will be running everything else since we will be two short for New Years now." He snapped taking the pieces and heading to his office.

* * *

Peter sighed walking back to the table and sitting heavily. "So the order arrived there already. Apparently the vender has been trying to call us but because of the storm they haven't been able to get through."

"What?" Jess exclaimed. "So, they are there already and now we are here?" She looked at her watch. "If we leave now—"

"They closed the roads going in either direction. The storm is apparently very bad and no one knew that it would be until like 20 minutes after it hit. Roads are closed until after New Year's." Peter shook his head. "I hate weather men."

Jess sighed, taking a big miserable bite of her burger and then seemed to come to come conclusion. "Okay, so we have to spend New Year's here." She turned to the waitress behind the counter. "Is there a motel around here that we could get to before this gets too bad?"

"Actually just one block up, you can walk." The lady said smiling and then lifted a finger as if an idea just came to her. "Let me give you guys some food just in-case the power goes out!" She ran around the kitchen ordering around the young kid back there to package up food, making Jess laugh. Peter smiled, feeling less sulky in Jess's upbeat view of things.

They got their food, which was two bags full plus a large bag of beers and two bottles of champagne. Where the woman got the champagne they didn't know, but it was definitely not on the menu at the diner. They left the car out there and just walked to the small motel getting one room.

Jess was inspecting the bags of food when Peter got out of the shower, a towel around his waist. "At least the water is still hot." He said walking to the bed. "You can go ahead; I'll see what goodies are in the bags too." Peter said laughing.

Jess's throat went dry making it squeak before she shook her head and cleared it. "Um... I think there is a Twinkie in this one." She said, forcing her eyes to look away from the towel.

Peter laughed and headed for the bags, squatting down to look into them making her jump up like she was bit in the butt. "Um… okay well I am going to take my shower now." She said quickly going to the bathroom.

Peter watches her strange exit and smirked shaking his head. He set out all the food in a sort of buffet style on the tiny table that the motel provided. He grabbed the ice bucket and filled it with snow shoving beers into it, leaving the others outside the door to stay cold. They were the only two fools out in the blizzard so he wasn't worried about someone taking it.

When Jess got out of the bathroom, Peter had an opened beer waiting for her. She did a quick check and noticed he put his jeans back on, which was a good thing. Mostly. She laughed at the display of food he put out for them and jokingly held her heart. "Such a production you have going here! I am almost swept off me feet if we weren't in the crustiest motel in the state."

Peter laughed popping open a beer for himself and sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. He watched her pick up a small piece of strawberry and pops it into her mouth. He licked his lips and looked at his beer bottle. "Why is this so awkward? I mean we are two adults for Christ sake."

Jess stopped in the middle of popping another and looked at him. "Peter, we have slept together. It will always be awkward. There is no taking the knowledge of each other's bodies back."

"No, I agree." He looked up and patted next to him on the bed and she shook her head. He frowned and scooted off the bed walking up to her. "It happened. I am not saying it didn't. I am just saying… we should be able to stay the night in this crappy motel without putting all of our energy into warding off images of us covering every surface of this place in various ways."

Jess swallowed hard and nodded. "It does take a lot of energy to not think about."

"Right so let me propose an idea." He said taking her hand and dropping to one knee. Her brows shot up and she started to pull her hand away. "Peter…"

Peter held tight to her hand and gave her a wide grin. "Jessica Stanley, would you allow that during our entrapment in this motel, entertaining dirty thoughts is alright as long as they remain thoughts so that we can just move past it and hang out together?"

Jess laughed, pretending to have been a blushing debutant thinking over a proposal. "Why, yes Peter Whitlock, I will allow that!"

Peter stood hugging her tight, making her laugh. It seemed to be what was needed for the night, as they watched the snow slowly rise higher and higher.

* * *

Alistair was sitting in his office the next night as the bar was in mid swing for their New Year's Eve bash. It had housed a ton of people and Alistair hired out a few new people just to be able to cover all areas needed. It was a little past 11 and the closer it got to midnight the more miserable he seemed to get, already polishing off a whole bottle of Jack Daniel's and working on the second.

Bella walked by Alistair's office, seeing him sitting at the desk, drinking alone. There was an empty bottle of jack on the desk and he was a quarter through the one in his hand. She wanted to just keep walking and ignore it, but she just couldn't. So instead she leaned against the door frame, snorting at the sight of him. "Shit Alistair, you look like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times."

Alistair looked up and snorted. "Yeah something like that. Don't you have someone else to hate for a while?" he asked without any emotion, taking another long drink from the bottle.

Bella frowned looking around. "Nope, you're the winner of the hour."

Alistair picked up his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, looking around for his lighter. "Lucky me, I always win that one though."

Bella walked over to the desk, taking his cigarette from his mouth and looked down at him. "What's up with you?"

Alistair glared at her, reaching for his cigarette back. "I thought we weren't friends anymore. Isn't that question against the 'I hate you' code or something?"

Bella deflected his attempt to grab the cigarette and put it behind her ear, walking over to his couch and flopping down. "We were good friends, Alistair. I still worry about you." She said with a shrug.

Alistair smirked at her picking up the pack and pulling out another smoke. "You're best quality is you're biggest fault, Swan."

Bella spotted the missing lighter on the floor and picked it up. "I got all night Alistair; avoid my question for as long as you want."

Alistair rubbed his neck in frustration when he saw her pick up the lighter. He fixed her with a hard glare and threaded his fingers together. "Fine, you want to know? My fiancé is stuck, God knows where, with my best friend." He said, slurring the word 'fiancé' a little. "Whom, I have a suspicion that she has fucked or is still fucking. My mistress just rejected her boyfriend's proposal because she says she is in love with me. That of course leaves you're lovely ice queen glares I endure every day and yet you are the one here asking me what's wrong."

Bella's jaw went slack with shock, holding up her hands for him to hold. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Back the pity truck up for a second. You proposed to Jess?"

Alistair laughed. "Yes you ADD child, but its ahhh . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "…Long engagement." He finished lamely making her snort.

Bella visibly shook her head as if to get herself back on track. "So as far as your mistress," She said in quotes. "I could give a fuck, but why would Jess and Peter be fucking? I mean I thought he was happy with Charlotte and Jess just got engaged, why would she cheat?"

He shrugged making Bella frown. "Alistair, talk to me."

He stared at her for a few seconds before holding out his hand. "Give me back my lighter."

She jumped up, startling him and grabbed the whole pack and the one out of his hand, throwing them to the ground. "I don't why I even try with you!" She snapped before stomping on them and headed for the door. "Happy Fucking New Year's." She threw over her shoulder.

Alistair watched in disbelief and then he growled standing up and bolting to the door beating her to it. He pushed her back inside and slammed the door shut. "Fuck you, Swan! It should make a goddamn difference that no one should touch what is mine! Jess is mine! Nessie, as much as she grates my fucking nerves right now, is mine and by all God damn rights, you're mine too!" He seethed at her breathing heavily, not listening to his own alcohol soaked brain. "Or maybe I am just pissed that I have no one to kiss at midnight."

Bella just stared at him, making him rolls his eyes. "Top off the night, you just crushed my cigarettes!" He bitched, walking over to the mangled pack on the floor, picking up and checking for salvageable smokes. "Fuck."

She finally found her voice and it came back with venom. "Fuck you Alistair! We're not even friends! How the hell do you think you own me?"

"Because you know I do." He said with a grin.

Bella pointed at him. "You're drunk, so I am going to let that go, but you have some serious problems." She suddenly stopped, blinking at him. "Before, you said you weren't fucking Nessie, but you just said she's your "mistress", that means . . ." She backed up to the door as her voice trailed away, shaking her head.

Alistair walked over towards her grinning. "You catch on quick, Stone."

Bella through her hands up warding him off. "No, not you too . . ." she mumbled still shaking her head.

Alistair stopped with a frown. "What do you mean 'not you too'?" He asked crossing his arms.

She glared up at him. "She fucked him and now she's fucked you too!" she spat before spinning around and opening the door to leave. Alistair grabbed her arm, keeping her in the office. "She showed up naked in my office, I am a man! What do you fucking expect?"

Bella was staring at his hand, speaking through clenched teeth. "Let. Me. Go."

Alistair looked at the wall clock seeing it was 10 minutes before midnight and let her arm go. "Look, stay here. We won't talk about Nessie or Jess or Edward or Peter. Just stay here. I would rather kiss you at midnight then some random chick."

Bella snorted, but the fight seemed to be going out of her. "Right, because our kisses lead us down some awesome paths."

Alistair walked back to his desk, grabbing the bottle of jack and took a long drink. "Maybe, if you had let them." He said with a grin, walking back to her. He shrugged and offered her the bottle. "You can even say that you were drunk and don't remember anything."

She took the bottle from him, taking a long drink, making a face. "Drunk sounds like a plan." She said, shutting the door again.

Alistair nodded. "Good." He said walking back to his desk pulling out a fresh pack of cigarettes from the bottom drawer of his desk and shook one out, holding out his hand to her for a lighter. "So why are you alone tonight, Swan? I thought your sister's boyfriend was all hot for you at one point. Why not hook up with him?"

Bella looked at him, thinking about his rant of his claim to ownership on her. She shook her head raising an eyebrow at him. "In case you didn't already know, I'm not like Nessie. I'm not the sleeping around type." She said taking another long drink from the bottle as she walked over to him handing over the lighter.

He smirked at her, with a quick lick of his lips and took the lighter, deliberately touching her fingers and lighting his cigarette. "Such a shame, if you change your mind, let me be the first to know." He said with quick wink.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it, it's not likely." She glanced at the clock as she stepped away from the desk again.

Alistair saw her look and grinned. "Drunk enough yet, Swan?"

She took another drink. "Drunk enough for what?"

He rolled his eyes. "For the midnight kiss of course. I'm very superstitious and you already agreed."

Bella frowned at him and shook her head. "I did not agree."

Alistair snorted. "So you are only getting drunk to stand my company?" He said putting his cigarette out. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"Oh shut up, I was stone cold sober through the last two kisses. I don't have to be drunk or anything."

Alistair stood up, popping a mint in his mouth and wiggling his brows as he walked towards her. "Well then, you have two minutes. Are you going to ring in the New Year with me?"

Bella laughed, setting down the bottle on the desk. "I guess I am."

He grinned down at her. "Good, however, I have to warn you about something first. This is serious."

She licked her lips, looking up at him with a questioning expression. "What could you possibly have to warn me about?"

"Don't fall in love with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Alistair could hear the rest of the bar starting to count down. "Don't fall in love with me." He said again, leaning forward.

Bella's eyes flicked from his mouth to his eyes. "Yeah, I heard that part, but . . ."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her. "Just don't." He said, pressing them together. He pressed his lips to hers just as the bar was cheering and yelling 'Happy New Year'. He felt her relax against him and he deepened the kiss, walking her back towards the couch.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him harder, getting their bodies closer. Alistair walked her backwards until the back of her knee hit the couch making them fall, him on top of her. His hands were caressing any part of her that he could reach.

Bella moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath, her hands running up and down his back. "Alistair . . ."

He kept pace, kissing her along her jaw and neck." … Swan …" Bella moved her head to the side, giving him more room. Alistair slid his hand down her side, tracing the curve of her ass and down a smooth leg. On his way back up, he slowly slid her party dress up.

Bella caught his hand, trying to sit up. "Okay I think we've covered ringing in the New Year, Alistair."

Alistair stopped, looking at her through hooded eyes, panting as he fought his need. He nodded slowly, but didn't move. He shifted against her, making them both groan.

Bella tried to hold the focus in her eyes, fisting the front of his shirt. "Alistair, we need to stop . . ." Alistair nodded again, looking down at her. He leaned in, his lips hovering over hers before getting up and backing off. He took a few deep breaths, regaining his control.

She sat back up, running her fingers threw her hair. "Okay … yeah … so I'm going to go."

"Swan … I …" He started and then looked over at her nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He watched as she didn't move, biting her lip, staring at her mouth. He was fighting every instinct in his body not to just say 'fuck it' and take her right there. He closed his eyes collecting himself before opening them and grinning, trying to make light of the situation. "Hey, don't worry about it. You were drinking remember?"

She blinked and nodded. "Oh right, yeah drinking …" she stood, fixing her dress, walking towards the door. "Happy New Year's Alistair."

Alistair smiled. "Happy New Year's Swan." He watched her walk out of the office and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck."

* * *

Peter was lying on his belly with the bottle of champagne in his hand. He was taking swigs off of it and passing it to Jess who was sitting on the floor in front of him as they both watched the tiny TV. It was 10 minutes before the ball in Times Square was supposed to drop and they were half way through the second bottle of champagne.

"Ryan Seacrust annoys me." Peter said glaring at the TV.

Jess giggled taking a drink from the bottle. "It's Seacrest, by the way."

"Nah, I like Seacrust better." He said taking the bottle that Jess was handing up to him. He took a drink and then set it next to the bed. "We have to save the rest for midnight."

Jess rolled her eyes, arching her back to look at him upside down. "You too huh?"

Peter poked her nose and smiled. "Me too, what?"

She laughed spun her body around so that she could look at him right side up. "Super fictitious, do you have to kiss someone at midnight too?"

Peter laughed leaning close. "It's superstitious and no I am not. I just like making out with a hot chick in the name of tradition."

Jess laughed pushing his face and sitting down again, her back against the bed. Everyone started getting loud on the TV and counting from 20, Peter and Jess tried to count along, but started laughing when the bottle and a half of champagne was impairing their counting skills. They got to 5 and Peter rested his chin on her head, ready for the midnight ball drop.

At midnight exactly, he tilted his head to kiss her forehead as she leaned back to kiss his chin. Their lips touched briefly and they snapped apart, sobering instantly. Peter sat up to his knees on the bed and Jess stood. They stared at each other unsure of where to go from there.

Peter grabbed her hand pulling her closer. "We're adults. We can kiss at midnight and have it mean nothing."

Jess nodded. "It's still midnight."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her again, pulling her with his as he fell backwards on to the bed. His hands went to her hips instantly as she held his shirt, they moaned into each others lips. She pulled away, her lips hovering over his. "Happy New Year, Peter."

He slid his hands along her hips, squeezing her ass gently, biting his lip. "Happy New Year's Jess." She started to move away but his hand shot up, pulling her lips back to his. She made a protesting noise, but they both held on to each other as if they were going to fall off the bed. The kiss was over as soon as it begun and this time they both moved away from each other, Peter going into the bathroom to keep a safe distance until he got himself under control. Jess walked out into the snow, lighting a cigarette.

**_A/N: Dont for get to visit my profile page. Just for kicks. Please review :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Edited, sorry about the "Max" Problem.** _

Chapter 14

Jess and Alistair's mutual guilt had made them into the perfect couple. Loving and caring and spending all their time together at the bar and at home. Alistair had several reasons for this actually. One he felt bad about New Year's, so he was avoiding Bella. As it turned out it wasn't hard to do, since she seemed to have the same plan and she hadn't shown at the bar since then. Peter said that she got a call from her landlord saying that Edward had abandoned the apartment and she moved back in, using the gift certificate Peter got her for Christmas to replace everything in it, including the paint.

He was also avoiding Nessie, who seemed to be getting more and more pissed at his distance. He knew that he should have just come clean so that she had nothing to hold against him. That wasn't something he was doing, however, so avoiding her was his main plan.

Peter had actually made a comment on them actually being cute. He followed that up with it made him want to throw up, but that was for his own reasons. Charlotte was home less and less and tension in the bar was getting thicker and thicker.

Jess and Alistair were the perfect happy couple for almost two months. The middle of March and beginning of April brought spring breakers and the spring fever into the bar full force. It was also when Alistair had walked into his office to find a hand written note on his desk. "We HAVE To Talk! – Ness." Alistair sighed rolling his eyes.

He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. He turned to leave the office almost colliding with Nessie herself. "I just wanted to see if you have been getting my notes and if you were intentionally ignoring me or if it was just some horrific coincidence that every note for two months had been misplaced." She closed the door behind her.

"You don't sound crazy to yourself? Seriously, listen to yourself when you talk." Alistair snapped, pulling her inside the office and shutting the door. "I have been ignoring you because, call me odd, but being blackmailed into a relationship is a bit of a fucking mood killer."

"I was only reminding you of what you risked to get me in the first place Alistair." She ground out. "What is your fucking problem?"

"My problem is the definition of affair is a discrete sexual relationship, Nessie. Not this obsessive fucking stalking that you have been doing."

Nessie gasped. "I am not stalking you!"

Alistair rolled his eyes, walking to his desk and pulling out a cigarette. "34 texts in one work shift, Nessie. That's fucking stalking."

"Look, there was a mutual reaction going on here and then your end stopped." She seethed walking toward him.

"You left your boyfriend for someone who will never make you more than a side fuck." Alistair said looking more interested at the burning cigarette.

"Fuck you Alistair; you know I was more than that."

"Sure, you were my best friend, Nessie. We talked about stuff. I get it, but then you broke the only fucking rule I have." He took a drag looking at her steadily. "I am with Jess. I am engaged to Jess."

"You won't marry Jess." She said flatly.

"I may or may not, but you don't get to decide that for me."

"You fucked me the night you proposed to her." Her anger did a 180 and the sultry seductive look was in her eyes. She walked over to the desk, standing in front of him as her fingers slowly dragged along the desktop. "Right here, hours after you proposed to her."

"You showed up naked in my office, Nessie." Alistair countered, but his eyes were on her other hand that was playing with the neckline of her shirt.

"Is that what it takes?" She gave him a pouty look, taking his cigarette and dropping it into the can of soda on his desk. She took his hand guiding it up her short skirt. "Do I have to spoon feed this to you?"

He closed his eyes when his fingers found no barrier under her skirt. "Ness, Jess will be back from lunch any minute."

She bit her lip helping him rub her as she leaned slowly against the desk. "Then you better make this quick." She moaned out.

"This doesn't mean it will go back to what it was before!" Jess said when her and Peter were just getting done with their lunch that day. "You were right. We are adults and kissing for a holiday tradition and now it's over with and we are back to having lunches together. No big deal."

Peter nodded. "Right, it's not a big deal at all. You and Alistair seem happier then could be and you know me and my absent wife… well that worked for me on some level too."

Jess shook her head laughing. "Why did you even bother getting married Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Because it was the next step and I was too proud to lose her and too much of a coward to make you and me a real thing."

Jess just stared at him.

"What? Like I am going to lie about it? Everyone knows I wasn't getting married until the bar was at least two years old." Peter said.

"You make it sound like a child from a previous marriage." Jess said bursting out laughing. "On top of that, it's cruel to Charlotte, you dick."

Peter snorted. "Like she is in such misery, can't you see her weeping in the corner?" Peter rolled his eyes. "Her parents gave her a deadline that I had to meet or she would move on. I stepped up."

Jess covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "So you married her because her parents told you to?" She lost the battle, bursting out laughing. "Oh my God, Peter that is horrible!"

Peter rolled his eyes opening the passenger door for her and carefully closing it after her. He walked around getting into the driver's side and sliding in, looking over at Jess. She was looking at him thoughtfully, a small frown appearing on her face. "What?"

"Does anyone marry for love anymore?" She asked, searching his features. "I mean … me and Alistair are engaged…"

"Don't you love each other?" Peter asked, turning more in the seat to face her.

"No, no we do!" Jess said quickly. "It's not what I mean I just mean that…" She looked into his eyes and bit her lip lightly. "I don't think it's the same kind of love."

Peter nodded taking her hand. "The same kind of love as …"

Jess closed her eyes tight and when she opened then again they were wet with unshed tears. "You… Peter on New Year's I lied to you. I can't have it mean nothing."

"It has never meant 'nothing' Jess." He said, leaning in to kiss her. She started to lean in and then stopped.

"Peter you're married now. This is so much worse than before." Jess said biting her lip tears falling freely down her cheeks.

He reached up and wiped her tears. "I am and you're engaged. Babe, I can't seem to leave you be." He closed his eyes tight, resting his forehead on hers. "Tell me to stop, leave you alone and never speak to you again."

Jess stared at him and the tears came harder as she got up in her seat and maneuvered over to his, straddling his lap kissing him fiercely. Peter wrapped his arms around her, kissing back, holding on to each other tighter. They pulled apart, resting their heads together as they caught their breath, their eyes never leaving each other. "Peter, I love you."

"I love you too."

Charlotte came back the next night. Awkward was a large understatement for the situation at the bar and everyone seemed to feel it. They were having an open-mic night at the bar on Fridays now, and the customers and employees alike all participated.

For that reason the bar was open late and liquid courage was flowing through everyone, making open-mic night turn into more like karaoke by the end of the night. Everyone seemed to be laughing and the clapping and cheering got more and more loud. As the customers dwindled out, the employees stayed taking turns.

Peter was shooting glances at Jess who seemed to be openly staring at him and Charlotte. Alistair had to run to the store to grab more ice, not that it would have changed her any. Finally, after Peter counted at least 9 beers in Jess and who knows how many shots, she raised her hand and wobbled her way to the stage.

They all clapped and cheered as she took a few breaths before the song started. It took Peter a matter of seconds to realize that this was not a good idea. Jess belted out "You Ought to Know" By Alanis Morissette and she was looking nowhere but at him. He pretended to listen, bobbing his head and clapping encouragement, but he felt as if the whole room knew. When she finished the song, she got off the stage, walking straight to the bar to grab another beer.

Peter got up and walked over to her, putting a hand to her back. "You alright, Jess?"

She glared up at him. "Am I alright? That's what you have to say to me right now?" she snorted, pulling the pack of cigarettes she had hidden in her bra strap out and shaking one free. "You know what Peter?" she asked loudly. He looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard her and then helped her get up heading to his office.

"No, what, tell me." He said quietly after closing the door behind them when they reached the office. He guided her to the couch, helping her lay down.

She swatted at him. "You know what? I hate being the other woman."

"Oh no, Jess, you're not you're—."

"The other fucking woman Peter, I am the other woman to you and I can't prove it but I can almost guarantee that I am the other woman for Alistair too. All I need to do is fuck Edward and I'll be like Renata." She slurred.

"First off, that is disgusting." He said making her giggle. "Second, I never fucked Renata, so you can pick someone else please. Third-."

"No more counting." She said suddenly pulling out her phone trying to dial.

Peter took her phone from her. "Who are you trying to dial?"

She looked up, her drunken eyes startlingly crisp. "My Fiancé, is that alright with you? Go back to your wife!" She said saying wife like it was the nastiest word in the world.

Peter opened his mouth but heard someone knock on the door. He opened the door, leaving as Alistair came in. "What's up drunky, one too many?" Alistair asked laughing. "You want me to take you home? I have to stay late for clean-up and I know you don't like my couch."

Jess stared at him opened her mouth and then just nodded. "Who else is staying?"

"Well it was going to be me and Peter, but since Charlotte came back today, I am letting him off the hook for the night."

Jess narrowed her eyes slightly. "Who else is staying?"

Alistair frowned. "Umm well you're going home so that leaves Nessie, the Kid, and I. Well and his girlfriend, but it's kind of a package deal, so I don't ever remember to say her too."

"Nessie and you?" She scoffed and stood up, wobbling a little. "Yes, please take me home."

It was pouring rain when Peter dropped Charlotte off at home saying that he had to do the clean-up. He knew that Alistair had given him the night off, so instead he drove to Alistair and Jess's house knocking on the door when he didn't see Alistair's bike. He was soaked buy the time that Jess answered the door. She had ditched her work clothes and had gotten into a thin tank and sleep shorts. She was sipping on a bottle of water and still looked a little unsteady.

"Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home to spend time with Charlotte." Jess said frowning.

Peter stepped forward wrapping his arms around her hugging her to him as his hands running up and down her back. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I don't want to be. It hurts worse to not be with you."

Jess sounded as if she couldn't breathe so Peter leaned back looking at her and her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry I acted this way to you! I don't know why I let all this get to me tonight, it was just stupid." She took a shaky breath. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"You're soaked." She said laughing pulling away, her tank was clinging to her front making Peter groan. She bit her lip watching his expression. "Don't groan at me! Alistair will be home soon and when you groan like that, all I want to do is jump you." She teased.

Peter gave a quick look around before giving her a kiss and heading back to his car, dripping wet with a smile on his face.

"Back to ignoring me I see?" Nessie said when Alistair walked into the bar the next afternoon.

"Seriously, Ness, back the fuck off." He snapped heading straight for his office. Nessie followed him, standing by the open door, her arms crossed. "Look, it hasn't been 24 hours, what the fuck do you expect of me?"

"I expect you to fucking acknowledge me when I text you!" She said through clenched teeth. "I expect respect!"

"Respect?" Alistair slammed his fist on the desk. "You want respect from a man that has you as his mistress?"

"You treat me like a whore!"

Alistair looked at Nessie, his face void of expression. "Do you really want me to say it?"

"Fuck you!" she screamed, making a few people in the bar stop talking. She turned on her heel running straight into Jess with a small gasp of surprise. Her eyes hardened and her anger melted into a smug look as she walked around her towards the bar.

Jess looked into Alistair's office stunned, staring at him. Alistair's eyes were wide and his mouth opened and shut. "Jess… I …"

"Do not fucking speak to me!" She whispered.

"Jessica …"

"I SAID DO NOT FUCKING SPEAK TO ME!" She screamed at him. She suddenly spun on her heel walking out to the bar, straight to Nessie, slapping her hard across the face.

Alistair heard the gasp of shock before he turned the corner and knew what had happened and was planning on having to break up the girls. What he didn't see coming was Jess wheeling back around to face him, delivering a swift kick to the nuts. "I asked you point fucking blank if you were cheating on me and you lied to my face!" She screamed. The fill in bartender, Dante who had been dubbed 'The Kid' by Alistair, was filling in for Peter today. He was tensed behind the bar, looking back and forth between Jess and Alistair, not sure who to defend or fight off just yet.

Alistair got up, still squeaking, holding his crotch. "Jess, it's not what you think." He managed to gasp out limping over to her. She tensed, ready to kick again, making him flinch.

"Oh really? Well I think you have been fucking her for months behind my back!" Jess seethed.

"Then it is exactly what you think." Nessie said smirking, although her bright red cheek took away from the look, the words still did its damage.

Jess turn to Nessie, pointing. "Try me bitch, I will punch your smug face until I can't lift my arms anymore!"

Nessie made an animalistic growling noise and rushed but was stopped fast by The Kid. "Let me go you stupid little shit!"

"Watch your mouth. I'm sparing you an ass kicking." He said calmly winking at Jess.

"Jessica, honest it didn't mean anything." Alistair pleaded.

"WHAT?" Nessie seethed. "How dare you… you… you outrageously unbelievable, PRICK!" She screamed, breaking free of The Kid slapping Alistair hard. "I left my boyfriend for you! I gave my heart to you and you say that it meant NOTHING?"

Jess smirked crossing her arms. "You really thought that you were anything special to him?" she snorted, heading for the door. "I am his fiancé for Christ sake and he was cheating on me."

Nessie turned back to Jess smiling nastily at her. "You want to hear something very interesting about the night he proposed to you?" Nessie looked at Jess like she was scum and no better than common dirt. "He fucked me for the first time that night. Ahhh good times, good times."

The insult worked and Jess's eyes widened tears finally spilling out of them as she looked at Alistair. He looked at her helplessly, he knew she wanted him to deny it or protest or even change the subject but he couldn't. It was the complete truth and he couldn't bring himself to lie about it. "Say something. LIE TO ME! TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT SLEEP WITH THAT WHORE THE SAME NIGHT YOU GAVE ME THIS RING!" She said, her voice rising to hysterical.

"Oh no, it's true." Nessie went on. Alistair couldn't bear to see the pain in Jess's eyes any long her and looked away, rubbing his face. "You know, bar alarm going off, running off in the middle of the night?"

"Ness, shut the fuck up!" Alistair seethed through clenched teeth.

"There was a large rat that made a huge mess and he had to spend hours cleaning it up while his phone was on almost empty battery?" Nessie said, ignoring Alistair's warning. "Ringing any bells for you?" She asked tilting her head.

"Shut the Fuck up Nessie!" Alistair said louder, staring at her with a murderous glare.

"Oh just yesterday, you and Peter were out to lunch." Nessie almost laughed making Alistair walk over to her punching the wall right next to her head. She jumped and screamed, but recovered quickly glaring up at him. She spoke looking only at him now, but loud enough for Jess to hear. "We fucked on his desk, still finishing up while you were chatting everyone up when you came through the door!"

Jess was shaking her head as if she could deny the knowledge enough and it wouldn't be true. She shakily pulled out her phone heading for the door.

"Jess wait—." He started, heading after her.

Jess spun around facing him, putting a shaking hand up to ward him off. "Don't, please don't. If you ever loved me at all you will listen to me now when I say please just leave me alone." She watched his face, making sure he was going to listen to her before spinning around. "Peter? Can you please come pick me up?"

"You called him?" Alistair snapped without thinking, following her outside the front door.

"No, I will explain later." She sobbed, ignoring Alistair completely.

"If you bring him back to my house, I'll fucking kill him!" He growled. He heard Peter going off on the line, but ignored it, reaching Jess's arm,

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him. "It's our house, thank you and I WILL bring him there because he is my best friend. That is what I need right now!" She was panting with the built up rage with in her. "Go back inside to your whore!"

"Baby please, if you would just listen—."

"Alistair, I have been listening to you for almost a year and all you have done is lie to me!" She said angrily, moving away from him shaking her head. "No, I am done listening to you."

Alistair walked angrily towards her making her back up shakily bumping straight into Peter, whom neither of them saw pull up. He was only around the corner from the bar so it took seconds for him to pull up. She looked up and crumbled, collapsing into his arms. He was glaring over her head and turned leading her to his car.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking my fiancé?" Alistair snapped, following them.

Peter got her secured into the car and then walked around the front not saying any more than what his dark look could offer.

"Right I am the bad guy, but you're running to your boyfriend right?" He yelled looking at her through the window.

Jess flipped him off, screaming 'Fuck You' from inside the car. Peter got in and backed up, speeding out of the parking lot, leaving Alistair staring after the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Because I dorked the last chapter with my lack of converting a WHOLE CHARACTER, I'm giving you a freebie chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews!_**

Chapter 15

"Why would you change the locks on my own fucking house?" He screamed into the phone at Jess. He had been sleeping at the bar the past week out of respect for her, but when he tried to go home today the key didn't work and there was a note in the mailbox for him.

"_Alistair you can go stay with one of your whores! –Jess_"

"We got this house together asshole and you can thank your stupid bitch girlfriend for talking shit on my shift last night! I got a three dollar tip all fucking night!" Jess screamed back at him.

"She is not my girlfriend, you are and I have a right to be in that house!"

"You lost your right and you are sadly mistaken if you think I am anything close to being your girlfriend now!" she said hanging up on him and throwing her phone across the bed.

Alistair let out a frustrated growl before punching top of his desk. He looked up to see one of the regular customers, Lauren, leaning against the door of his office. "I guess you're still in the dog house?"

Alistair set his head in his hands rubbing is eyes. "She changed to the locks."

She whistled shaking her head. "Tough luck, Alistair, I can't say that I am sorry for you, but if you need to shower you can use my place."

Alistair peeked through his fingers at her and shook his head after a minute. "Not a good idea, Laur, thanks anyways."

She laughed. "I was just going to give you the keys and planned on staying here to wait for you."

He still shook his head. "No, it will get around and turn into a multiple orgy in your bathroom within an hour. This town is too fucking small to be showering at random women's homes."

She shrugged. "Alright then, thanks for looking out my reputation."

Alistair laughed uncovering his face. "I was actually looking to keep the heat from licking up on my ass again, but you're welcome nonetheless."

She snorted, walking back out towards the bar. Alistair was too pissed off to even watch her ass as she walked away. He picked up the phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to the police station's non-emergency number and hit send.

"Rockford police department."

"I would like to report my car being stolen." He said calmly. "It's a deep red BMW Z4, with tan material."

* * *

Jess got out of the shower, pouring herself a cup of coffee before heading to the bedroom to get dressed for her shift at the bar. She thanked God that Peter was the one that did the scheduling making it so that she didn't have to see Alistair at all for the past week.

It of course didn't stop him from calling at least three or four times a day. Jess was on the brink of changing her number just so that she didn't have to hear his voice anymore. She knew deep down that yes, she was a hypocrite for her being upset about Alistair cheating on her. She got that, but she knew that it was different.

Not that she was rationalizing away her guilt, but it was different. She and Peter loved each other. Alistair was no better than the whores he was fucking.

She shook her head, determined not to think about him right now. She got on her work clothes and brushed out her hair. Her and Peter talked about what would happen next, since now that Jess was single, things would either get significantly easier or a lot harder for them.

They actually fought right after her and Alistair broke up, because he pulled the 'I am going to leave her' line out on her, making Jess feel cheap all over again. They argued back and forth for two days before just coming to the conclusion that they would just let what was going to happen be and not push or force anything.

Charlotte was gone again, Julliard picked her up and she was touring with her school in New York. She was pushing for Peter to sell the bar to Alistair and just move there. Peter was not budging.

Jess finished her makeup and collected her things in her purse and walked out the door, locking up with the new keys. It made her smile a little that she found the balls to do something like changing the locks on the house. Nessie had been worse than ever since everything got aired out, making snide comments and creating crystal clear images of the what, where, and when specifics of her and Alistair's relationship. By the end of the night, Jess had had enough and called a 24 hour lock smith the second she had gotten home.

Jess threw her purse in the passenger seat before plopping into the driver's side of her BMW. She loved her car. She had worked her ass off for the car, saving for over a year for just the down payment. Alistair had of course paid it off for her, but let her make payments to him just to make her feel better, however she found out later that he was just taking her payments and putting them into an account in her name for the past year.

She pulled away from the house and flew up the road, heading into to town towards the little diner that she was supposed to be meeting Peter at before work. She turned the radio up loud, loving the wind in her hair, nodding and singing loudly to a familiar song.

She got about twenty minutes from the diner before she noticed the lights behind her flashing. She closed her eyes, swearing as she slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road, hoping he went right past her.

She started cursing when the cruiser stayed behind her. "Fucking perfect." As the cop approached her window she adjusted her cleavage knowing full well that flirting usually got her out of tickets. "Did I do something wrong Mr. Officer?" She licked her lips and smirked when he got flustered.

The officer said, "Umm miss you were going a little too fast." Jess grinned automatically at his statement and replied with "But Officer I like to go fast... and hard." The cop choked from her statement and she just grinned.

Yet, to her annoyance, after all that he still asked for her license and registration. She handed it over and watched him walk back to his cruiser.

Jess dug into her purse, pulling out her phone, planning to text Peter since she was running late. She dropped the phone, startled when the cop yelled into his bullhorn for her to step out of the car.

"What the hell, for speeding?" Jess muttered to her self thinking the pervert just wanted to frisk her. As she stepped out of the car he quickly moved behind her, bending her over the hood of the car. She squirmed uncomfortably as her chest is pressed down against the hot hood.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled. He kicked at her feet to spread her legs, she felt him move closer behind her trailing his nightstick up between her legs lifting her skirt as he moved up.

"Today is my lucky day, such a hot little ass." His voice was unnerving, she couldn't believe this was happening it just didn't seem real until she felt his dick pressed against her ass, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything. Please! I'm begging you, stop!" She could almost hear him smirk from behind her. "On the contrary Ms. Mason it seems that you have been a very bad girl." He began to slide his hands up her sides until he was palming her breasts. He leaned into her ear to whisper. "I bet you like being a bad girl, don't you? You like being fucked from behind?"

Jess gagged as she felt his hardened length pressed against her. Her tears were streaming down her face as she kept squirming to break free of his hold. "You will never get away with this!" Jess yelled.

Jess felt his hand sliding up her inner thigh as he spoke in a cocky tone. "Oh but I will, you see I'm the law and your nothing but a car thief."

"WHAT? But this is my car." She screamed and then cut off short as it hits her. "THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

The cop leaned in closer licking the side of her face. "What's wrong sexy? Didn't think we would catch you?"

She continued to fight to break away from his hold. "I didn't do anything! You can't do this!"

He pulled her hands behind her back and placed handcuffs around her wrists. Talking as he led her back to his cruiser.

"Well this is your lucky day Ms. Mason, you see I am working the night shift at the jail tonight so I will make sure you are not lonely in your cell. Hard and fast, right?" He groaned feeling her up one last time as he placed her in the back of the squad car. "I can't wait to strip search you. I am going to take my time and search every inch of your body."

He shut her door before getting in the front and making the quick drive to the jail.

* * *

Alistair looked at his watch seeing it was now 3 o'clock and Jess was late and Peter hadn't showed up either. He frowned, chewing on the pencil that was in his hand.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Alistair looked up hearing the voice of a very pissed off Bella as she walked into his office, slamming the door.

"Welcome to my office, come in, close the door, scream at me if it makes you feel at home." Alistair said sarcastically, abandoning the pencil to the desk.

He started to stand but Bella threw her hands up stopping him. "No, you stay right there. I have already come to the conclusion that if you come near me I won't get to the point that I intend to."

"Oh Bella, please I am dying to know," He said, looking at her darkly. "Get to the point!"

"You! You and your revolting ways, my sister is in my apartment every fucking day crying and sobbing over you! I told you to knock it off and just let her go, but no. You had to go and fuck her and now she is on my couch broken hearted!" She seethed.

"Are you more pissed about me fucking her or the fact that she is on your couch now?" Alistair said jokingly.

"Alistair I am serious! You are disgusting and I am ending this freak show right now!" She snapped heading for the door. "Do not bother calling her or me ever again. She is leaving town to go look for Jake and maybe have a chance to be happy!"

"She knew what this was when we first started! It's not my fault that she dreamed up some loving romance that went with all the secret fucking and sneaking around." Alistair shot back. "As for you, the only reason you are pissed off is because you're hard up for some," He said grabbing his crotch. "And now you missed your chance."

"Fuck you Alistair. Have a nice life Alistair; I hope honestly that you find whatever it is that you are looking for in all these women." She said before walking back out of the office.

His cell phone rang before he had a chance to respond and he smirked seeing the caller I.D. that said 'Rockford Police Department'. "Jess, how nice of you to call me, can I help you with something?"

"You are the biggest asshole in the fucking world!" She screamed into the phone. "You reported my car stolen! I am in fucking jail right now!"

"Oh no, you poor thing." Alistair said sarcastically. "I guess you need someone to bail you out now?"

"Yes!" She hissed into the receiver.

"Well you know it's the strangest thing. I can't seem to find it in me to give a shit." He said nastily. "Go call your boyfriend." He snapped.

"Alistair, I only have two phone calls for 24 hours!" She said, sounding like she was panicking.

"Well it sounds like you should have called him first, huh?" He said, hanging up the phone.

Jess screamed in frustration slamming the phone down, glaring at the cop that was monitoring the phone calls. She picked the receiver back up and took a breath before dialing Peter's phone.

"Please be there. Please be there. Please be there." She chanted tears springing to her eyes.

"Hello?" Peter answered, clearly confused by the number.

"Peter!" Jess sobbed. "Alistair reported my car stolen and now I'm in jail. Can you come get me?"

"I cannot believe that fucking douche bag!" Peter growled. "Yes, I am on the way, you're alright and I got you."

She hung up the phone, trying not to cry too hard. There was no way that she was ever going to forgive Alistair for what he had done. She knew in her heart he was just trying to get even and didn't know what would happen. No one could have predicted it, but it happened and there was no taking it back.

She walked back to the holding cells and saw her arresting officer at a desk across the room and he winked at her making her flinch. Her stomach churned and she looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with him again.

It was only twenty minutes before Peter had gotten there and when she finally got to see him she flew into his arms, sobbing. "Oh God, Peter you have no idea what's happened. Please take me home."

Peter held her tight, helping her out of the police station heading towards the car. He opened the passenger door for her, but she clung to him refusing to let go just yet. He was torn between staying with her and comforting her which she was in obvious need of. The other option was to take her home, drop her off and go straight to Alistair and beat the ever living piss out of him.

Peter held her tight, kissing her head, whispering to her. "It's alright. You're alright now."

He eventually got her calmed down enough to get into the car and drove her to the house. She was silent, with the exception of a few sniffles as she stared straight ahead. When they finally got to the house she didn't move from the seat or say anything. She just stared at the house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Peter asked gently, touching her hand. She jumped, snapping her eyes to his. He frowned, looking at her hard. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head, looking down at her fingers.

Peter took of his seat belt and unclipped hers, turning her to face him. "Jess you are safe with me. Tell me what happened."

Jess gasped trying to be able to cope with the emotion before looking into his eyes, the tears flowing again. "He… touched me." She gasped out.

Peter's jaw muscle ticked as he turned forward, grabbing the steering wheel to keep from punching anything. "Are you… should we go to a hospital?"

Jess's face turned to panic. "No! No, God please no, they will call the police. The guy was a cop." She said, choking on her panic. "Please I just want to forget about all this."

Peter nodded starting to get out of the car but Jess stopped him, shaking her head. "I can't be clinging to you 24/7." She said softly, not looking like she believed a second of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

"Call me if you need me here, you know I will come for you."

Jess managed a half nod and slid out of the car, walking to the dark house. As soon as she walked through the door she stripped her clothes off throwing them into the trash. She debated putting them in the sink and burning them, but she didn't feel like sitting there to make sure she didn't burn the house down.

* * *

Peter walked into the bar, walking straight behind the bar punching Alistair across the face. "You fucking prick!" He screamed, making the few customers that were there at the late hour turn and look.

Alistair's head snapped back and he caught himself on the counter before he hit the floor. He took a second to register what just happened and then started to chuckle straightening himself lightly wiping the blood that trickled down his chin. "Aww. Is she angry at a little jail time?"

Peter grabbed a hold of Alistair's shirt hurling him towards the offices. "You asshole, you have no fucking idea what she went through because of you!" He said through clenched teeth.

Alistair swatted Peter's hand away, glaring at him. "What? She had to sit little too close to real bad shoplifters?" He sneered, rolling his eyes.

Peter grabbed his shirt again slamming him hard against the wall, punching him twice and letting go, watching him drop to the floor. "The scum bag that arrested her fucking molested her!" Peter said in a low voice for only Alistair to hear. "Now live with that for the rest of your fucking life."

Alistair was in shock, watching Peter storm out of the bar, slamming the front door. He got up off the floor wiping his face with the back of his hand. The Kid and his girlfriend, Anna, were looking down the hall at him. "Problems Alistair?"

"Mind your fucking business." He snapped. He went to the office and got his bike keys, throwing the bar keys to The Kid before heading to the door. "Close up, I won't be back tonight."

He sped off to the police station, parking right on the side walk and walking in looking at the fat slob behind the front desk. Alistair put on his best poker-face, asking about the arresting officer for Jessica Stanley.

Fat-boy sneered, showing his cheesy yellow teeth. "Who wants to know?"

"I am Alistair Liam Baur II and I am Ms. Stanley's attorney." Alistair stated professionally.

"Yeah well I am the arresting officer on her case and I can make a clear statement as to her resistance and bribery." He said, leaning back in the rolling char adjusting his waistline over the fat-roll.

Alistair clenched his jaw but nodded and gestured towards an interview room. The man followed his gaze for a second and then shook his head. "Nah, we got conference rooms we can use. Those there have cameras and I would rather not be seen leaving the front desk unattended."

Alistair nodded, silently glad that Fatty pointed that out, or else his worry about being sent to prison would start all over again. He followed Fatty to the conference room, making sure no one could see in the room as he shut and locked the door behind them. Fatty turned around hearing the lock, his face already red with anger. "Now you just wait—."

Alistair took one step forward grabbing the Fat-Man's throat and squeezed, cutting off any screams or protests. He reached for Fatty's gun, which turned out to be a taser, making Alistair smile. "So I hear you like to touch innocent women." Alistair seethed, forcing the Fat-Man back into the large table in the middle of the room, shaking his head squeaking. Alistair looked at his uniform's name plate. "Louis? Well Mr. Louis we are going to make sure today that you never ever treat anyone like that again."

Mr. Louis nodded starting to turn a darker shade of read with Alistair's grip on his throat. Alistair squeezed tighter and Louis tried to claw at his hand, making Alistair shake his head, tisking. "No, no, no Louis, see you're not getting how this works." Alistair shot the barbs of the taser straight into Louis' crotch. "You see you don't struggle because you know you're wrong."

Louis scratched at Alistair's hand as his face started to get a bluish tint, making blood start to streak down Alistair's hand. "Now see, that's what I'm talking about. You just don't listen." He let go of Louis' throat at the same time he pulled the trigger on the taser, dropping him to a convulsing mess on the floor."

Alistair finally let go and the man didn't move except for the shaky shallow breathing. He cleaned the gun handle off and threw it to the floor. He leaned over Louis looking down on him. "If I ever hear of you touching another woman against her will like that, or if you keep the charges against Jessica Stanley, I will come back and kill you." He started to stand up and then stopped, going back to lean over him again. "Oh yeah and by the way, clean yourself up bitch, you pissed yourself." Alistair said, slapping Louis on his fat cheek and left the station, wiping his prints off the handles as best and discreetly as he could.

He knew that it was not going to be long before they found him but in his mind, what he did to Jess was righted. Even if it was only in his mind.

_**A/N: Please review :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alistair sat outside the house for thirty minutes before he knocked on the door. Jess answered and then immediately slammed it shut in his face. "Jess! Open the fucking door!"

"You got me arrested you prick!" She yelled from the other side of the door. She set the bolt lock and dashed across the living room for her phone, calling Peter.

Alistair pounded on the door again. "Come on open the door. You don't have to let me in just open the door!"

She stopped, slowly walking back to the door unbolting it. She took a deep breath and slid the chain on before opening the door as far as the chain would allow. "What do you want?"

He glared. "Is the chain really fucking needed? Have I ever physically hurt you? Come the fuck on please."

Jess growled with frustration as she slammed the door and unchained it opening the door all the way. She opened her mouth to scream at him but he stepped forward, searching her face then her neck, arms and anywhere he could see before she swatted at him. "What are you doing?"

He stopped looking at her. "I didn't know… I mean I would have never…"

Jess shook her head. "Were you dropped on your head?"

"It will never happen again, he's been taken care of."

Jess open and closed her mouth before narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean taken care of?" She said crossing her arms. "And how do you know? I only told…" Jess took another look at him seeing the bruises and cuts on his face and claw marks on his hands. "Peter."

"I never intended . . ." Alistair ran his fingers through his hair.

She put her hand up to stop him shaking her head. "You couldn't have known, I don't blame you for that, but you still had me arrested, Jackass, I DO blame you for THAT."

Alistair nodded and stepped close taking her hand. "Jess, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but can we please, act like adults?" Jess opened her mouth but he put his hand up. "From now on, I mean. We bought this house together. Can we not just stay in it together? Without it meaning anything other than roommates?"

There was a quiet muffling sound, making them both look around confused. They heard it again and Jess realized she still had Peter dialed and must have hit send. Jess's eyes got big and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh she started to put the phone to her ear, but Alistair stopped her with a grin. "Oh God, baby you didn't have to say yes with a blowjob, but fuck I'll take it." He said loudly. The muffle turned into a holler on the phone and Jess tried to hold her glare as she pulled the phone away, talking in a smooth soothing voice. "He was fucking with you, relax!"

Alistair snorted and came in and went to the counter, taking one of Jess's cigarettes and lighting it. The house seemed to look different, as he looked around. Like them breaking up altered the appearance of the house. It seemed bigger.

Jess was still talking low, but sounded like she was arguing with Peter, who by Alistair's guess, was probably talking Jess out of letting him back in the house. He sighed, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch, grabbing the ashtray off the end table. He was just butting it out when he heard Jess walking back into the living room, just getting off the phone. "Yeah, alright, no it's fine. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

Alistair lifted a brow, craning his neck to look up at her. "You're boyfriend jealous?"

Jess rolled her eyes sitting on the other end of the couch facing him. "He isn't my boyfriend, he's my best friend and if he WAS my boyfriend it wouldn't be any of your business."

Alistair frowned. "How the fuck is it not my business when my fiancé is dating my best friend?"

Jess sat up quickly. "I am not your fiancé anymore and it stopped being your business the second you put your dick in that whore!"

Alistair scoots forward, catching her hands before she can jump off the couch and away. "Wait, wait, come on, what about what I said? There are the guest rooms, and you can have the whole guest bath to yourself."

"What?" Jess laughed. "Fuck that shit I get the master bedroom!"

"I don't see how that is fair!" Alistair argued.

Jess snorted and tried to pull her wrist free. "Because you cheated and so that makes your room selection null and void."

Alistair pulling her to him, making her crash into his chest and he smirked, whispering in a low breathy voice into her ear. "Or we could share."

Jess shivered against him, looking up at him. She inhaled his scent closing her eyes for a second. She snapped out of it, glaring up at him. "And you can go back to sleeping at the bar."

Alistair let go of her arms, sliding his hands down her back. "You could stay in the master bedroom and we could satisfy each other's… desires."

Jess licked her lips looking at his. "And so could your hand, from across the house. No, you stay in the guest rooms or no deal."

Alistair growled pushing her up and off of him getting up to pace the room. "Okay so rules then."

"No girls. I am not watching you prance every whore in town through here." Jess said immediately.

Alistair narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Alright fine, but no Peter."

"Wait what? That's not fair! Peter is my best friend!" Jess argued crossing her arms.

"If I can't bring my dates then you can't bring douche bags." Alistair argued back heading to the bedroom.

"First off, Peter is my best friend, nothing more; if you don't like it… well I don't give a shit." Jess shrugged. "And second where do you think you're going?"

Alistair grinned turning back at Jess making her back up. "Well I thought we could have a quickie before Peter got here." He said using a voice he knew made her shiver. She bumped the wall and closed her eyes, arching a little at his nearness. Alistair put his hand at the side of her neck holding her as he nuzzled the other side. "Since I can't bring any friends over, maybe we can… indulge."

Jess was breathing quick and rested her hands on his chest forgetting why she wasn't supposed to be letting this happen. She hummed, looking up at him with a hooded look. He planted a kiss on her neck and it was like a trigger. Every memory on why she shouldn't be letting it not only not happen, but why she should be kicking his ass came to her and she brought her knee up sharply, stopping just before she made contact with his nuts. "No and next time I'm not going to let you off with a warning."

Alistair gasped at the close call, sliding his hand from her neck to the wall behind her. "I was just getting my shit from the master bedroom, relax Jess, I was joking."

Jess shoved him back some so she got distance between them and turned back at him. "Right, sure and you would have played that 'joke' out as long and as far as possible."

Alistair shrugged, putting his hands up in surrender. "You can't blame a man for trying."

Jess smirked as she walked to the master room. "Oh Alistair, you see that is the beautiful thing about you being a cheating bastard. I can blame you for trying and I can go get ready first." She said going into the room, closing the door and locking it.

Alistair growled pounding on the bedroom door. "I have to get ready for work!"

"Don't lie to me Alistair, you don't work tonight." Then from behind the door Alistair heard her snort. "Second thought I don't give a shit, lie, you're still not getting in."

* * *

News hit Jess as soon as her shift started that night. Nessie left town, rumored to being going south to look for Jake and beg his forgiveness. That of course made Jess a very happy woman so she drank in celebration. Peter was a very annoyed man since he just lost an employee now, so he drank as well.

Thankfully, and curiously, Foster seemed to have adopted a job at the bar. He was a favorite with a lot of the customers because he had Alistair's dramatic flair for serving drinks. Often on Fridays when they did open-mic night he would turn serving drinks into a show.

With all the drinking theme of the night and all the drinking Foster always did, by the time the bar closed, all three were three sheets to the wind. Foster walked to the motel down the street, singing loudly as he went making Jess laugh. "Think he will get stopped by a cop before he makes it to the motel?"

Peter laughed walking to his car with her. "If it's a female cop, I'll bet he has a story to tell us tomorrow."

Jess giggled, swerving as she approached the driver's door. "Fuck I can't drive."

Peter smirked and took the keys from her. "That's because Foster kept feeding you shots. I am pretty sure you had like six more than I did tonight. Plus it's my car, I'll drive."

Jess made her way over to the passenger's side and got in. "Fuck I have to go home and deal with king dickhead tonight."

Peter shrugged. "I told you not to let him back into the house."

"He was sleeping in his office, besides I made myself perfectly clear on the rules of him being back in the house." She defended.

"You really think he gives a shit about your rules?" Peter asked, starting up the car and heading to Jess's house.

Jess pretended to think. "Probably not, but seriously, I am tired of fighting and being angry all the time. If we are able to move on as adults, then I have hope for us at least keeping our friendship."

"Do you even want that?"

"Yes I do. I can't be mad in good conscience with him cheating knowing I did the same fucking thing Peter." She waved her hand. "We need to either pick another subject or I need to be a shit ton more drunk to have this conversation right now. All I want to do is just forget this is my life at least until morning."

Peter grinned as he pulled into the drive way of the house, turning off his lights. "Well then I would say more drunk, but stick with the subject change." He put the car in park and turned it off before reaching in the back seat to pull out a bottle of Jack.

"You stole a bottle of Jack from your own bar?" Jess asked laughing.

Peter nodded, opening the top and taking a swig, handing it over to Jess. She laughed, taking a long drink. "I feel like a teenager hiding from my parents or something. This is so stupid."

He laughed, pulling out a hidden pack of cigarettes from under his seat. "Well he is like a dirty relative… the kind you only speak about in whispers and if they actually show up at a reunion then everyone is all shocked and shaken."

Jess covered her mouth, preventing spray from the drink she just took from the bottle. She finally swallowed and cracked up laughing. "Oh my God Peter, you're horrible. You know he used to be your brother and best friend?"

Peter shrugged as he pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it offering one to Jess. She took one and grinned at him. "Why do you bother hiding them if she is never home anymore?"

Peter shrugged looking at the cherry of his cigarette. "Everything with her had turned into habit. We knew we would get married eventually, because it was expected. We say I love you out of habit, kiss because its habit… we fuck like it's a chore."

Jess snorted, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just I was wondering when. She's never home, when do you guys ever have sex? Phone sex?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah we did that before you know what I ended up doing? I was watching pay-per-view while she sounded bored trying to get herself off." Peter rolled his eyes. "She wants me to sell the bar already."

"What?" Jess said shocked, taking another drink before handing the bottle over. Peter took it, taking two gulps and nodded. "That's retarded. Why would she ever expect you to sell the bar after working your whole life to get it?"

Peter flicked his cigarette out of the window, turning to look at Jess seriously. "Sometimes I feel like I am going to blink and it's going to be back a year ago and I'm not married, we are not sneaking around Alistair is still my brother and you know what?"

Jess cocked her head, not saying anything.

"I wasn't happier. I was worse then. I'm cheating on my wife with a woman I love. It sounds like a bad romance comedy but it's true. I have the job of my dreams and my dream as my job. I am better here and now then on my best day a year ago." He said, smiling at her. Jess grinned leaning into him, scooting her butt over the stick shift to situate herself in his lap.

Her eyes closed as she leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter reached down, reclining the chair back some and put his arms around her. "Yes, here and now is definitely better than any other day I can think of." He mumbled as they both passed out cold.

* * *

Alistair got up in the morning with a feeling of accomplishment that he had made progress to Jess forgiving him. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to make coffee with a small smirk on his face.

He poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter, trying to figure what his plan was for the day to push that progress into actual steps when he looked out into the living room and saw the master bedroom door open. He lifted a brow and walked over peeking in, figuring she drank enough and passed out, forgetting to shut the door. The room was empty.

He frowned, walking back to the kitchen to look out front, for any signs of a borrowed car or maybe she got up early and was outside smoking. He stopped, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Peter's car out front. "That stupid son of a bitch."

Alistair tore out of the house, grabbing the first thing he saw, which because of Jess randomly throwing shit out of the house the past week, was Alistair's aluminum baseball bat.

He reached the window and stopped, taking in the scene. Jess was laying half in the passenger's seat half in Peters lap asleep. Peter was reclined back in the drivers' seat with one hand on her upper thigh and the other holding her under her ass. Alistair ground his teeth and tightened his grip on the bat. He yanked open the drivers door with a growl. "Wakie, wakie mother fucker!" He said yanking Peter out of the car by his shirt, making Jess jump off of him in surprise.

"What the fuck, Alistair!" Peter yelled, trying to clear the hangover fog in his head.

"What the fuck? What the fuck is my question you fucking douche bag!" Alistair yelled, holding the bat up ready to swing.

Jess finally registered what had happened and got out of the car running over to the other side. "Are you fucking crazy? Put that bat down!"

Alistair wheeled on Jess pointing with the bat. "You're just a sneaky fucking whore and you can stay the fuck out of this."

Jess gasped as his stinging words hit her. "You fucking prick! How dare you?"

Peter took the opportunity to take the bat from Alistair and throwing it across the yard. Alistair reacted fast, punching Peter hard in the jaw and twice more before Peter moved out of the way, making Alistair punch out the back window of the car.

"You fucking dick! You were fucking my fiancé in the drive way of my fucking house!" Alistair seethed, ignoring the deep gashes in his hand from the broken window.

Jess came between them, punching and hitting Alistair as hard as she could, barely making him flinch. "You fucking son of a bitch! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish I had never fucking met you!"

Alistair didn't even look at her. He was watching Peter who was coming back towards him, fists ready. Alistair brushed Jess aside, making her trip sideways and fall to the ground. Peter's eyes flared and he charged Alistair making him slam hard into the side of the car. Alistair slid to the ground with Peter on top of him, punching him hard without mercy and without a hint of stopping.

"Peter No! Peter Stop!" Jess screamed, struggling up to her feet and running over to Peter, trying her best at pulling him off of Alistair who lay limp on the ground. "Please Peter just stop!"

He finally let Jess's pleas seep into his consciousness and let her pull him away. He spit at Alistair's feet before fully standing, turning to Jess and folding her up into his arms rocking her as she sobbed. She was struggling against him, trying to look his injuries over. "You're bleeding Peter, let me see!" She said through her tears.

Peter finally held her still long enough to give her a kiss, making her calm down and cling to him. "Oh God, Peter, he tried to kill you! I saw it in his eyes! He was going to kill you!"

Peter just shushed her, stroking her hair with his hand, wincing some when blood smeared on her face some. He wasn't sure if it was Alistair's or his at this point. "I need you to do two things for me. Go inside the house and pack anything you absolutely need in a duffle bag and don't leave anything that you think you can't live without. Get all of that and throw it into the back of Alistair's truck. Then go get me the keys."

Jess nodded, starting to the house, but stopped short, looking back at Alistair and then at Peter. "Why do you need his truck?"

Peter smirked, walking towards the truck. "His dumb ass ruined my car."

They discussed it at length and finally came to the conclusion that Jess living in Peter's office, sleeping on the pull out couch was better than her staying in the motel down the street or in Peter's house. At least at the bar there is a small chastity belt like effect of having her sleeping situation monitored by all.

Everyone was really helpful to Jess when they found out what happened. People took turns taking her clothes home every week to wash them. Peter and her would go out to a large lunch and even bought a mini refrigerator for her to keep things stored in his office.

In the month that she was there, everyone, by force or pure respect had managed to keep where Jess was living a secret from Alistair. Jess and Peter even agreed that until she found another place, or got Alistair out of the house, they could keep their feelings on the back burner.

Presently, Jess was sitting on her bed, watching Peter on the phone, like she had been for the past hour. He was pacing the small space in the office, arguing with Charlotte. Again.

"I am not selling my fucking bar! Fucking make Julliard build a company in Rockford!" Peter hollered. "Yeah well maybe I fucking do and don't you start that shit again, she did nothing to you and you're just being a jealous bitch!"

Jess snorted quietly.

"You know what you're right. I'll have your father notified of that first thing in the morning!" He yelled, throwing his phone across the office and growling when it exploded into pieces. "FUCK YOU!" he screamed at the broken pieces.

Jess carefully got off the bed, walking behind him and gently touched his shoulder. He spun on her and hugged her tight, as if all his anger went into the hug. Jess hugged him back, trying not to tear up when he slowly dropped to his knees shaking with his emotion, still clinging to her waist.

Jess ran her hands through his short hair, looking down at him. "This is because of me."

Peter snapped his head up, shaking it back and forth with panic creasing his features. "No, no, no! Don't you dare, this isn't about you!"

"No? That's why my name was said in that conversation? I'm not stupid Peter." Jess said still running her hands over his hair. "Look, I won't be a home wrecker. I will not be responsible for your divorce."

Peter stood holding her arms. "It's kind of late for this speech isn't it?" Jess gasped, hurt, but Peter put up his arms. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just mean things were already bad with me and Charlotte, there is no point backing out now."

Jess nodded, untangling herself from Peter and grabbing her purse as she headed for the door. "No it's not too late. You are not divorced yet." Jess looked at her phone as she walked through the door. It was Alistair sending a text.

"_Come see me please_."

Jess thought about Peter and Charlotte and quickly wiped tears from her eyes and she left the bar fast, catching a ride with one of the customers to her home with Alistair. It was where she should be, away from Peter and away from temptation.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Deep breath... now you're ready for this. Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them up!_**

Chapter 17

Jess walked up to the house slowly, mentally preparing for the fight at hand. She was so tired of fighting. She was just mentally, physically, and emotionally tired throughout her whole being. She lifted her hand to knock on the door and then stopped, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her purse and shaking one free. She sat right there on the step, looking off at the surrounding houses and woods and thought the events of the past few months over.

"Delaying the moment?" Alistair's voice came from behind Jess making her jump up to her feet.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me, Alistair!" she said accusingly holding her chest, but a small smile played on her lips.

Alistair was casually leaning against the door way his arms crossed as he looked at her. There was no humor in his face. Jess frowned, annoyed that she felt shamed by the serious look on his face. "I needed to smoke before I went in there."

"To face the music?" He asked, sitting up straight. His look was serious and wounded and enormously pissed all at once.

Jess had already had enough. "Is this how it's going to be? If so, I might as well leave now because if I'm going to be honest with you, I just don't have this in me."

Alistair frowned walking towards her. "I caught you—."

Jess cut him off flicking her cigarette on the ground in front of her. "Sleeping Alistair. You caught me sleeping, passed the fuck out in the front seat of Peter's car. Goodbye Alistair." She said, turning and walking towards the road. She hardly let her mind touch the fact that she now had nowhere to go.

"You've been sleeping in his office, Jess." He said quietly, not really knowing if she cared to hear him at this point.

Jess turned to look at him, confused. He smiled slightly and Jess almost smiled with it. It had been months since she had seen that smile. "The underwear I bought you because I kept ripping yours off when we were first together. You got embarrassed because I was buying you underwear. I saw it on the floor. I was about to go all shotgun happy on the fucker, but I opened the closet that it came out of and saw your bags and things in there."

She slowly walked back over to him and he looked relieved, taking a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Come back home. I won't say a word about you and Peter. I won't bring home women. I will stay in the guest side of the house and you can have the master bedroom. I won't make a pass at you…" He smiled a little. "Unless of course you want me to."

She was shaking her head before he even finished talking. "Alistair, what you did…"

"Was fucked up beyond words and I won't promise that I'll be abstinent and wait for you or that if we were together again that I would be totally and completely faithful because honestly I have never had to promise something like that." He took a breath watching her face. "Please just come home."

Jess stopped looking at him. This is what she should do. This was what was expected of her because she knew that no matter how much she loved Peter, she couldn't bring herself to be the reason for his divorce. She wasn't sure if she could sit by and watch his happy marriage either.

She nodded and took a step forward. If it weren't such a serious moment, the relief on Alistair's face would have been comical. "Really?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, really." He opened his arms and she went to him, conflicted by being afraid of being alone and pissed that she gave into him so easily. "No sex." She said, leaning back to look at him seriously.

He nodded and gave a small smirk. "No sex. I got it."

* * *

Three days. She had been living in this pretend world that was quickly making her feel like a liar and she was so uncomfortable in her own skin that she called out of work faking sick. Jess paced the house while thinking about the events last night that ultimately sealed her insanity in this situation…

"Where would you go?" Alistair had asked her after a long talk about the movie they had just watched. Jess had gone to put on her bed time clothes and somehow they both ended up on the master bed, sitting around eating popcorn and watching a thriller that had Ethan Hawke and Angelina Jolie. When the movie ended they stayed up talking about going on a run from the law.

"I would try to pull something out of "The Bourne Identity" and cut all my hair off and bleach it while in the middle of a montage of sex with Matt Damon." Jess said laughing. She was lying on her back looking up at him who was on his stomach looking down at her.

Alistair laughed and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "I think that if I was Ethan Hawke in this movie I wouldn't do a thing different." He said with a grin. "The hot sex on glass with the door open thing is where I would like to be."

Jess shook her head and threw popcorn at him. "You're a pig."

Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at her and picked it up eating it. "Don't give me that shit. There was a time that you would agree."

Jess looked at him seriously and reached up touching his face. "That's because you had me drunk all the time." She said bursting out laughing.

Alistair's eyebrows shot up and he gave her a mock glare, springing to attack landing over her, using his body to hold her still and held her arms above her head. "Oh is that so?" He held them in place with one hand while the other tickled her relentlessly.

"No! No! No!" She pleaded squirming under him trying to break free. "Okay! Okay!"

He stopped grinning wide. "Okay what? I'm right and you did every dirty little thing with me because you're just as dirty as I am?"

Jess was panting, catching her breath from his assault and she saw it in his eyes. The mood had changed. He shifted so that instead of covering her he was between her legs and he let her arms go resting his hands and either side of her. "Alistair…"

"I can do this. Let me prove it." He said softly, but his eyes were pleading with her. She started to shake her head and sit up and the sincere look turned to panic. He let his arms loose as he leaned into her taking her lips with his.

She froze thinking too long on it. He stopped, closing his eyes, shaking his head. He started to move and she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back, trying desperately to make it what she wanted. It took less than a second for him to pick up the pace and moan into her kiss.

When they finally pulled apart he rested his forehead and hers and they panted together catching their breath and regaining in control. "I'm not saying sorry."

Jess laughed a little looking up at him. "I didn't expect you to. Alistair I just… you don't know how good this felt. I just can't let myself…"

He nodded backing up some, knowing already what she was going to say. "Baby steps, right? I'm not pushing. I'm just giving you something to think about, that's all."

She was on the fourth lap around the living room staring at Alistair's door, biting on her fingers. This was how it was supposed to be. Alistair and her… Peter and Charlotte. That though pushed her over the edge and she quietly walked across the house to Alistair's room, slowly opening the door and peeking in finding all the lights out and the room silent. She started to close the door again, demeaning herself for a stupid idea.

"Jess? Is everything alright?" Alistair whispered quickly sitting up.

Jess closed her eyes silently cursing but taking the cue and opening the door again. Without a word she walked to the bed and climbed over him taking his face in her hands kissing him hard.

His hands went to her hips; rolling her so her back was on the bed, his hands sliding up the large shirt she wore as a nighty finding no barrier for his roaming fingers. He groaned removing the shirt completely biting and sucking and the freshly exposed flesh.

It was not hard to let her heart and mind shut off and body take over, making nothing wrong with this. She laced her fingers through his hair tugging hard so that he looked into her eyes. "You're not completely forgiven for being a dickhead cheater."

Alistair nodded biting her jaw and licking along her neck.

Jess was going to have to accept that as an answer so she shut up and let herself go. Let everything go…

* * *

Jess paced once more around the living room; thanking God once again that Alistair was called into work today. She couldn't bring herself to do that to him. Fake it because of her selfishness. More than that, she couldn't do it to herself. She couldn't go back to pretending that she was happy while being the other woman to Peter, or worse not being the other woman and watching him be happy with Charlotte.

She sat down at the table and pulled out her pen and paper, chewing her lip nervously as she wrote out her letter. Tears streamed down Jess's face as she wrote the note, but she blinked then wiped them away determined to get this out.

* * *

Alistair got home from work later then he had thought, very happy to be getting home. Last night was a revelation in the long standing separation of him and Jess. He thought that, and was starting to accept, he was to be deemed friend from then on. When she was squirming and trying to get away from him, the mood just all changed.

He smiled going into the house, hoping to talk it over with her today. Maybe even go out to dinner. "Jess?" He called out, seeing the master bedroom door slightly open. Maybe she was changing. "Hey, I know that you haven't been feeling good, but I was thinking …" He started to walk to the bedroom but saw a folded paper on the table with Jess's handwriting, his name neatly printed on the outside. He frowned looking back at the bedroom before picking up the paper.

_Alistair, I know I just came back home but I have to go, I can't do this anymore. I really did care about you once upon a time and we both know the sex was beyond hot but you are not the one I want, I don't think you ever really were. Don't get me wrong, I loved you, part of me still does but it's not enough. I guess since I am leaving now I can tell you. All those times you questioned me about Peter, you were right. It's him. It's always been him and will always be him. That's why I have to go. I know that he belongs to Charlotte and could never be mine. I could see myself falling back into your arms and maybe we would of been happy but deep down inside I would always know the man I really love is my best friend, Peter. So I'm sorry, I really wish things could have worked out different with us. No turning back now. I'll miss you._

_Take Care, Jess_

He read the note three times before crushing it in his hand and letting it fall to the floor. Numb. That was a word he had heard people in a shocking situation use but could never relate…until now. He felt numb.

His world turned black. He was still functioning but had no control over his actions as the rage leaped through his veins like a match to lighter fluid. He lifted and flipped the table making it slam into the wall. The chairs were next. Anything that got into his path was a victim of his rage.

The pictures, dishes, glasses and even the TV. The whole wall of the master bedroom was a victim with large gaping holes as proof of wounds. It took a half an hour before he knew the house did not contain anything that would sedate this rage. It no longer held her.

He went out front and lit a cigarette as he walked to his bike. He threw his helmet though the front picture window, shattering it into millions of pieces. He jumped on the bike, kicking it to life with a loud responsive roar. He hardly lifted his foot to the peg before taking off in a cloud of dust, spitting a large rooster tail behind him.

Alistair sped down the road, unintentionally heading straight for the bar. It was his solace and torture all in one. He ached down to the pit of his soul and hated himself for it. He pulled into the parking lot, parking right on the side walk, ignoring looks from customers exiting the bar. Cutting the engine he just stared at the doors, trying to banish all memories that he had created with Jess in this bar.

He managed to work himself into being pissed off again, which was better than feeling the ache. Alistair threw down the kickstand and hopped off the bike, going inside the bar with a slam of the door behind him.

The bar seemed to all jump at once at his entrance. He didn't want to see the pity from these people or worse the gratification of seeing him suffer for his own promiscuity. He didn't want them to know.

Ignoring the comments and outbursts, he stopped only to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels before going to his office, slamming the door shut.

There was only a few seconds before a small knock on the door followed Alistair. He rubbed his face in frustration, unable to be sociable at this point. "WHAT?"

"Alistair? Can I come in?" Bella's voice was light and didn't hold the venom it did the last time they had talked.

"No." Alistair snapped his hands still over his face. Bella came in anyways, quietly closing the door behind her. She didn't say anything, just stood by the door, looking at him. He sighed, and let his hands drop. "She left me again, the state too apparently. I am that bad that she had to leave the state."

Bella made a sympathetic noise and walked over to him, hugging his head to her chest making him stiffen up. He was unsure of how he should be reacting and her being nice to him made the ache come back. He closed his eyes resting against her for a moment, wishing a million things at once and not knowing if any of them were what he really wanted at all. "I'm sorry Alistair."

Alistair straightened again, moving slightly away. "Are you?"

Bella snorted and took a step back. "I'm not saying that you didn't deserve it. I just don't like to see you like this."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Right, like it's doesn't just thrill you at the righteousness and justice behind this as punishment for my wicked ways."

Bella narrowed her eyes and headed for the door. "You know Alistair, time and time again, I try to be the friends we once were and you fucking just make it impossible. Consider this the last straw."

"Oh no, Swan. What the fuck will I do with myself without you coming in here acting friendly just to turn around and be a fucking tease?" Alistair spat at her. The ache was growing and nothing could stop him now. Pain, anger, confusion and above all just pure unadulterated rage were coursing through his veins.

Bella stopped, turning slowly, her eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. "Tease? You think I was teasing you?"

"Yes!" He seethed, leaning forward and his hands resting on the desk top. "Yes I fucking think that you came in here throwing around the friendship card until you felt like getting all hot and heavy and then you fucking put up the wall. That, Swan, is a fucking cock-tease. That's exactly what you do!"

The hurt disappeared completely from her face and a small smile played on her lips. It wasn't a joyful smile. It was malice and cruel. She walked over to him, standing right in front of him and glared up at him. "A tease, huh? You want to see a fucking tease?" She reached over grabbing on his upper thigh getting a hand full of Alistair's manhood caressing and rubbing him through his jeans.

He sucked in quick, making a quiet hissing sound, not moving a muscle and glaring down at her. "If things had gone different, I think that what was between me and you would have been much more then teasing." She said, using the palm of her hand to rub his full length. His glare wavered but he didn't take his eyes off her face. "Fuck you Alistair, only option you're left with is to go fuck yourself!" She snapped, going to the door once again.

Alistair growled, slamming his fists on the desk as she walked out the door without a word. "FUCK!" He picked up the first thing he reached and threw it across the room with a loud crash of broken glass and spilled Jack Daniels.

In one swipe next to go was the computer monitor and his desk lamp. He walked out of the office, panting heading towards the bar to grab another bottle of Jack Daniels when The Kid saw him approaching the bar.

He quickly stepped forward, blocking Alistair's way, in the most non-threatening manner as possible. "Hey, hey, hey man. Relax, where are you headed?"

Alistair's eyes flashed and he stopped staring at The Kid. "You're questioning me in my own bar?"

"You're damn straight I am Boss, because you see there is a bar full of people over there that I don't think have anything to do with why you're in a snit, but I am betting this week's pay that if you go out there right now, you will make it their fault."

Alistair narrowed his eyes and spoke quietly and slowly as if to a child. "I'm getting a drink, in my bar. If you are looking for some refutation on that theory of yours, I can skip it all and just make this your fault." Alistair tried to walk around him, only to get stopped short again.

"Look, Boss, I love my job, but if I am going to be getting fired for anything today, it will be for kicking your ass." The Kid said evenly. "Turn around, go back to your office, I'll bring you a bottle of Jack if that is what you're after."

He knew The Kid was right. If he went out there it would only take one comment, spoken in innocent jest and that would be his snapping point. He was already pulled taut and ready to snap. Alistair took one step back and then another. The Kid visibly relaxed, dropping his arms and started to turn to go fetch the bottle for Alistair when, as if in slow motion, the trigger was pulled.

A man that had come from the bathrooms was coming up behind Alistair and when Alistair took that final step backwards, he ran into the man. "You want to watch where the fuck you're going there dickhead, instead of flirting with your boyfriend over here in the hallway?" The man said loudly.

Alistair's eyes snapped to the man. "You watch what the fuck you're saying to me."

The Kid tried to say something but the belligerent man was faster, stepping into Alistair's space and poked him in the chest with a fat sausage finger. "You can go fuck yourself while I go fuck that pretty little girlfriend of yours."

That was all it took. Alistair grabbed the man's finger that was in his chest and bent it back until he heard and felt the satisfying snap and the man dropped to his knees. He didn't let go, but used his hold on the man to keep him still while he repeatedly punched his face.

Three other men plus The Kid came to the man's aid, yanking Alistair away and in the scuffle hurtling him further into the bar. Alistair popped to his feet fast ready to fight. The Kid was bent over the now unconscious man, unable to stop the events from unfolding.

The three other men charged at Alistair. Later all witnesses say that Alistair was smiling, but Alistair couldn't tell you for sure or not. He took down two of the men quick with a right and then a left the third tackled him to the ground trying to get a hold of his hands. Alistair however, flipped on him and sat on his chest mercilessly pounding into his face.

One of the other two got to their feet and came behind him, grabbing hold of his arms as Alistair kicked and flailed to get away.

The Kid got up screaming at the man. "LET HIM GO! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!" The man held tight though as the third man, finally on his feet, took the opportunity to seek revenge on the now detained Alistair. Alistair was hit four times before The Kid got frustrated with the men not listening. "Fuck this." He breathed before jumping on the back of the man holding back Alistair. He wrapped his arm around the guy's head tightening around his neck.

The surprise attack worked, the man loosened his grip on Alistair's arms. Everything happened so fast it all seemed to happen at once. The man that was hitting Alistair went in for another just as Alistair's arms were released and Alistair ducked, making the two men collide. The Kid jumped away quickly, feeling that he evened shit up more he walked back behind the bar and called 911.

Alistair kicked at them both until one wasn't moving and the other grabbed at his leg. Alistair kicked him free, sat on his chest and punched him over and over. Alistair didn't remember when the cops got there. It took two of them to pull him off and even then three more after that to hold him down and cuff him. By the time they got him in the car he had cuffs on his hands and feet and they strapped him in with the seat belt.

Peter got there to see all the police and destruction. Alistair watched him pull up from inside of the squad car and felt the ache all over again, making him growl loud, his fight against the handcuffs anew. Peter spotted Alistair in a waiting squad car and went to go speak with the cops. Alistair's glaring stare never left Peter.

Soon Peter was walking over to the car and opened the door and bent down on one knee looking up at his brother. "Alistair, I don't know what is up with you man, but I want to help. I hate this. I know what this is, I just don't know why. What's happened? The last time I have seen you cause this much destruction was the day of your parent's funeral."

"I can't talk to you right now Peter." Alistair said through clenched teeth. "Not when every fiber of my being is telling me to kill you. Go to my house. If you can find it there is a note you should probably see." Alistair turned looking forward again. "Close the fucking door."

To Peter it sounded like a more meaningful line then just a simple request.

**_A/N: Please Review :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Okay phew, Alist went off the deep end. One hand yikes, on the other, poor Alist. Kinda got a rough deal there, yes, he could have handled that better, but seriously, where is your breaking point? Thank you for the Reviews! Keep them up, I love them all!_ **

Chapter 18

Peter walked into the bar looking like he was hit by a large truck carrying the whole judicial system in Rockford. He sat heavily on the first bar stool he came to sighing and dropping his head in his hands.

"How did it go?" The kid asked, making Peter his Slow-Coke without even asking and setting it in front of him. Peter drained it and set it down tapping the bar top for more before answering.

"It went like I was trying to get someone that has a violent past and really bad reputation for quick temper off of his four counts of attempted murder." Peter said shaking his head.

The Kid nodded. "I am supposed to be there tomorrow. To talk about what happened during his… breakdown." He said quietly, making Peter another drink, taking a shot of the southern comfort for himself. Everyone at the bar, even customers, were all taking turns going to Alistair's trial. Either at the request of his lawyer or on their own free will, but they all wanted to go and support him, let him know he wasn't alone.

Everyone was pretty pissed after Alistair's mental collapse two months ago. Peter was too, but that day, when he had talked to Alistair in the back of the police car, he did what Alistair said. He went to the house, which he was surprised was still standing at all with the damage inside and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. The note from Jess was on the dining room floor.

After reading it he had called and texted Jess over twelve times a day. Still no answer and just last week he got a message saying the number was disconnected. Peter picked up his glass and walked to his office frowning at the large manila envelope sitting on his desk with just Peter Whitlock written on the front. "What's this?" He asked out loud, knowing The Kid followed him in.

The shifted uncomfortably. "Umm… Charlotte was by today."

Peter closed this eyes sighing as he sat in his desk chair. "The divorce papers?" He didn't have to be looking at him to know The Kid was nodding. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry man, I tried to get her to stay and talk to you or at least deliver them herself but she said she just couldn't stay." He explained.

Peter shook his head. "No he wouldn't have let her." He looked over noticing his lost look. "Her daddy, he wouldn't have let her linger here."

"Ahh I see. So this is it then?" The kid plopped heavily onto the couch. "The final countdown I guess you could say."

Peter frowned. "I suppose so. I have done everything short of exactly what she wants." He shrugged. "It comes down to she made me chose between my lifelong dream and hers. I can be a selfish man."

He shrugged along with Peter. "I don't think you're wrong man and I'm not just saying that because I need my job." He said with a grin. Peter laughed and pushed the papers off to the side. He sighed. Peter was glad to have had him the past few months. With Jess gone, Alistair in jail and Charlotte refusing to go anywhere near him, well Peter was kind of on his own. Bella became a regular too, which he was happy to see.

Bella faded into the background the day Alistair snapped. Peter had found her in his office on the couch crying, there were splatters of blood on her face and clothes. Bella was apparently right next to Alistair when he snapped and when he was beating the men she was trying to talk him down. She had said that she thought she was at fault for making him so mad. It had taken a bottle of Jack and his couch for the night, he slept in the desk chair, and two Advil in the morning for her to be convinced that she had, if any, too small of a part to play in this to be at fault.

There are other's that have helped out. Nessie was still MIA. The Kid's girlfriend Anna, which was just and extension of himself was a great deal of help as well. Lexi was a regular customer and was more or less adopted in the same fashion as Foster, whom was also still there. Foster and Lex are suspected of a drunken fling but no one is delivering info on that, including Foster who is usually very forthcoming with his sexual escapades.

All and all the bar was still going, even cheering up more these days. Bella started something without even meaning to when she walked into the bar the first day of Alistair's trial and pinned up a photo that she had of them on the wall behind the Jukebox. Since then everyday someone has added a photo and the whole wall has become dedicated to the support of Alistair.

Peter reached into his desk and pulled out one that he had from when they were kids walking out to the bar, The Kid frowning as he followed. He pinned the picture on the wall carefully and stood back looking at what had become a huge mural. He took his phone out and took a picture of it so that he could show Alistair tomorrow.

Peter turned to The Kid, clapping him on the shoulder. "We're going to bring him home."

He smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

After a long speech of the do's and don'ts of being in charge of the bar, Peter left Foster with the keys and every number he could think of to call in case there was an emergency. He and The Kid decided that they should just drive together to court so they uneasily left Foster in charge and headed to the city.

When the trial finally started, witnesses were still being questioned. The Kid was the fourth witness to take the stand that morning and he enumerated what had happened. Peter listened, amazed that he had never heard The Kid's take on what had happened. After he was done, Peter realized just how important his testimony was. He was the only one who was there from start to finish of Alistair's snap. Yes, he could have held his temper better, but he was pushed by a drunken asshole and then attacked by three others.

Now it was just up to the jury to decide if it was justified self-defense or if it was pure and simple rage. Today both sides rested and the jury left the room giving everyone a recess until they reached a verdict. Peter got only a few minutes to speak with Alistair before they took him back to what he called his limbo. He actually smiled for the first time in two months when Peter showed him the picture of the mural behind the jukebox. He had it printed out and blown up. Peter explained that Bella was responsible.

The court officers started to take him away when he stopped them for a second and turned back to Peter. "If this ends… I mean if they find me guilty today… let her know that it means a lot to me that she still gives a shit. That they all do." He turned quickly allowing himself to be led out of the court room by the officers.

Peter looked back and The Kid had already left to head outside to call everyone to let them know that today was the day. Peter headed out of the court house, leaving word with a few of the customers that had showed up where he would be in case they called everyone back in.

He indeed found The Kid by the car on the phone, judging by the excitement he was showing Peter guessed he was talking to Anna. He smiled giving a thumbs up and Peter smiled back, trying not to worry. 'Good vibes, good vibes.' He told himself.

He looked at his phone and there were no new messages, which relieved him and annoyed him at the same time. There was nothing from Foster, thank God, however also nothing from Charlotte. This annoyed him to no end since she had balls enough to drop off divorce papers but not to speak with him about the choice that was obviously being made for her.

He thought about Alistair and frowned. He wasn't even upset or mad like Alistair was when Jess left. This should be a huge flashing red sign saying that it was never meant to be, but Peter still felt moral obligation to at least try to put up a fight. Peter quickly dialed a number and rubbed his face, trying to remove all thoughts of his wife out of his mind.

"Hello?" Bella answered brightly.

"Bells! Hey I just wanted to tell you that the jury went in today. Just in case you wanted to be here. I mean I don't even know if they will come to some decision today or not, but I know Alistair will want you here." Peter said, already imagining the weary look on her face.

"I don't think he does…" She said after a minute.

"Really, I told him about the picture mural behind the jukebox. He told me to give you a message." He said, throwing the little bit of bait out for her. "But you have to come here to get it." He smiled to himself knowing this was more of an Alistair trick but he knew it would mean a lot to Alistair for her to be there.

"You guys really are brothers. That was a dirty move, Whitlock." She said, but he heard the smile in her voice. "Fine, I'll come now, but I swear if I get one dirty look from him, I blame you and will hate you forever!"

Peter laughed. "Deal, but forever is a long time, how about a week?"

"Peter! If there is any chance you're wrong—."

"I'm not, just shut it and get here!" He said laughing still.

She huffed but agreed and it brightened him up knowing she would be there for Alistair. He wished that he could tell Jess. He knew in his heart that she would want to know and be there for him as well.

Thank God that Bella thought ahead enough to bring food. It was six hours before they had let everyone back into the court room and the people from 'Shots' had grown large. There were over 40 people alone in customers plus Peter, The Kid, and Bella.

Peter sat in the bench right behind the table that Alistair would be at right in between The Kid and Bella. They got everyone settled down and the doors opened for Alistair to come in and there was a small gasp from Bella as she grabbed Peter's hand. He had forgotten she hadn't seen him in two months. He was only just healing from the beating he got from the bar brawl and then the beat down he got fighting with the cops. Then there were the few fights he had gotten into while awaiting trial.

If you were used to seeing the very clean and put together Alistair, even with a hangover, it was a huge shock to see him this way. Bella squeezed Peter's hand as she watched Alistair scan the crowed and his eyes found Peter and The Kid and then stopped on Bella. He actually stopped walking only to get shoved lightly but the court officer behind him.

Alistair trained his eyes at the floor before reaching his table where his lawyer was waiting for him. Everyone was deathly quiet, as if making one noise will sway the jury to a guilty verdict.

The judge came in and they all heard everything he had to say, but didn't really listen. All eyes were on the jury. Finally when the time came, trusty juror number one stood. "For the charge of the attempted murder of Henry Anderson," That must have been one of the guy's names. Peter hadn't ever thought to care about the names of those men. "We the jury has found you Not Guilty."

A murmur went up immediately and The Kid, Peter, and Bella were all holding hands now, squeezing tight. "For the charge of the attempted murder of William Gold, we the jury have found you Not Guilty."

Peter looked at Bella and smiled wide to see she was looking at him the same way. Both had tears in their eyes. "For the charge of the attempted murder of David Grey, we the jury have found you Not Guilty."

"For the charges of the attempted murder of Paul Whites, we the jury have found you Guilty." There was a collective heart sink in everyone when they heard the last verdict. "For the Charges of aggravated assault of Paul Whites, we the jury have found you Guilty."

The murmur of the court room was getting louder and the judge rapped his gavel. "Calm down everyone, quiet down or I will clear this court room!" Everyone quieted down and juror number one sat. The judge looked at Alistair and sighed. "Will the accused please stand for sentencing?"

Alistair stood, his head bowed and his whole body was tense. The judge stared at him hard and cleared his throat. "I have given this case a lot of thought and because of the testimony we heard from all witnesses I have reached my decision in your sentencing today.

For the charge of the attempted murder of Paul Whites I am sentencing you to a Maximum of six years, no less the two years in the Illinois state Penitentiary. For the charge of aggravated assault of Paul whites I sentence you to six months of house arrest and two years of parole. With that parole I am ordering at least two complete graduated courses of anger management."

Alistair's shoulders sagged and he covered his face with his cuffed hands as the judge went on. "Mr. Baur, with the record you have already, I suggest you count yourself lucky for the sentencing you have received here today and in the future, might I also suggest that you tread lightly with that temper of yours. You are going to end up actually killing someone or getting yourself killed."

The rest was just whatever was said in closing, but it's doubtful that anyone even heard it. Peter, The Kid, and Bella all stood up when court was adjourning leaning against the small wall divider between Alistair and them. Alistair looked like all air was deflated from him. He gave a quick handshake to the Kid thanking him for being there. Peter was next, pulling Alistair into an awkward hug because of the cuffs, but it was touching and meaningful all the same.

"You know we are all here for you." Peter whispered to him. "Two years is nothing man. A walk in the park! You will be out before you know it." Alistair nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered back. "Thank you, bro."

Peter nodded and let him go and stood still looking at Bella. She was a mess sniffing and tears running down her cheeks. Alistair lifted his cuffed hands and the three cops behind him tensed, but Bella went to him and slipped under the cuffs hugging him tight. When he brought his hands down again he was able to sort of hug back. "I'm going to fix this weird thing we have going here." He said quietly, making her laugh. "I won't promise not to look at your ass or hit on you, but I think we can do friends."

She answered by squeezing him tighter.

"Good. Write to me?" she nodded her face in his chest and made him smile. She finally leaned back and looked up at him and he put his head to hers. "Take care of Peter and The Kid." Bella smiled and nodded.

Alistair nodded satisfied and loosened his grip on her only pull her back again, holding the back of her head with the small chain of the cuffs and presses his lips to hers, she didn't even fight. Nor did she think about anyone else in the room watching them. It didn't matter. Her best friend just got sentenced to six to two years in prison and he was kissing a woman for the last time. She wrapped her arms tight around him returning the kiss until the three officers gently pulled them apart. She watched him go and smiled at the satisfied smug smirk that he held on his face. It was the look of old Alistair, before any of this happened.

As soon he was out of the room she turned to Peter, feeling her knees go out.

* * *

Dear Swan,

Thank you for coming to the trial. I know we have had our outs but I wanted you to know just how much it meant to me. Also, thanks for indulging me in my last kiss for the next two to six years. You know rumor has it that I get have personal visits if the guards get to frisk you beforehand. Ha ha.

Alright, seriously though, I love the mural behind the jukebox. Peter said that you were the one that started it. Thank you again. I am not much of a talker and I am sure you are not interested in the very large uneducated man that I am bunking with that kind of smells like cheese.

Looking forward to word from the outside.

Alistair

_Dear Alistair  
No need for thanks Alistair, I'm glad I was there. I got a hug before you're gone for a while...anyway. As appealing as it sounds to get felt up by jail guards I'll have to take this opportunity to decline.  
As long as I have my best friend back...is it weird that I was your last kiss for 2 years? I mean after everything...  
I didn't think the mural would do what it did. The bar isn't the same without you (don't tell Peter, he's trying hard) Yes Alistair that means I miss you and wipe that smug smile off your face! You know I love to hear about dumb men who smell like cheese! Maybe you could hook us up! Ha-ha._

_I'll talk to you soon.  
Bells_

Swan,  
My smug look is only funny in the moment, since I can only send a letter out to you once a week. I think that that's a long time to hold my smug look. I really look forward to your letters. It's only taken this long before the panic was setting in. It was strange, like one second I was thinking about how when I get out I would like to just sit down and have a nice dinner at the house and the next I was in a panic.  
I have decided to take back the offer for the guards to feel you up. The thought makes me angry, probably because the visitation officer is disgusting and makes me look like prince charming. Cheese man thinks you're hot (from verbal descriptions of course, not that you sending a picture wouldn't be a good idea or anything. hint hint.) I don't think that it's weird at all that you were my last kiss. We fight too much to ever be in a serious relationship and you're my best friend. When I think about it there isn't anyone better to have my last kiss with... (I definitely was not puckering up for Peter.)  
Okay so I leave you with that lovely image which you probably like. Pervert. All joking aside you should come visit me.  
Alistair

_Alistair,_

_Tell cheese man I said hey. I've enclosed one of my favorite pics of us from opening night of the bar for you, although I know my face is unforgettable so I'm not worried about you forgetting what I look like! Maybe I should be worried what you and cheese man will use it for! Ha-ha.  
I'll come visit but you know I won't be alone. Peter will no doubt be coming with. Hey maybe I'll see that kiss after all!  
In all seriousness, are you alright? Are you holding up well? Don't bullshit me Alistair, I know you.  
We'll visit soon.  
Xoxo Bells_

Swan,

I am as good as I am going to get while in prison. No one has fucked with me, in any way, so I have counted myself lucky. My trusty lawyer said that if I manage to stay out of fights and continue my good behavior I can walk out of here on parole after only six months. I heard funny noises from Cheese man. I think he's in love with you. The picture you sent is missing.

Have Peter set up something with Jim about money. I need smokes or else the good behavior thing will not pan out. I am excited to see you tomorrow. I don't think I get to hug you which might be for the better for that whole friendship thing we are on right now.

Bored for the next six months,

Alistair

_Alist,  
It was good to see you today. I'm sorry I couldn't hug you. You certainly looked like you could have used one. I worry about you every day. So be a good boy and get out early. That's only 5 more months!  
Peter wanted me to ask if the money situation he setup is good or if he should go back to Jim?  
I told him I'm coming to see you as often as I can and that's with or without him. You know he loved that.  
As far as cheese man goes, give him a kiss for me.  
Xoxo  
Bella_

Swan,

I really could have used that hug. It's been rough. The blessing of not being fucked with has been taken away. Three fights this week. None were my fault, but I still lost my hour yard time for two weeks. I miss you guys. I miss you. Are you coming up this week? I would like to see you, because of the fighting though I still don't get to see you but through the glass.

I'm trying to stay positive; my goal is to be able to give you a hug by next week. Maybe I should just stay in my cell with cheese man, so I stay out of trouble.

Feeling down,

Alistair

_Alist,  
I wish I could say something that'd bring back the Alistair from before this all happened but I can't so we're going to do what we can. I can't come up this week but next week I'll be there. I'm going to be alone then. Peter is going on some business trip and leaving Dante in charge. Please be good so I can touch you and give you something. I'll see you soon. I miss you Alistair.  
Bells_

Swan!

I have been given the notice today that because I haven't "caused any problems" I get to see you in the visitor's room instead of behind the glass. I am excited to see you! The Kid seems to really be doing well, I am glad he was there for me when everything happened. If it were not for him I think things would have been a lot worse.

Tell Peter the money worked out well, I have enough to buy smokes and a pack of gum when I'm not feeling like jail slop. Cheese man is thinking marriage I think.

See you tomorrow!

Alistair

_**A/N: Please Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Soooo, jail time! Plus when all was said and done, look who was left on Alist side. Bella, then again, she seems to be a glutton for punishment. Thank you for the reviews! Keep them up!_**

Chapter 19

Alistair was rereading the letters he had gotten when the guard came and got him. It was the only reading material he had and they were all from the same person. Bella. She was the only one that wrote to him, which didn't surprise him, but did at the same time. They had not parted on the best of terms on the day that he snapped and because she hung in there for him meant a lot to him. In fact that was who was there today to visit him. Peter had to go to some meeting and The Kid was running the bar while Peter was gone.

If Alistair had to admit it to himself he was nervous. She hadn't seen him since the trial and it was only on a whim that he had kissed her. He knew that she would get it and that scared him too. He didn't think that he was ready to even think about what that meant so soon after Jess left.

Getting up, he let the guard put on the cuffs and shackles before making Alistair follow him down along the long row of cells. He couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face in anticipation of being able to actually hold, hug, and touch another person. Someone that he actually wanted to touch that was. The constant shoulder bumping and man stink was enough to drive anyone crazy. It was the familiarity that Alistair longed for, especially the familiarity of a woman's body. Alistair quickly shook his head, ridding himself of that thought. That road only leads to dark alleys in this place.

It took four security gates and a huge steel reinforced bullet proof door before reaching the visitors area. He spotted Bella and his grin got even wider as he waited for the guard to undo his restraints. As soon as they were off he turned all but ran to her. She met him half way, throwing her arms around his neck and he hugged her tight, spinning her around.

They stay like that for a good three minutes. He was taking deep breaths, inhaling and memorizing her scent. "It is so amazing to see you! You have no idea how grateful I am that you came!"

Bella laughed finally pulling back to look at him. "It's good to see you too, Alistair!" They both moved to sit down at the small table next to them, sitting across from each other, Bella held tight to Alistair's hands.

"So tell me! How are things going? How's the bar going?" He asked, not even really caring, just content with the familiar contact.

"The bar is doing great; it's even cheering up these days. Oh Alistair, you should see the mural behind the Jukebox! It's amazing!" Bella gushed squeezing his hand. "You would be so proud to see just how many people love and support you!"

Alistair nodded knowing she was trying to be bright and chipper for him. He reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "Relax Swan, be yourself. I'm not on the verge of hanging myself with my sheets, honest. Not over a few years in prison."

Her whole body seemed to relax and she hung her head looking back up at him after a minute. "So how are you really doing?"

Alistair shrugged, letting go of her hands and rubbing his face. "As good as I am going to get in here I suppose. No one really fucks with me and those who have, learned real fast. I guess I'm just getting by, day by day, you know?"

Bella nodded and leaned over the small table some, whispering. "Is it weird to you that I was the last woman you kissed before you went away?"

Alistair grinned and also leaned forward so they were only a few inches apart. "No, you're a perfect choice for my last female interaction for two years." He lifted a brow, looking in her eyes. "You're not thinking its weird are you? I mean we covered this in our letters, but you can lie a lot better with pen then actual words."

Bella smiled some. "It's not weird for me. I was honored." She smiled slightly. He smiled back and looked down taking her hands and frowned some.

"Has there been any word from Jess?"

Bella shook her head sadly, trying to not put too much weight of her own feelings behind the answer. "Peter has been trying, on your behalf, to at least let her know but her numbers been changed. No one has heard from her."

"It really means a lot to me that you have stuck by me, even when I was so nasty to you that day." Alistair said randomly, closing his eyes tight as he changed the subject.

Bella was shaking her head before he even had finished speaking. "No, don't worry about it." She looked at their joined hands and suddenly looked contrite. "I was there with you, you know?" She said quietly. "You didn't see me. I mean you saw me, like actually looked at me, but you didn't see me… if that makes any sense."

Alistair got deathly still, looking at Bella with wide eyes. "You were there?"

"Right next to you, I was trying to calm you down."

Alistair suddenly jerked, looking sick closing his eyes and whispered. "Did I hurt you?"

Bella put her hands up soothing him instantly. "No, no, no! You didn't hurt me! I was next to you and I got everyone else's blood on me but you didn't hurt me."

Alistair looked visibly relieved and blew out a breath. "Oh my God, I think I just had a panic attack."

Bella laughed nervously. "You're safe. I wasn't hurt. My clothes didn't make it past the trash can by the time I got home, however, but I managed to escape unscathed."

"Oh thank God, if I had hurt you… I don't know what I would have done." He stopped thinking for a moment. "No, that's not true. I do know what I would have done. I would have forced to the cops to shoot me."

Bella winced, shaking her head. "Alistair, don't say that. Look, I'm fine. It was no more damage than a bottle of Jack couldn't cure."

Alistair smiled and took her hands again. The guard behind them cleared his throat and Alistair gave a nod letting the guard know he acknowledged the warning. Alistair's smile took an apologetic look to it and he stood, pulling Bella up with him. They stood looking at each other for what seemed like two minutes before Alistair pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to go back. This is sweet torture, but I wouldn't give it back for anything."

Bella was sniffling into his chest hugging him tighter. "I wish I could take you with me."

Alistair pulled back and smiled. "Just come back and see me soon, okay?" Bella was nodding before he even finished speaking. He held her face gently and kissed her lightly, unsure if she would welcome it this time. He was pleasantly surprised when she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his face back to hers by the back of his head, letting her tongue slip out to touch his lips.

He took the offer and deepened the kiss, his arms pulling her closer. He felt her melt against him and he almost forgot where they were. The guard cleared his throat again and Alistair pulled back, ending the kiss with two lighter ones. "Remember to come and see me."

"Next week, I promise." She said careful to watch only his eyes when they were cuffing him again.

* * *

(Week 6)

Swan,

Your visit was uplifting. I can't say I wasn't depressed after you left, but it comes with going from kissing you to sitting back in my cell with Cheese Man. I think he is cheating on you, by the way, with the guy three cells down. They were making moon eyes at each other today.

Thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot to me. Peter will be here tomorrow so I am looking forward to seeing him; I think The Kid is supposed to show up too. How have you been? I assumed that you didn't write last week because you had seen me so there was nothing really left to say.

Looking forward to the next visit,

Alistair

Alistair picked Peter clean up when he and The Kid came to visit. They hugged like long lost brothers and there was a tear in Alistair's eye when they finally sat down.

"How the fuck are you guys?" Alistair said excitedly, clasping The Kid on the shoulder, looking between them. They smiled weakly at Alistair and talked of the bar and everyone in it. Foster's presumed hook up with Lexi but how no one was talking.

"We are talking about framing the mural behind the juke box. It's turned into the whole bar really. Everyone is bringing in pictures of the bar. Even if it doesn't have you in them, it's just something that's been started now. No stopping it." The Kid said beaming.

Peter played with his visitors badge nervously and smiled weakly at some jokes The Kid made. Finally Alistair had had enough. "Okay tell me what's wrong or I am just going to assume the worst." He swallowed heard. "Has Jess…"

Peter shook his head. "I have found a few leads and even ended up driving to Ohio, but no nothing has panned out so far."

Alistair shrugged like it didn't matter at all, but Peter could see that it at least bothered him that Jess never showed up, even though the story had been all over the news. "If she doesn't want to be found, then you shouldn't put so much into finding her."

Peter nodded and was back to playing with his badge. "Umm, I wasn't sure just how much you cared or not, but Edward came back into town. He is after Bella big time and she doesn't look like she was resisting." Alistair froze, staring straight ahead, his fists clenching into tight balls. "I'm sorry man, I mean I know you two weren't dating or anything, but I know you got close…" Peter looked at The Kid and they both looked helpless, at a loss for what to say to Alistair.

Finally, Alistair nodded and raised his brows as if it were interesting news, his face almost looking as if nothing was wrong, but the muscle in his jaw twitched. They kept up the small talk but when the guard let Alistair know it was time to go bad, he stood giving Peter and The Kid both brief handshakes and turned to leave.

* * *

_Alistair_

_I'm glad I could help even if it was temporary. Technically I cheated on cheese man with you. He probably saw that and went running down the cellblock. I just can't compete with prison love._

_I'm sorry I couldn't come with Peter, works busy right now. I'll be in next week, promise._

_Once I left you I went home and got smothered by life, sorry for the delayed reply._

_See you soon_

_Bella_

(Week 7)

Swan,

I understand that you get busy. I am trying to keep with understanding that you cannot come every week. I will try not to whine too much. I miss you guys. This is short because I have gotten in a few fights this week and only have 10 minutes of free time to write this. I can't have visitors this week. I am missing you. Everyone. Everything.

Alistair

_Alistair  
What happened? You were doing well then Peter comes to visit and you're fighting and losing yard time and visitation?  
I'll be there in 2 weeks then. Please keep in mind all of this matters for your early release. I miss you and I can't wait for our next visit.  
Please be good Alistair.  
Bella_

(Week 8)

Swan,

It's been three weeks. Almost a month. Please tell me you're coming this week. I have been out of fights and keeping to the rules. I expressed my talent in bar tending so they put me in the kitchen. So at least I get a few hours out of the cell a day. Cheese man was killed last week in the bathroom. I have no new roommate yet.

I look forward to hearing from you and seeing you,

Alistair

_Alistair  
Please believe how sorry I am. I made you a promise and I let others keep me from that. I'll be there rain or shine in 3 days. No one is going to keep me from you.  
I'll see you soon and again I'm so sorry.  
Isabella_

* * *

Alistair had thought hard and long about the visit from Bella, he was, in fact, still thinking about it when the guard came to get him. He was pissed that she went running back to Edward so fast. What was with that anyways? Why would Edward, after the beating that Alistair had dealt out to him, even dream of coming back to Bella? What did he have to gain by it?

Alistair had no hope of even trying to fathom entering into another relationship, but this thing with Bella really hurt and he didn't want to think about what that meant. He did know that he wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't. So now all he had to figure out was if he was going to tell her he knew or to play it off. Make her feel for him. It was fucked up but he felt betrayed and wanted to hurt her like she hurt him.

He had made up his mind without even knowing that he had. He composed his features and followed the guard looking straight ahead. When he got around the corner he saw Bella, chewing her lip watching his face. He smiled wide and it wasn't faked, he was sincerely happy to see her. He set his mind on the plan and as soon as he was uncuffed, he went to her picking her and spinning her around.

He took her lips with his before he set her down and she clung to him as they shamelessly devoured each other until the guard stepped forward touching Alistair on the back. Alistair grunted in annoyance, but reluctantly let her go, setting her on her feet.

"Hey Swan." He said smiling, guiding her towards the tables, sitting next to her instead of across from her this time. She blinked in surprise, but shook it off.

"How are you doing? You look…" She looked him over. "…Like you have been working out."

Alistair laughed and wiggled his brows. "Am I all sexy and ripped now? Well that is how I have been keeping out of trouble. After Cheese-man died, I thought it would be better to stay in the yard for my free time rather than be alone in a cell." He shrugged and Bella's heart broke for him. He may not have been so much a friend but a comfortable ally and now that was gone too. He was truly alone.

Bella nodded trying to move past the thought and smiled brightly squeezing his hands. He leaned closer to her and rested his head on hers looking into her eyes briefly before leaning back some. "I have done a lot of thinking in here and I want things to be the same when I leave this place. If I am out in a four months like Jim seems to think, I don't want things to change between us."

She nodded and smile. "Of course you will be out in four months. You have been well behaved except for a few fights but those were not even your fault." She slightly chewed her lip, knowing what he was saying but deliberately playing dumb.

Alistair shook his head. "How do you have so much belief in me? After all that I have done and not just what I'm in here for. I mean with you and Jess … Nessie and… well you know." Alistair shook his head.

Bella touched his face lightly, getting him to look at her. "I always knew what you could be. Just because you act like an asshole doesn't mean that is all you are."

Alistair used his charming smile on her. "You are amazing."

Bella blushed and her brow creased some as she tried to figure him out. He saw her started to get suspicious and had to think fast. "So like I was saying, you won't like, go back to hating me when I am free right?"

She looked appalled for a moment and he knew he effectively distracted her. "Of course not!"

"And I am still going to be able to do this…" He leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the mouth. She closed her eyes nodding and pulled him closer. He reached his hands up running his fingers through her hair and made sure that she wasn't going anywhere. She knew she should pull away, but couldn't bring herself to do so. Edward be damned, she wanted this.

Alistair pulled away, searching her eyes. "Whatever you do, don't forget about me." He said seriously. "Don't let me sit in this place and rot. I get it if you don't want anything to do with me when I get out, but please, while I'm in here, please don't let me rot."

"Oh no Alistair, of course, I could never just let you rot." She smiled slightly. "You're stuck with me now, Baur." She looked down for a second and looked up into his eyes. "I want to ask you something." Alistair smirked and lifted a brow, silently granting permission. Bella nodded and took a deep breath. "I want to be there for your parole hearing."

Alistair's smile dropped and he shook his head. "No."

She frowned, surprised at his reaction. "No? Just like that? Why?"

He sighed, rubbing his face. "Look, you have seen me at my worst and what I did and could have done haunts me. They go into some nasty details during these things and I just don't want to see the disgust in your eyes." He said quietly. "Or worse, the fear."

Bella was shaking her head. "No, I told you I believed in you and I am sticking with this." She gently touched his face, making him look at her. "There is nothing of that man they will be talking about left in here." She said putting her small hand over his heart. Alistair winced some, knowing he was fucking with her right now and she was being so genuine and nice.

Alistair pulled her onto his lap kissing her passionately and they moaned into each others mouths. She was eager as she slid her fingers in his hair and rocked against him slightly.

"Baur!" The guard shouted a warning bark, but they paid no attention. Alistair gripped her back-side, pulling her tighter against him as she rolled her hips. They were lost in each other, panting and moaning. Alistair was devouring the escape he felt while kissing her. He was no longer in prison. He was back at Peter's wedding. He was back on the wooden bench at the small rest stop fighting with her, or even at the bar in his office celebrating New Years together. "648-892A!"

Alistair moved his hips up and she rocked down making her gasp slightly into his mouth. One hand stayed firmly on her ass as the other slid between them, pinching her hardened nipple over her shirt. The guards were yelling at him. "Tell her to step away and let her go!" He didn't care. He didn't care if this landed him in solitary. He needed it like a thirsty man needed water.

A guard came behind Bella pulling her off of his lap at the same time one came behind Alistair, grabbing him as he shot up to his feet his temper flaring with their hands on her. He started to struggle and fight hard against the guards making one of them strike Alistair hard across the back with his nightstick and Bella's eyes went wide. "Alistair! Stop fighting! I'm fine!" She said quickly, knowing how fast he could lose his temper. "Alistair don't fight baby, please."

The 'baby' stopped Alistair in his tracks and he looked up at her, so completely complacent, that the guard behind him almost smacked into the back of him from his abrupt stop. Bella let out the breath she was holding and stepped forward, giving the guard a dirty look when he tried to warn her about getting too close.

Alistair looked at her, his eyes looking somewhere between desperate and hungry. "Don't leave me to rot. Remember, okay?" she nodded, tears started to prick her eyes but she blinked them away. Alistair took the guards by surprise again, jerking forward and kissing Bella one last time, like a man on death row. He grinned as the guards snapped cuffs on him and he growled low for her to hear. "Mine!"

* * *

(Week 10)

Swan,

Thank you for visiting, but since our correspondence went to a 10 minute phone call, I am thinking that I might have freaked you out some. Tell me what you're thinking, even if you are too chicken to come see me again, don't take this away from me at least. Keep writing. I need you in here with me.

Alistair

_Alistair,  
I'm sorry I'm a chicken. Yes I'm freaked out. I always figured all of this would stop when you were released. I figured I was just your distraction for your sentence. Which don't get me wrong I'm fine with, but you can't be serious; you won't want anything to do with me romantically when you're a free man. I'll go back to being your friend. Alistair, please be honest, did you really mean it and where did it come from?  
Bella_

(Week 11)

Swan,

I do mean it and it is not an easy thing for me to admit. I don't know what it means just yet but I do not think I want us to go back to being just friends. I know why it would be hard to believe but have I not proven so far that I can change?

Alistair

_Alistair  
Of course you've proven that you can change. There's no doubt in my mind that you can and will. But I can't imagine when you're home and everything is back to normal that you'll want a relationship. I mean...ugh I'm sorry. I'm being a completely negative person here. How about we play it by ear when the time comes? That way if you were to change your mind there's no harm no foul.  
Talk to you soon  
Bella_

(Week 13)

Swan,

I can see now that you won't give me the chance to touch you again. I get that. Don't stop writing. When I get out, I do honestly hope that you are willing to separate the bullshit that comes with being with me. I am not saying the cheating, because I said I was done with that. No I am talking about the line of Ex's.

Jess, for one. Ask yourself if you can handle it if she walked right in and saw us together. Nessie is another factor that needs to be looked at. I am not saying all this to change your mind; I am mentally preparing you for the mind fuck games that go on with my Ex's.

I have been granted a parole hearing in 13 weeks, so I am about half way there right now, if I get out when the parole board hears my case. You're still coming right? You said you would.

Alistair

_Alistair,  
I said I'd be there so I'm going to do my damndest to be at your hearing.  
Look Dante told me that Peter told you about Edward. Please tell me that's not what this is all about. Please don't let that be the only reason you want something more, because if it is then you never changed.  
Bella_

(Week 15)

Swan,

I have no idea what you are talking about. The Kid needs to lay off my Gentlemen's Jack Stash. What about him? Is there something maybe you need to tell me?

Alistair

_Alistair  
Don't play dumb, I checked with Peter. He told you. Please just answer my previous question. Why are you doing this? What's your motive?  
Bella_

(Week 18)

Swan,

I don't think that you give me a fair chance if you jump to the conclusion that I am up to something just because your scum-bag boyfriend is back. Had we not been getting closer before that happened? What about that?

Why didn't you tell me yourself?

Alistair

_Alistair  
I'm trying not to jump to conclusions but what am I supposed to think? Peter visits and then the next time I see you you're asking about after your release and being able to kiss and touch me. That's fine and all but you never mentioned it until after he visited!  
I didn't tell you because it doesn't affect you while you're there. It doesn't change who I was when I came to visit you. I wanted to be your refuge and he would have ruined that. I'm sorry I wasn't honest but it wouldn't have changed anything for me.  
Bella_

(Week 21)

Swan,

You're supposed to think about the fact that I was asking legit questions and you were answering knowing that you had a scumbag boyfriend already at home waiting for you. I am guessing that is why you don't visit me anymore. Is it him or are you that are scared of being so close to me?

Ps. When I am out in a month, he better not be showing up at the bar. I will finish what I started.

Alistair

_Alistair  
So threats is what you're going for? Please stop playing it off like you were serious. I know you. You were pissed at me for going back to him so you decided to fuck with my head. Well guess what it's not working anymore. I'm sorry that you're upset, but I'm happy. I hope your last month goes fast and that you stay out of trouble.  
Bella  
Ps If he's not allowed in the bar I probably won't be around either._

**_A/N: Please Review! :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Wow what do we all think of that? They make progress together and then their mutual mouths mess it all up. Thank you for the reviews! I love them all!**_

Chapter 20

Alistair waited by the gate in a small room. It was the same room he was in 6 months ago when he arrived to the Thomson Correctional Center, except this time he was leaving. It took the parole board four hours to decide but he was granted parole. It was set to the tune of the full two years of parole and they added in 6 months of house arrest that begins today. Bella never showed up at the hearing.

He had talked to them for a long time about this and since he had no home at the moment he was staying at the bar, he had them make the house arrest there so it covered all in one. Jim, Alistair's best tool and trusty lawyer, talked them into going to the bar a head of time and putting in the receiver so that they can latch the monitor onto him at the prison. They handed him and envelope with the things that came from his pockets, and bag of clothes and paper work. He looked in the bag of clothes and grimaced, seeing the blood splattered clothes that he was arrested in. Alistair quickly put them on and then sat through the officer telling him what he can and cannot do while on parole and while he was on house arrest.

When he got done with that he used the prison phone to call Peter and make sure he was on the way before going outside, escorted by two guards, to the front gates. He picked through the envelope and found a pack of cigarettes and made a face, but shook one free and borrowed a light from the guard.

It was a blessing and a curse that Alistair was freed from prison. He of course wanted to be free from the cage and constant impending danger. He also didn't want to have to face everyone again. He was much better, having gone through the anger management classes. However he found it ironic that he was just as pissed off leaving as he was going in. This situation with Bella completely threw him off and now he was unsure how to approach this with her, which pissed him off even more.

He saw Peter's car pull up and smiled wide flicking the stale cigarette before jumping in. He gave Peter an awkward hug and Peter sped away. "I am surprised you didn't pull a "Braveheart" moment."

Alistair laughed lifting a brow before sliding half way out of the window looking back at Thomson Correctional Center screaming. "FREEDOM!"

Peter laughed hard tugging on Alistair's shirt to pull him back in. "Get back in here you freak, you're going to get me pulled over and land yourself right back in prison!"

Alistair sat right in his chair and smirked at Peter. "You suggested it."

Peter laughed and shook his head. "You're right, I should have known better." He smirked and nodded to Alistair's shirt. "So the guy that came by to put in the receiver for the tether said that you have two hours to get to the bar from the prison so we can do shopping and what not.

Alistair nodded and shrugged. "If you got all my clothes from the house then, I guess I'm good. I would like some clean clothes now and a pack of smokes, if you don't mind stopping."

Peter shrugged pulling into a Wal-Mart and going in for him, seeing how he was covered in old blood. Alistair looked around and spotted a cell phone store and frowned, remembering he smashed his phone before he was arrested. He looked around and took off his shirt and got out of the car walking quickly over to the store and picked up a new phone, running into Peter on the way back to the car. "Geeze I leave for five minutes and you got your shirt off already!"

Alistair snorted pulling the shirt back over his head and took the bag from Peter. "I had to get a new phone and didn't want to walk in like Jason Voorhees with a shirt all bloodied."

Peter laughed and started the car, pointing at the box with Alistair's new phone. "Now in the past six months they haven't taught phones to fly, so try not to throw this one." He said laughing as they heading towards the bar.

* * *

Bella couldn't pretend that she didn't know what day it was any longer. There was a huge party at the bar the day that Alistair's parole was granted and they had been counting down the hours ever since then. So pretending that it was just another day was out of the question. Now what was a good question though was why she as at the bar at all. She didn't want to fight with him, but did want to see him. It had been a lot of arguing and fighting with Edward that brought her to stop visiting Alistair in prison. Edward had found out apparently by one of the guards that worked at the prison. He saw her come in but by some stroke of luck was not a part of the visitation at all.

She watched Peter pick up the phone at the bar give a brief, "I'm on my way." Then leave, so she knew he was on his way home and yet there she was. Sitting there like she was invisible and no one would see her if she sat real still. She finally gave up, paying for her drink and heading for the door, saying a quick 'goodbye' to Dante. Bella refused to call Dante by Alistair's nickname for him, The Kid. It seemed trivial, but a win none the less in her book.

She got out side just in time to see Peter pull back into the parking lot and freeze like a deer in headlights. "Shhhhhhhoot" she ducked quickly between the cars, trying to keep herself out of sight.

Alistair lit a cigarette before even getting out of the Peter's car. When he got out finally, he took off the stained shirt and shoved it into the Wal-Mart bag, planning on washing up and changing in his office. He and Peter started heading for the bar when something caught Alistair's eye. It looked like someone was bobbing and weaving through the cars. Alistair stopped to look and Peter followed his gaze and laughed. "Bella?"

Bella popped her head up and smiled as bright as she could at Peter, not even glancing at Alistair. "Peter! I didn't even see you there!"

Peter laughed and for a while they made idle conversation until Peter got a phone call and had to go inside. Bella and Alistair stood staring at each other, daring the other to speak before Bella made a disgusted noise in her throat and turned on her heel heading for her car.

"It's nice to see that he lets you off the leash." Alistair said as he watched her go.

"There is no leash, Alistair." She said unwilling to turn around. She had a solid non-raising-to-the-bait plan in place. "I am not doing this today."

Alistair snorted while lighting another smoke. "Oh yeah is today bad for you? I guess it has been a hard few months for you, me too actually. A hard four months really, but you wouldn't know that would you?" He never planned on arguing with her today either, but as soon as he got started he just couldn't stop. "No leash?" He said pretending to sound impressed. "So you're lying and avoiding, that was all just you then?"

Her solid plan suddenly went all jell-o and she spun around to face him. "Who the fuck are you to point the finger of righteousness? Not the right person that's for sure!"

"Who said I was lying about anything!" he said looking indignant.

Bella's laugh was bitter as she stepped closer to him. "Don't. Don't pretend to be so innocent like I don't know exactly what you were doing."

"Doing? I was obviously doing nothing but fucking kidding myself if I thought that you would ever have been willing to be seen with me."

Bella stomped her foot. "You're full of shit, Baur!" She laughed again in a cruel and self-deprecating way. "What did you expect of me? Wait around so I could be your post-prison pussy?" She shook her head, deflated. "I'm not doing this." Bella headed to the car again and looked through the window seeing her keys lying on the seat. "Fuck!"

Sighing she took out her phone and swore again when she saw it was dead. She sighed frustrated and turned back towards the bar only to stop dead in her track seeing Alistair still standing there smoking. She growled giving her tire a good kick before leaning her back against the door and sliding down to the ground, her head in her hands.

Alistair saw Bella disappear from view suddenly and frowned. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer so he started to walk over to her, only getting about 30 feet before the tether buzzed and the little green light turned red. Alistair jumped back a few steps until the red light turned back green again and stopped, looking over at Bella. He could see the top of her head. "What are you doing?" He asked again a little louder.

Bella sighed, looking up. "I locked my keys in my car and my phone is dead, so I was going to wait for you to go inside so that I could use the bar phone because I frankly didn't want to walk past you."

Alistair's lips twitched as he worked to suppress the amused look he knew was going to show up any second. He managed to control it and nodded towards the bar. "Come on, Swan." He said, turning towards the bar before the smile showed.

Bella stood slowly, her brow creased in confusion. "What?"

He was already headed to the bar again, not stopping. "I said come on. I got stuff in my office that can get your keys out."

Bella frowned opening her mouth to protest, but Alistair was already inside, getting mobbed by greetings and cheers from the people in the bar.

* * *

Peter was amused by the tension between Alistair and Bella, he tried to draw out the small talk as much as possible because the more he did, the more intense the glaring got. Only his pocket buzzing saved them. The caller I.D. said "Unknown" and he frowned, hating to pick up those numbers. "Hello?"

"Peter?" the familiar voice nearly knocked the wind out him. He had to blink a few times to focus, mumbling a quick 'Hold on' into the phone and excusing himself. He didn't say another word until he was in his office with the door locked.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he all but yelled into the phone. "Do you know what the fuck I have been doing to find you?"

"Peter relax, I'm fine. I miss you." Jess's voice said weakly on the other end. "I'm sorry. I did what I thought I had to do."

"You wouldn't have had to do it if you had just listened to me and stayed in my office!"

Jess sighed into the phone. "Look I don't have a lot of time now, can we meet. Just food I promise nothing else."

Peter sighed; bring a hand to his face rubbing his eyes. "Fine, where?"

Jess sighed in relief quickly telling him the location of the diner around the corner of the motel she was at. He made it there in 15 minutes and pulled into the parking lot staring at the building in front of him. He waited six months to find her and she was here. In the craptastic dinner waiting for him and everything he wanted to say to her was now gone. All he really wanted to do was go in there and pick her up hold her and never let go again.

He sighed getting out of the car and going in, spotting Jess right away in a far booth. She looked like shit. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had a huge sweatshirt on that completely swallowed her whole body. Her eyes were sunk in some and she looked like she had lost at least twenty pounds that she didn't need to lose, especially in the sweatshirt. She saw him come in and waved him over.

He thought she would get up, run and jump in his arms, but that was the fairytale daydream talking. She sat waiting for him to walk over and just covered her face, bursting into tears. Peter was so shocked that he just scooted her over sitting next to her and kind of half hugging her in the awkward side position he was in. She sobbed hard, burying her face in his chest while he rubbed her back. It took twenty minutes before she finally sat up wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I meant for it to be all romance book with the running and the jumping but I'm so fucked up right now I just can't bring myself to do it."

Peter frowned handing her a napkin to wipe her face some. "What happened to you?"

Jess shrugged, scooting to lay her back against the window to face him. "I thought that I was being brave and letting you fix your marriage. I knew I couldn't marry Alistair, knowing that I didn't love him the same as I loved you. So I left."

The word 'loved' poked Peter's heart some, but he shrugged it off. "Where did you go?"

The waitress, who had been obviously waiting for a more practical time to approach the table, came over to offer coffee and then skittered off when they refused anything else. "I was all over. I lived in my car mostly, working odd jobs in crappy disgusting bars as I went." She shrugged again and looked away with a look like something in the parking lot was hunting her. "What happened when I left?"

Peter rubbed his face and took a huge gulp of the less then pleasant coffee. "Alistair lost it. I mean he seriously just went off the deep end." Jess stiffened but listened without a word. "He found your note and trashed the house. When that wasn't enough he came to the bar. It would have blown over without much more then harsh words, thanks to Dante. It would have also been a lot worse if it weren't for Dante." Peter saw a tear going down her face and stopped. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Jess nodded. "I have to know."

Peter sighed and went on. "Some drunken ass decided to pick a fight with Alistair after Dante had gotten him all calmed down." Jess closed her eyes and whispered a 'dumbass' under her breath. "Alistair flew off the handle and almost killed that man. It took Dante and three others to get him off the guy. However the three others thought they should teach Alistair a lesson by ganging up on him. It didn't work and all three were almost killed before the police came and dragged Alistair away. He faced four charges of attempted murder."

When Jess gasped he stopped again, but she motioned for him to continue, more tears falling down her face. "He went to trial and actually got found not guilty for three of those charges but guilty for the first man that started all of it. He was charged with 2 years in prison."

"Oh my god, he is in prison?"

Peter shook his head. "No he was just released today actually, good behavior if you can put that one together." Peter said with a small laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck and played with his coffee cup. "He and Bella had gotten pretty close while he was in prison."

Jess nodded as if having expected that. "They always did have some weird vibe."

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Alistair had a weird vibe with every woman, but I guess it was something else with her, but Edward showed up right after Alistair was sentenced, like as soon as he saw he was put away, he jumped. Bella is with him again. I was watching the very amusing tension between Alistair and Bella when you called. I hope they didn't kill each other. Or at least did it in the parking lot." He joked. "I would hate to have to fix the bar again."

Jess laughed wiping up her face again. "I want to come home but I really have to speak with Alistair first before I just show up again. Well actually I had to speak with you, because I miss you." She smiled taking his hand. "There are a lot of things that happened while I was gone, but I wanted you to know that no matter what happened between us or how married you are, I still love you. It's just something I am going to have to suck up and deal with on my own, but I do have to deal with it. I can't run away anymore."

Peter smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. "When you are done, dealing with it I mean, and dealing with Alistair and everything you need to deal with, then come look me up. I hold the new title of not only married first out of everyone but also divorced first too."

Jess blinked at him and a slow smile appeared on her face. "So you're not married anymore?"

"Not unless the definition of divorced changed since I last knew it."

* * *

Bella followed Alistair into his office when he finally got through the crowd in the bar, closing the door behind her, mainly to keep out other greeters. "Why are you doing this?"

Alistair shook his head walking around the desk to put his bag of stuff on it, without a second thought he dropped his pants and threw them in the bag. "I am not leaving you there to rot." He looked at her steadily despite his nakedness. "Unlike some people I know"

"Goddamnit Alist, I didn't leave you there to rot!" Bella said, looking at his face and nothing else. "You damn well deserved for me to but I didn't!"

He snorted glaring at her. "No? That was you giving me your love and support? Well I'd hate to be someone you didn't like if that's the case."

Bella was near hysterics with anger. "LOVE AND SUPPORT? You don't know what the fuck either of those words mean!" She started to step forward, but he chose the moment to drop his pants to change into his new clothes, forcing her to stay where she was. She didn't back down though, her eyes stayed firmly planted on his face. "I wrote you all the time and I did come and visit, where you led me to believe that you lov-" She took a breath and started again. "Gave a shit about me."

Alistair moved awkwardly while he was deliberately trying to make her uncomfortable with undressing, he worked to remain mostly unseen from his right side and back so she would not see the scars he had from fighting and being attacked. "You're looking at it wrong."

"Oh really, please enlighten me on how the fuck am I supposed to be looking at it?" Her eyes darted at him and stopped on the evidence of prison. Now she didn't make a habit of staring at him shirtless before prison but he did walk around the bar without one. She knew that the six or seven jagged marks on him now came from prison. Fighting or possibly even stabbed. She gasped quietly turning away so he wouldn't see her looking.

"You're looking at it as mostly lies with a few half-truths!" He shouted, finishing getting dressed and walking over to pick random things up from around the room. "It's not that way. It's mostly truths with a few half lies because you were the fucked up one in this situation, not me!"

"Me?" She practically squeaked with rage. "Me? How the fuck was I the fucked up one with you intentionally leading me on to … when you had no intention of following through."

"Didn't you do the same exact thing?" Alistair snapped. "Telling me things will stay the same when you had that fag at home already?"

"Forget it, just let me call Lauren and I'll have her come pick me up." Bella said trying to walk around him. He stepped into her way and held up a small wedge of wood, a hanger and a screw driver. "I've already got this covered. Now do you want your keys now or not?"

He walked past her and headed for the door. He knew this was not going to get any better between them, but at this point, even after she knew that he knew, she was still with Edward. That alone told Alistair that she was with who she wanted. Now he just had to man up and move on. That was what he had to do, what he was going to do might be entirely different. He headed out of the bar, signaling for The Kid to help.

"Why do you need Dante to help?" Bella said, trying to keep up with him only to almost smack into the back of him when he stopped suddenly outside the bar.

He tapped his ankle with the screw driver making it clink. "I can't reach it and I have to reach it to get the keys out." The Kid put an arm around Bella leading her off towards the car and looked back at Alistair as he whispered into her ear.

"He just got out of an environment that was hostile 100% of the time. There is going to be no reasoning with him." The Kid said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. Bella nodded, but kept silent as she helped him set up the tow ropes to his truck. They got the car in front of the bar Alistair got to work on getting the door open. Bella had disappeared inside and The Kid stayed outside looking over Alistair as he worked offering a cynical opinion and a few glares and after a while Alistair spun around looking at The Kid. "What the fuck is your problem? Please tell me because as of right now you're just pissing me off."

"You are my problem!" The Kid snapped getting in Alistair's face. "Look what you have done to Bella you dick."

Alistair sputtered he was actually so shocked. The Kid and Bella were friends, but Alistair didn't think that they had been closer than The Kid and himself or even Bella and himself. It had been six months, however and who knows what had happened. Alistair's face hardened at the possibilities of what could have happened. "I didn't do anything to her that she didn't fucking deserve. When did you two become BFF's?"

The Kid looked at him with disgust at what he was suggesting. "Dude, we have known each other for a long time. Do you honestly think that I would cheat on Anna at all? Not everyone is like you."

Alistair pointed a finger at The Kid, his voice rising. "That's right, we have known each other a long fucking time, so why you are jumping my shit now, I don't fucking know and I personally don't fucking like it. You don't know what's going on between me and Bella so back the fuck off!"

The Kid blinked a few time and took a step back. Peter called out about having to leave and needing The Kid back inside and he nodded looking back at Alistair. "I said what I had to say." He said before turning around and going back inside.

When Bella came back out her face was calm, but her cheeks had redness to them and her eyelashes were still wet. He unlocked the door and then opened it turning to face her. "You were crying." Alistair said making Bella snort.

"Thank you captain obvious." Bella said leaning into the car to grab the keys and turned to face him. "Look, thank you, for getting my keys out."

Alistair nodded, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Yeah, it was no prob."

Bella shifted awkwardly before sighing. "This is too hard, I can't do this anymore." She said turning from him.

"What's hard? Facing me again so you have seen your fuck up in flesh and bone," Alistair said nastily. "Or is it too hard to play the victim when the one person that knows the truth is standing in front of you?" Bella sputtered, her cheeks going red again with anger, but Alistair cut her off. "Let me make it easier on you. Go. Leave because I obviously do nothing but make you miserable and you have obviously found the one who will make you happy."

Bella growled in frustration. "Fuck you Alist! I don't know why I bother, yet again I tried and you just can't help yourself! Fuck you." She got into her car and started it up not looking back at him when she pulled away.

**_A/N: Please Review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alistair was annoyed. It wasn't a new emotion as of late, but still he was annoyed. As time when on, there seemed to be no getting past this, whatever it was, that they were stuck on. Bella came into the bar a few times and they chose to ignore each other, which was smart because when they didn't, it ended with someone screaming fuck you at the other. It had been three weeks and things hadn't gotten any better between them. Alistair has started and then quickly deleted several texts just today before giving up and tossing his phone on the desk. The Kid came in and let him know that they were out of Jack so he got up heading to the store room to grab a case, walking it back out front grabbing a bottle before then continuing on out the front to smoke.

He had just lit his cigarette when Bella's tiny, more then used and older than her, Toyota flew into the parking lot slamming into the loading spot right in front of Alistair. He jumped back taking the cigarette out of his mouth. She didn't get out for a moment, just sat in the car staring at him. He bent so he could see in the windshield holding his hands out in the universal symbol of "_what the fuck_?"

She seemed to gather whatever courage she was looking for and finally got out of the car. She walked right up to him and poked him in the chest. "You need to get over yourself!"

Alistair actually laughed stepping right up to her, toe to toe. "That may be the truth, but I'm not the only one."

She didn't back down. "I am tired of this. Alistair I am really just exhausted over this bull shit. I don't want to do this anymore." she said looking at him seriously.

Alistair turned serious looking at her as she searched his face for whatever answer she was looking for. He nodded and flicked his cigarette opening his arms without a word. Her eyes watered as she stepped forward and hugged him tight.

When the embrace ended, Bella looked up at him and for the first time in months, they smiled at each other. Alistair had leaned down to kiss her cheek at the same time she stretched up on her tip toes to do the same thing, their lips meeting in the middle caused them both freeze lips still pressed together. Alistair pulled Bella tighter to him and moved his lips against hers. She melted against him, her hands balling into fists as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Alistair lifted her slightly setting her on the hood of the car and they moaned together, the fire they felt when their lips touched was the same as if things had never changed. He leaned her back on the hood sliding his hands along her sides, kissing along her jaw to let her breathe. "Fuck Alistair, we have to stop."

Alistair shook his head no against her and moved on to kiss along her neck and she laughed. "Alistair, we are on the hood of my car in front of the bar." Alistair stilled looking around and back at her with a grin. She chewed her lip looking back at him and he nodded getting to his feet again before helping her to hers.

Bella blushed, but didn't look away. "I know that we got shit to get through, but I want to at least be friends like we used to." She said with a deciding nod. "We haven't been successful with that since the night we met." Bella said with a snort. "But seriously, I just want my best friend back."

Alistair lifted a brow and smirked. "Go back to yelling only to end up making out. Serious sexual tension, then the next morning you really wish you had a camera in your office." He was laughing hard by the time he finished and Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Okay I get your point, but mine still remains. Yes, all of that is better than what we have been doing." She said, searching his face for a reaction.

He nodded and pulled out a cigarette gesturing with the lighter before he lit it. "So you going to move this piece of shit off my sidewalk or am I going to have it towed."

"Hey!" She said laughing. "It's very reliable!"

"For what? Manslaughter? That's all I've seen it try to do, and it failed if that's what you were going for with this stunt." He said laughing at her exasperated look.

"I wasn't sure at the time, I am still not sure, keep it up, I can make it happen."

"_This is Jess. We need to talk."_

Alistair stared at the text for a long time before he knew what it was that he was going to say to her. The place had to be public and parole officer approved so instead of going that rout, he just thought it would be easier not to say anything to the parole officer and tell her to meet him at the bar.

When she appeared at the back door he left open for her he was shocked. She was in a huge sweatshirt and old sweats. She looked tired and worried with bags under her eyes and dark circles to color them.

"Good God Jess you look like shit." Alistair said sitting at his desk. Jess half laughed but humor died and she just looked nervous again. "Alright let's get to the point."

She nodded and took the huge sweater off to show her usual thin, if not thinner, self but what looked like a soccer ball in her belly. "Like I said, we need to talk."

Alistair was stunned into silence, just shaking his head. Finally his gaze hardened and he looked up at her. "I hope you are not planning on saying that is mine."

Jess' mouth dropped open staring at him in shock. "You're fucking joking right? Who else would it be?"

"I haven't been with you in six months ... seven really." He shouted standing now.

"Then guess how far along I am asshole." She took a breath to calm down. "Look, I didn't come to get anything from you. I thought you should know." she put the sweatshirt back on and turned to leave.

"What do you expect me to do? Be happy? I can't even fucking take care of myself." Alistair seethed. "I am currently on parole for attempted murder if you didn't know. Do you really think I am fit to be a fucking father?"

Jess's eyes closed as she tried to get her emotions under control but failed letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "Look I just fucking said that I didn't expect anything from you. Don't be a prick about it."

"If you didn't fucking expect anything from me why the fuck did you bother telling me?" He growled talking through clenched teeth.

Jess's jaw dropped and all she could do was stare at him. "Even for you Alistair, that was... If I hadn't just heard you say that I would have thought that no one was that fucking cruel."

Alistair just stared back coldly without a word and she shook her head turning to the door.

"You know I thought that maybe, maybe you had changed but no. You're the same asshole I regret almost marrying. Fuck you Alistair." Jess left the room barely suppressing a sob as she fled right to the waiting Peter outside. Alistair followed her, not really knowing why; maybe he wasn't done fighting yet. As he got to the back door Peter was holding her tight kissing the top of her head.

He stopped dead in his tracks silently watching the obviously natural exchange between them. Peter looked up and froze, but didn't try to back out. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Oh I guess nothing as right as you seeing this I can see why she doesn't need anything from me." Alistair looked at Jess who was now looking between him and peter frightened of the potential fight brewing. "You're going to have my best friend raise my kid? Now I ask you again, is that kid even fucking mine?"

"That's really fucking mature Alistair." Peter growled leading Jess to his car and helping her into the passenger seat. "Look she didn't have to tell you but she's apparently more human then you and for God knows why, gives a shit about you enough to let you know."

"She didn't have to tell me a fucking lie! Why pin that shit on me when you are so willing to take care of it anyways?" Alistair said, no longer even hearing the things coming out of his mouth.

Peter walked right up to Alistair getting into his face. "Trust me if it were mine I would feel fucking blessed to have a woman like Jess carrying my child. No it's your bastard child and I will still raise it if I have to without an ounce of the hate and bitterness that you have. Why? Because Alistair, I am not the fucked up person you like to make me out to be. I know I am not, you want to know how?"

Alistair answered with a snort, clenching his fists so he wouldn't hit him.

"Because I didn't ask anything other than what I could do for her. I don't care about whose it is. I care about who she is." With that Peter turned and walked back to the car backing up and heading out of the parking lot. Alistair watched them go seething before turning around punching the steel back door until he couldn't lift his arm any longer.

He hated the world and let everyone know it. Jess had come in with Peter a few times, everyone happy to see her of course congratulating her on the baby, patting Alistair on the back like they were happily married and he didn't just get out of prison for trying to kill four people when she left him. He hated the fucking world.

What was worse Bella, who was so excited seeing Jess walk through the door, soon had to excuse her self after finding out. Alistair followed her out to the parking lot as far as he could before his anklet made him stop. It was then, and only then, that she stopped since she knew he couldn't reach her.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" She paced along the invisible fence Alistair was stuck behind. "I mean I'm pissed, but do I even have the right to be pissed? I mean as soon as you found out that your Ex-Girlfriend, one of my best friends, is having your child and about to pop like any fucking day?"

Alistair watched her pace, his arms crossed. "Look, you think that if I had processed any of this yet then I would have let you in on this. I didn't think she would be hanging at the bar." Alistair held up his now casted hand. "This is how I process shit, well along with drinking or fucking, you want to go because parking lot or not I'd love to, but I call dibs on leaving ass prints all over Peter's car." Smirks slightly making Bella stop and stare at him.

"Oh come on, I was joking." He said seeing her look and the smirk turned into a grin. "Well I was mostly joking."

Bella tried hard and failed in keeping a straight face. She finally let her smile show and shook her head. "What the fuck am I going to do with you Baur?"

Alistair grinned opening his arms and she walked over hugging him around his neck. "I have a few ideas if you are open to suggestions." He whispered to her catching the hand on the back of his head as she let out a giggle. "Woman, don't make me show you."

A long night of drinking and losing a lot of drinking games, left Alistair passed out cold in his pull out couch and his phone somewhere in the office ringing and ringing with Bella spamming him.

It was a blissful sort of pass out, more like a long deserved sleep. He hoped that he could stay in this blissful state of mind, but there was banging at the door making Alistair grumble and roll over. "Fuck off." he called out.

Bella's voice rang out. "Alistair you open this fucking door or I swear to God I'll call your parole officer and tell her you raped me!"

He had never opened the door faster.

He held his head, feeling it was the only way to stop the pounding. "Fuck Swan it is 6 A.M. What the fuck is so important that you had to rush over right now?"

"Jess" She said simply, blinking rapidly to keep her eyes clear enough to openly glare at him trough the tears. "Where were you last night?"

Alistair pointed to the bed sobering some seeing her glare at him. "What happened?"

"Jess came over to my place last night with no where else to go because Peter is in Ohio for a vender's conference. She was in serious pain and scared and but the time I got her to the hospital she ended up miscarrying. Alistair, she lost the baby and she's in the hospital right now." Bella spotted Alistair's phone on the desk and walked over to it holding it up for him. "43 missed calls Alistair."

"So you're pissed because I am a heavy fucking sleeper?" He said with no venom at all. Suddenly his head was swimming and he was in serious danger of throwing up. He sat with his head between his knees at the edge of the pull out bed.

"I'm pissed because you can't seem to find it in you to give a shit about anyone but yourself anymore." She said crossing her arms looking at him hard. "I am pissed because she felt like she had no one else to go to so she came to me and not the FATHER OF HER CHILD"

Alistair got up pacing as she scolded him not looking up. "You don't know that it was mine!" he snapped back and then suddenly it was like someone pulled the plug on him. "What did you expect me to do?" He said deflated sitting heavily on the bed again, defeated. "What did she expect me to do?" He put his face in his hands. "Fuck this shit is my fault."

Bella stopped, looking at him confused. "How do you figure that? I am just pissed off that you were not around when she and I fucking needed you, I'm not blaming you for her dieing."

Alistair was shaking his head his hands still covering his face. "I should have fucking gave a shit. I mean I did," He looked up at her, pleading her with his eyes to believe him. "I really did give a shit. I was proud in some rights, but... I mean... I can't be a fucking father!" That doesn't mean... I mean I didn't want it to die!" He stopped looking at Bella choking some. "Her… it was a…girl…"

Bella sat next him but didn't touch him. "Alistair, if you are feeling like shit right now, I want you to multiply that by 100. That is how Jess is feeling right now."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away. "I just lost my daughter." He said quietly. Those five words are what got Bella to rub his back consolingly and silent tears ran down her face as she touched the hair at the back of his head. "Yes, you did. She was beautiful. She had your hair."

Alistair nodded and got up calling his parole officer to let her know he was going to the hospital and that his daughter just died.

They named her Alayne Isabella Stanley Baur and she had a beautiful funeral.

Slowly, but surely, things started getting back to normal around the bar. Jess was recovering and working again, her and Peter were now pretty open about seeing each other, and the overall mood was more upbeat.

They started having the open mic-nights again and after hours drinking games. As Bella and Alistair got closer, the drinking games became more for them than anyone else, hours and hours of quarters and drink or dare.

After weeks of kissing dares and lap dance dares, all the months of tension and sexual tension flopping back and forth, the dares between Alistair and Bella seemed to make things worse to where one late night, Jess, Alistair, and Bella sat around the booth alone. They had been drinking and playing drink or dare for several hours.

Jess was leaning back, her hands behind her head looking between them grinning. "Bella, why have you not fucked this man yet?"

Alistair choked on the shot of Jack he was taking and Bella blushed bright red making Jess laugh harder. "What? It's not like I don't know how good he is in bed." She grinned and winked as Alistair tried to kick her under the table.

"What are you my pity pimp now?" Alistair laughed as she dodged his kick.

"Oh come on, Bella you were practically dry humping him on the last one!" Bella tried to glare at her but her smirk and blush were a dead giveaway, even if her sneaking glances at Alistair were not. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jess had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, as she scooted out of the booth. "Well guess what? My turn so, Bella drink or dare?" Bella huffed, but smirked as she said dare quietly.

Jess smirked looking between them. "I dare you to kiss him the way you should have the first time you realized you wanted him."

Alistair's eyes snapped to Bella and she visibly gulped, their eyes didn't separate. Jess grinned gathering her things and slipping out without either one of them noticing. Bella stood walking over to him setting her hands on his shoulders and chewed her lip, her eyes hooded.

Alistair pulled her onto his lap and she wiggled to adjust making him close his eyes briefly. He held her hips and she smirked at him as she leaned forward their lips brushing once, twice, and a third time, as if testing. Though as little as the kisses were, they were panting. Bella wasn't sure when she started to rock, but Alistair's hands on her hips were no longer holding her still, but helping her rock.

"Alistair..." she started, something he had heard and knowing the rest was a protest or something said in vain that usually got them to halt. He paused looking up at her and she looked back, her eyes hooded. "Office please."

It was all he needed. He moved his hands to either side of her face kissing her heatedly and they moaned into each other's mouths. Her hands fisted his hair, keeping them together. He held her under her rear, lifting her as he stood and headed towards his office, kicking the door shut behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Hey folks! Not much in the way of Authors note today, other then I will have a video of Alistair and Bella soon. Also I an currently writing the sequel to this story: Definition of Affair: Nessie's Affair. What happened when she left town? Where did she go? Why? What made her come back? Alright so that's the plan. Hope you all like this chapter._ **

Chapter 22

Alistair woke up and rolled over finding a warm body in the bed next to him. He opened an eye to peek and saw Bella laying sound asleep next to him, making him smile and pulling her closer into him. She moaned in her sleep and wiggled against him to get comfortable again.

He pressed his lips against her ear kissing it lightly. "You're going to provoke another round if you don't stop wiggling like that." he said in a low whisper. A small smile played on her lips, her eyes still closed, as she continued to wiggle and he grinned. "What will this be, round three?"

He kissed down her neck as his hand slid down her side, over her hip, and she moved against him her smile getting wider. "Four actually."

Alistair faked shock as his hand slipped in front of her finding its way between her legs, rubbing gently. "Oh my gosh, you naughty, dirty woman corrupting an innocent virgin man like myself!"

Bella would have laughed however the motion of his hands was horribly distracting. "Mmmhmm, that's me..." She slowly started to rock against his movements, making her behind grind against his growing interest.

He groaned rolling her over making her lay on her belly, taking her wrists and holding them above her head as his free hand helped nudge her legs wider. He moved between them lining up and with a jerk of his hips they both moaned starting slow.

Alistair held her hips as he moved in and out of her, her moans and whimpers growing louder and louder, neither one of them caring about the possibility of anyone hearing them. She kept her wrists above her head moving her hips into each of his thrusts, both of them panting heavily.

Alistair leaned forward whispering encouragements and sweet bits into her ear as both their movements sped up. Moaning and panting, they shouted their synchronized releases together, ending in a heap of gasping pants and shivers.

"Jesus, Swan." Alistair said as he flopped onto the bed next to her. Bella turned laughing as she reached an arm out touching his chest lightly.

"Right back at you, Baur." She sighed, sitting up on her elbows looking at the clock on the wall. "I should get home. My absence will not go unnoticed, even if he isn't in town."

Alistair turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand as he looked at her with a lifted brow. "Who?"

Bella snorted looking back at him seeing the serious look on his face and her humor faltered. "Edward, I usually call him when I get home..."

He sat up all the way looking forward and his whole body tense. "And why would you be doing that?"

She chewed her lip nervously, wanting to reach out and touch him, but knowing he was one step from exploding. "Because I am still technically with him."

"What do you mean you're still with him?" He asked, looking at her shocked. "I thought that was over!" He stood, despite his naked form and started pacing. "He hasn't even been around for the past month!"

Bella sat up, using the sheet to cover herself avoiding looking straight at him. "Well, you said he couldn't come to the bar and then we got a lead on where Nessie might be so he went to go look for her."

"So what, you couldn't offer up this information sooner?" He asked exasperated, his arms flying around. "Oh I don't know, sometime before we spent the night fucking like rabbits?"

Bella hung her head, sniffing at the tears that burned her eyes. "I'm sorry! Things just... progressed with us faster than I thought."

His pacing stopped and he looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Oh do not fucking give me that shit Swan, this-" He gestured between them. "This has been a long time coming and you fucking know it!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and dropped the sheet forgetting her modesty with her anger. "Really? When was this? Before or after you pretended to have feelings for me while you were in prison? Or maybe it was the multiple times you fucked with my head while I was and wasn't with Edward?"

Alistair growled in frustration stalking up to the bed so she had to look up to see his face. "Fine, you go be with that scum bag if that is what you're looking for, because I am obviously not the right kind of scum bag for you."

Bella looked at him like he had just slapped her. She nodded slowly and got up moving past him gathering her clothing. When she had gotten everything and was sufficiently covered she headed for the door, stopping as her hand touched the knob. She took a breath and looked back at him. "You know in your own way you're right. You're too invested in fighting what might be real that you're blinded to the point of sabotaging it. At least he is up front about being a scum bag." Her tears flowed freely as she spoke. "You need to get past yourself before you can move on to someone else. It was never me or Jess or even Nessie. It's you."

With that she left, closing the door behind her. Alistair growled in rage and punched the filing cabinet with the casted hand, hollering in pain.

* * *

Jess and Peter came in for work the next morning and Jess almost laughed out loud at the sullen Alistair sitting on the far booth with two empty Gentleman's Jack bottles next to him. She reassured Peter that she would handle it and walked back sitting across from him.

"Alistair, please tell me how you managed to fuck up a fuck-up-proof night?" Jess said slowly taking the bottle away from him.

He picked the bottle up again from her hands taking a long pull before looking at it, picking at the label. "She's still with Edward."

She looked at him shocked. "She's what?"

He gave her a humorless grin, which turned into a sneer. "Yeah, exactly"

"Wait I thought... I mean he's been gone." Jess said watching his face.

"I guess he has been looking for Ness. She hasn't had a chance to talk with him yet."

Jess laughed and lit a cigarette looking at him. "So why are you all sulky?"

Alistair frowned at her and took another drink. "You mean other than the fact that for once I thought I was doing something right and low and behold I was just sleazing around again?" Jess just looked at him blankly waiting for him to continue. "We fought and she threw out some pretty good points and yet I can't bring myself to feel bad." Suddenly she shot forward and smacked the back of his head. "Ouch! What the fuck, Jess?"

"I don't give a shit about your man-pride!" she snapped at him. "That woman is the best thing to happen to you since condoms and you can't bring yourself to feel bad that you threw it all away? Bullshit!"

"Well she obviously thinks he isn't worth giving up if she keeps going back to him." Alistair said, lighting a cigarette.

"You want to be a little bitch fine, you go do that." Jess snorted scooting out of the booth. "Just remember though, you're the one she is cheating with, not him." With that she walked in the back heading into Peter's office, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Peter smiled at her as she walked into his office, he opened his arms and she went to him instantly burying her face in his shirt and sighed. "I really do hope they will cut the shit and just be together."

Peter laughed, tapping under her chin and she smiled looking up at him. He grinned leaning down to kiss her mouth softly, lifting her and sitting her on the desk. "Well my love, not everyone can be as lucky and happy as us."

Jess smiled wide and kissed along his jaw making him groan, setting her hands in motion. Peter bit at her neck and when their lips met there was a flurry of clothing and moans before he pushed into her making them both call out.

They moved together, thrusting hard moaning out each other's names. Peter pulled out of her, smirking at her whimper before pulling her off the desk and spinning her around so her ass was on display for him. He pushed back into her holding her hips and then moved faster and harder against her.

With his name on her lips she came hard, having him follow right after. He kissed along her back as they rode out the waves together. Peter reached into the closest drawer and pulled out a small back box setting it in front of her without a word.

Jess looked back at him shocked and back at the box. Finally he sighed kissing her shoulder. "You don't have to answer me right now."

"Yes." She said simply rolling her hips again as she looked back at him.

"Yes?" He asked smiling wide, giving his hips a small jerk up into her.

"Yes, nice touch asking while your dick is inside me by the way." She said, half laughing half distracted again.

Peter grinned moving slowly inside her. "Mmm you like that? Getting fucked either answer I got sounded good to me too."

Jess would have laughed, but he pushed deep and she was lost again.

* * *

There was nothing Alistair could do other than wait for her to show up again. He knew Bella and he knew she had to chill out before she came back to see him again. He was cursing the tether. He paced mainly, when he wasn't working, he drank and paced and dug more and more into regretting every word he said to her.

It was three days before she came back again and it was exactly as bad as he was expecting. She came into the office all fire and passion slamming the door. "You know what Baur?" Before she could open her mouth to finish he dropped to his knees with his head bowed. She closed her mouth looking at him like he was crazy.

Alistair had no idea what he was doing; he just wanted her to understand just how bad he felt. "Swan... Bella I am so sorry. Please don't give up on me just yet."

She suddenly appeared in front of him, holding the sides of his face so he would look at her. "If I was going to give up on you then I wouldn't have bothered coming over here to yell at you."

He smiled slightly and looked into her eyes unsure. "I'm an asshole, I should have just stopped and listened, I'm sorry."

"Shhh. shut up, Baur, I came here looking for a fight and you just took all that out of me so just shut it and let's move on." She leaned in kissing him softly and pulled him into a hug. She leaned back looking at him again. "I want us to start this thing over, one single person to another."

Alistair smirked and lifted a brow. "Single single?"

Bella grinned nodding. "Well, I was kind of hoping not." She looked at him meaningfully and hopefully and was rewarded with a huge smile.

"Off the market as of right now." He said, barely finishing before she tackled him down to the floor. No one saw or heard from them until the next day.

* * *

"You motherfucker!" Alistair swore glaring at Peter as he taunted him. "Don't gloat like that, it makes it too obvious that you are so deep in the closet you found Narnia."

"Oh don't be bitter because you suck at your own game." The Kid laughed again as Alistair took his shots and gathered up more quarters. "Alright fuckers, let's do this again."

Bella was laughing hard, shifting around on Alistair's lap. "Alistair, you suck at quarters!"

"I do not, I am out of practice!" He said defensively, lining up the next shot.

"So Bella, just how out of practice is he?" Anna said with a smirk, making Bella crack up again and Alistair miss the shot. "That wasn't fair! Outside distraction! Kid, get your woman under control here!"

"Coming from the man that flashed his dick, making Bella and me miss the shot!" Jess said, laughing hard.

Lauren snorted, rolling her eyes. "I would go blind and miss a shot too!"

Alistair smirked taking his punishment shot and wiggled his brows. "Don't hate because Peter is hung like an infant."

"Hey fuck you!" Peter yelled, flipping a quarter at the shot glasses and missing. Jess laughed petting him on the head.

"Aww poor wittle Peter Baby."

Alistair made a face. "Alright you two that is like, years of enough of that, thanks."

Bella laughed, turning in his lap. "Aww what's wrong wittle Alist jealous? You want me to talk to you all lovey-dovey?"

"Yeah, I agree that is more than enough." Said a voice at the door of the bar making everyone look up and synchronously freeze.

Bella scrambled off his lap to her feet. "Nessie?"

Nessie raised her hand stilling Bella from coming any closer. "No, no, no. Don't trouble yourself, loving sister, I can see you have your hands full being hypocritical and all. I got it."

Alistair stood. "Ness, where have you been?"

She gave a snort lighting a cigarette and leaned against the door. "Like you give a shit? I can see you haven't changed, just moving on to another sister?" Her gaze moved to Jess and Peter. "Oh there is something I didn't see coming but I can't say that I am not surprised, she is a closet whore that apparently had a complex."

Jess jumped up but Peter held her back while Nessie just smiled. "That's okay; I can see that you are no longer the only whore in town." She said looking at Bella pointedly, who narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Alistair grabbed her hand just as she started to charge forward. "Why, you spoiled little bitch! I raised you! This is how you fucking treat me?" Nessie gasped but Bella ignored it. "You're so loose with the word whore when you were sleeping with Jake your boyfriend, Alistair your side fling AND my boyfriend? Who is the fucking whore?"

"Fuck you Bella with your, oh he's just a dog and oh you can do so much better, blah blah blah." Nessie said her voice shrill and her hands waving around in her anger. "Low and fucking behold you are so much better than me to be able to fuck one man while seeing another!"

Bella looked like she had been slapped, looking back at her sister. Nessie just sneered knowing she had stuck a nerve. "Yeah that's right I know about that. I know you just recently fell into my category." she grinned crossing her arms.

Alistair shook his head, literally biting at his cheeks to not say anything, knowing it wouldn't have helped Bella anyway. Jess, however, not ever being a fan of Nessie, did not have any problem saying what she was thinking. "How is it that you came to find that out? Where you with Edward? I only ask because he sure as hell wasn't here."

Nessie's icy glare fixed on Jess. "He came looking for me. It was more than any of you did. I saw him fall apart when Bella called to dump him for him." She spat the last word like a swear word, looking straight at Alistair.

Bella was staring at nothing, but a small dark smile played on her lips. "I didn't tell him I was leaving him for anyone. In fact he called me saying it wasn't working out and I told him I agreed." she shook her head. "He also said that he was alone and hadn't found you yet."

Jess laughed imitating her stance crossing her arms. "Looks like you haven't quite shaken the old habits have you, Nes."

"That is not what it is at all! He found me and brought me back you horrible pricks!" She said seething. "You think that you know me for who I used to be and I am guilty of the same fault, but don't be so sure. I have been through more than ANY of you assholes could imagine and fuck you very much if you don't think it hasn't made me a better fucking person!"  
Nessie spun on her heel and slammed the bar door on her way out making the wall clock fall off. Everyone just stood, looking at the door and then each other.

Bella turned to Alistair, burying her face into his shoulder. All the emotion hitting her like a wall, bringing racking sobs making her whole body shake.

Alistair soothed her, running his fingers through her hair and down her back, whispering softly as the others made their exit. "Shhh, this isn't your fault." He led her to the office, closing the door quietly behind them. "You know Ness has always had deep anger issues, you know that. We have talked about it often."

She nodded, wiping her face looking up at him, knowing he was right. "It's just that, she isn't wrong. I am just as bad, if not worse." She said sitting heavily on the pullout bed making it squeak in protest. "I held myself to a higher class, turning around to do the very same thing."

Alistair went to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Look at me. You know, out of everyone I know, you are the purest good person I know. You are nothing like Nessie. The only thing that I can see that is the same is your last name." Bella was staring down at him with fresh tears sparkling in her eyes. "Maybe, I can change that."

She gasped, looking into his eyes, checking the seriousness of the declaration. Thinking wildly "did he just propose, sort of?" All she could do was open and close her mouth staring back at him dumbly, making him fidget with nervousness.

"I mean someday, not anytime soon, I mean..." He waved his arms trying to swoosh away the statement. "The point was I love you for who are and who you have always been and there is nothing wrong with either of those things."

Bella was stunned once more, if she was hit with another shock she would have passed out. "Did you…" She stopped and started again taking a breath. "Did you just say... you love me?"

Alistair frowned not even realizing that he had just said that and then looked up at her grinning. "Yes, I guess I do."

Bella smiled wide, pulling him into a hungry kiss falling back onto the bed with him, quickly working on his clothes. She never let their lips part except to mumble into each kiss. "I love you... I love you... I love you"

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Lack of reviews makes me a sad duck. Here is a really long chapter! Hope you like it._ **

Chapter 23

Alistair woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around Bella; the mutual claiming of love had done a lot in the positive for their relationship. Today was a huge day for Alistair and he intended on taking Bella along for the ride of his first day as a free man. Alistair had been taken off of house arrest with the condition that he must attend and successfully complete two anger management classes or be sent to finish his jail time.

"Come on Alistair you should get up and get ready, can't have you being late." Bella grinned as she rolled over to face him. "You are on the verge of being completely free; I'm surprised you haven't been ready for hours!"

Alistair just smirked back at her lifting an eyebrow. "Well I was in need of some sleep…" Bella blushed bright crimson remembering their night of saying good bye to his electronic leash and celebrating being able to leave the bar together. He just laughed at her blush and got up getting dressed while she followed suit.

Once they made it out to the car Bella held up the car keys with a huge smile. "I'd let you drive but it's been so long I'm not really sure if you remember how to operate one of these things!"

Alistair just held out his hand for the keys. "I have to make it on time or they'll make me wear this thing for another two months."

Bella grumbled giving him the keys and getting in the passenger side. "I don't drive that slow, I follow the speed limit so sue me!"

He just grinned starting the car and backing out of the parking spot. "You're such a good girl."

She couldn't help but grin as she turned to look out the window so he wouldn't see how big her smile was getting. "Whatever, just step on it. You've got places to be!"

After his ankle monitor was successfully removed and he was indeed a free man the first thing they did was go out to eat. Bella laughed at how happy he was just to have the privilege of eating in a restaurant that wasn't the bar.

"So are you coming to look at new apartments with me?" Alistair leaned back in his chair, rubbing his belly as looked across at her expectantly.

She smiled wide. "What, you don't want to live in the bar anymore?"

"Yeah now that I don't have to be there 24 hours a day I'd like to have a home to go to after work."

She had nodded and happily agreed to go look at places saying, "I have nothing else planned but to celebrate your actual freedom."

He smiled. "I have a few places lined up to see now. I'd like you to come since you'll be a part of the scenery once in a while."

Bella agreed enthusiastically wanting to take part in anything he was willing to share with her.

"Good then, here." He handed her the car keys and the address of the first property.

"Wait a minute, you're letting me drive?" She covered her heart feigning shock.

"Too full." He replied simply patting his stomach again.

She smiled happily looking at the address and got the car pointed in the right direction heading to the first address on the list. When she pulled in the apartment complex she leaned forward letting out a low whistle while she stared in awe of the outside of the building. "Wow."

"Yeah right?" Alistair hoped out of the car looking up with a huge smile on his face. He took her hand leading her into the building. "Is it too much?"

She smiled a shrugged with a little laugh. "I'm just an occasional fixture, but I may just hang out more if you lived here. This place is insane!"

"Good then it's perfect." He led her to the elevators walking on when the doors opened hitting the button for the top floor. Alistair watched her every reaction carefully and when it seemed like she was overwhelmed by the grandeur of the property he decided to loosen things up. As the elevator music droned on he waited for a break in the music then started to dance and sing making Bella tear up from laughing so hard. He had just executed a perfect shimmy when another couple got on the elevator looking at him like he was insane.

Bella was laughing so hard she buried her face in his chest until they hit their floor getting off. Alistair was laughing right with her. "I don't think you should have stopped. Those were potential neighbors; they need to know what they have to look forward to having you in the building!"

He snorted, "I'll probably be escorted off the premises." he led her to the door and knocked.

She nudged him and whispered conspiratorially, "As long as I'm with you your golden. Everybody loves me remember?" She laughed hard at his expression as he did in fact know that. Eve, his parole officer, was an excellent example of that fact. Bella could talk that woman into anything.

The couple who owned the apartment answered the door and happily showed them around the apartment. Bella tried to take a back seat since this was his potential place and she really didn't feel that she had any say in the matter. But the more she tried to fade into the background the more both Alistair and the owners drew her back in with little pieces of information that seemed to be geared specifically to her.

After the tour the owners backed away politely presumably to let Alistair mull over the decision in front of him. Bella took that as an opportunity to look out at the view from the balcony. It was breathtaking, it was a beautiful open space view that you couldn't get from too many places in Rockford. She felt spellbound by the beauty and jumped when Alistair nudged her and turned her to face him.

"So what do you think?" He gave her an intense look waiting for her answer.

"I think it's amazing! I mean waking up to this view every day, my God, it would be like a dream!"

He frowned as she spoke contemplating something and then seemingly made up his mind as a look of pure uncertainty crossed his features. "So…then why not? I mean, why don't you? See this view every day?"

Bella looked hard into Alistair's face, shock plain on her features. "You mean…wait…are you serious?"

He nodded seriously, "Yes I'm serious. Move in with me. Why not? If you think about it, it just makes sense. Your lease is up on your old apartment and you already said you don't want to live there with the reminders of Edward. You're already staying with me 90% of the time as it is. So, move in with me?"

Bella didn't miss a beat, smiling wide running and jumping into his arms clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her laughing. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded against his neck and then practically screamed, "YES!"

Alistair made arrangements with the owners and soon enough Alistair and Bella were moving into their apartment together. After they got themselves all settled it seemed the focus of everyone shifted. For the first time in a very long time, things seemed to be going right around them. They were all excited and prepping for Jess and Peter's upcoming wedding.

The overall feeling was that this wedding was right for everyone involved. There didn't seem to be anyone could say that there was something wrong with those two getting married.

Everything was going great until the random text messages here and there started. Bella disregarded it and first but it bothered her enough to tell Lauren and Jess about it. They talked about how creepy it was and all saved the number just in case it started for them too, then they would know it was the same person. Then randomly it seemed to just stop. Nothing happened for a month straight; making Bella let her guard down ruling it as just a random thing.

Alistair made arrangements with The Kid and Peter to work weekdays and have weekends off because that's when Bella was off. However today, a Saturday, they needed the extra help and Alistair couldn't talk his way out of it.

Bella took the opportunity to run some errands that were easily ignored while Alistair was around the house distracting her. She smiled at the thought of his distractions and suddenly missed him making a vow to drive out there as soon as she could.

A package arrived with no return address made out to only "Isabella Swan". She brought it to the table assuming it was Alistair being sweet and sending her a surprise, so she opened the box.

There was a little shoebox inside that was surrounded by tissue paper. She frowned, knowing in her gut that it was not from Alistair at all, but had to find out what it was. She pulled it out slowly, gently knocking off the tissue paper. She lifted the lid off the box and froze. She almost dropped the box seeing its contents because she was shaking so badly. She took a few deep breaths and slowly set down the box knowing that she had to call someone.

Jess, who was standing next to Alistair working the extremely busy bar, answered her phone on the third ring. "Hello? This better be good." She said winking at Alistair mouthing that it was Bella as she handed a tray of drinks to Lauren who was waiting tables.

"Jess...please come." Bella said very quietly, fear seeping into her very core.

Jess straightened up; more focused looking straight at Alistair as she talked. "Bella? What's wrong?"

Alistair froze, staring at Jess. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen from behind the bar, waiting to write where Alistair should go and what happened so he was prepared.

Bella stumbled over her words. "Please... Just come, I'm scared. I'm at home, just come please." Jess quickly wrote 'Scared home' on the paper and Alistair took off running through the bar towards the front door. "Look, Bella, I am going to be there as soon as I can. Alistair is already on the way so don't worry."

"Thank you." Bella said as she hung up. She would normally be pissed that Alistair's hot-headedness got involved, but this time she was grateful. She backed out of the kitchen, as if the box were going to spring to life and chase her around the room. Bella was mostly proud that she managed to keep a small form of composure, even if her eyes never left the box.

When Alistair came bursting into the house ten minutes later and Bella ran to him and wrapped herself around him, relief and fear taking over her completely, her whole body shaking. All her previous composure was now gone as she sobbed into his shirt. When he got her calmed down enough to detach her clinging body from him, he got her to explain what had happened.

"I thought it was from you, you know, because it just said 'Isabella Swan'." She said as he walked over to the small shoe box, still sitting on the table. He picked up the box looking inside and stood stock still seeing why she was so upset. It was filled with pictures, almost to the top. There was some of the bar, in his office, the street outside the apartment, in the apartment, and in the bedroom. They were of her, all of her.

Alistair closed his eyes, seeing several of her changing, some of her getting ready for bed. The rage built up inside of him and he couldn't hide the shaking as he pulled out his phone calling 911. He led Bella to the door and outside the apartment while he was trying to keep her calm while a loop reel of the disturbing photos played in his head.

The police took the photos and the statements of everyone that had one and then left without much advice other than leaving a card to call for updates. They did, however, suggest that they shouldn't stay in the house, at least for tonight for safety reasons. Considering a lot of those pictures were of Bella in the bedroom, Alistair couldn't have agreed more.

He refused to stay anywhere local and drove all the way to Springfield just to get a hotel. It was a nice big one, with 24/7 security and a special key card just to work the elevator. Even with all the extra security and secrecy, it still took several strong drinks for Bella to calm down enough to sleep.

Alistair called Jess as soon as Bella was asleep.

"What the fuck happened? Bella was speaking gibberish somewhere between terrified and in shock, I couldn't make out what happened."

"We got this package that just said 'Isabella Swan', so she thought it was from me. She opened it and found it filled with pictures." Alistair lit a cigarette as he walked out on the balcony so he wouldn't wake Bella.

"Pictures?" Jess asked her confusion plain in her voice.

"Jess, I don't know if I ever believed in ninjas before, but these pictures... there were some at the bar, close ups on days that I clearly remember no one else being in the bar but me and Bella!"

"Okay so you got a stalker from the bar?" Jess said, still unsure why this was such a big deal and he could tell she was on the verge of calling him a pussy.

"That's not all. Outside the apartment, our car's, our house! Jess they got one of her getting undressed in a pitch black room right before we made love. I know because I just bought her that underwear and I was taking them off!"

"Oh my God!" Jess almost shouted, taking a few calming breaths before continuing. "Don't tell me where you are, the less people that know, the better."

"I know, look I am going to have to figure something out about coming to work for the next few days. One thing is for sure, Bella will not be going anywhere alone!"

"I Won't?"

Alistair spun around to see Bella standing right behind him with her arms crossed. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he spoke into the phone. "Fuck me sideways, I have to go."

"Oh no, please continue the deciding of where I can and cannot go and with whom."

Jess was already laughing on the other end having heard Bella speak. "Good luck with that one."

Alistair hung up the phone moving passed her to get back inside the room. "I am protecting you."

"You are imprisoning me!" She snapped back following him into the room. He glared back at her as she slammed the balcony doors shut. "I get that this situation is fucked up but, I am not staying in this room forever!"

"I am not asking for forever, however, I am telling you that you ARE staying in this room!" He snapped.

Bella crossed her arms. "Did it occur to you that I hate living like this especially hate having to be here? I miss my home! I miss my friends, the bar and work!"

"Fuck Bella it hasn't even been a day! You know our home is not safe and right now, if you're not in my sight then you're not safe either." He growled. "You stay in this fucking room unless I am with you!"

"Well can I at least have my phone back so I can call Lauren and Anna?" She asked holding out her hand. Alistair stared at her for a good minute before sighing and reaching into his back pocket to pull out the phone. "Fine, but you DON'T tell them where you are!"

"Great so I can live in solitary confinement!" She all but screamed at him.

"Swan, fucking stop and think, they might be followed!" He screamed back at her.

"Oh and you won't? Have you ever thought of that?" She snapped back, the stress of the situation bringing them both close to their breaking points.

"No, I won't because I am not that stupid!"

Bella's mouth dropped as she looked at him incredulously. "So you think I am?"

"That is not what I said!" He growled in frustration. "Look, you stay in the fucking room when I am not with you and tell NO ONE where you are. Do you understand? If you can't do that I will tell the hotel that you have a mental disorder and they have to keep watch at the door while I am gone!"

Bella's jaw dropped yet again as she crossed her arms giving him a defiant look. She walked over to her purse picking it up on her way to the door. "How's this for staying in the room?" Alistair was right behind her grabbing her arm and slamming the door back shut. She jerked her arm away from him, with a mix of anger, frustration, and fear, tears finally starting to fall. "You can't fuck keep me prisoner! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Alistair got up close to her face, forcing her to take a step back. "Do you want to know what I see when I think of you leaving this room?" Bella responded with a glare but kept her mouth shut. "I see a box with pictures, pictures of me taking off the brand new underwear I bought you, IN OUR HOME. In our fucking HOME, Swan, the one YOU want to go back to!"

All color drained from her face as she numbly walked back to the bed, sitting heavily and looking straight ahead, but at nothing in particular. "That what was in there?"

"Yes!" Alistair practically hissed the word. "That and plenty more just like it!"

Finally her eyes seemed to focus on his face. "Don't go."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "I have to! I have work and I am part owner so it's not up for debate."

"You can't leave me here alone!" Bella stood starting to pace. "Have you thought about what if creeper isn't after me? Maybe you are the target!"

"Good! More reason than ever for you to be as far from me as possible. I don't want you getting hurt by accident." Alistair said shaking his head.

Bella mimicked Alistair's growl, throwing her phone against the wall before going out the balcony door and slamming it shut behind her.

Alistair sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. After two deep breaths he opened the slider and leaned against the door. "Look, I can't skip work tomorrow, there is no one to cover me, but I'll make sure I can line up at least two weeks off after that. Okay?"

Bella's back stiffened, but she didn't turn around. "If that is all you will allow then so be it."

Alistair stepped closer to her setting his hands on her back making her jump and twist away walking back into the room. "Be pissed off at me if you want, but promise me that you will stay here while I'm gone."

"You'll have the car, how am I supposed to go anywhere?" She said bitterly, refusing to look at him. Alistair sighed walking to her tapping her chin gently so she would look at him. "I am taking a cab to the house to pick up my bike. I am leaving the keys just in case of emergency. I am serious Bella. Promise me you won't leave this room!"

She jerked her face away going to the bed. "Fine whatever, I am lying down."

Alistair sighed lighting a cigarette and walked out to the balcony, closing the door so the smoke wouldn't bother her. He had to think fast because in his heart he knew she wasn't going to keep that promise and if he just eliminated the threat, then this didn't have to be an issue.

The next morning he lightly kissed her cheek goodbye and tip-toed towards the door jumping slightly when he heard Bella's voice. "So we're sneaking around to leave the room now?"

He sighed and turned back. "I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Alright." She mumbled and rolled back over. Alistair left the room, pleased to see she wasn't as pissed with him anymore. He figured, that meant she wouldn't try some sneaky shit just to get back at him.

As soon as the doors where shut Bella jumped out of bed running to the balcony where she could see the front of the hotel. She watched the cab pull up and Alistair get inside taking off towards the bar.

She shot to the bathroom to shower and get dressed, taking her time to plan out exactly how she would get away with this.

When Alistair reached the house 40 minutes later, he debated going up to the apartment, staring at the door to the elevators for ten minutes before deciding against it. There was nothing to see in there but bad feelings now. He sighed getting on his bike and heading to the bar.

Bella took the stairs just in case he followed through with the mental disorder threat, she didn't want any of the hotel staff to see her. She finally reached the garage and ran over to her car, locking it once she was inside.

As she sat there trying to catch her breath she had to laugh at herself. "Swan. Bella Swan." She said out loud into the empty car in her best Sean Connery voice making her crack up laughing. Bella started the car and headed out of the parking garage wondering what to do with her new found freedom.

Alistair opened the bar doors grunting for Jess to make coffee like usual, but he found himself looking more sharply out of the windows. Looking for the reflection of a camera lens or a face peeking from somewhere but he saw nothing and mentally shook himself. It was stupid lurking around to try to catch your creeper. More than likely he would have seen Alistair lurking and hide himself. Or even the sight of the cops at Alistair and Bella's apartment could have scared him off for at least today.

Alistair went to his office in a more relaxed way filling his thoughts with the day's to-do list for the bar. He gave a quick glance at his cell phone, wondering if he should call to check in be decided against it worrying he would wake her if she went back to sleep.

Bella sat in front of the apartment much like Alistair had done only three hours earlier, debating on if she wanted to go inside. It would never be the same to her. She knew right at that moment that they would be selling the apartment and finding something else as soon as this was over.

She sighed looking through her contacts trying to figure out who was home and who would keep the secret that she snuck out. Everyone was at the bar. Bella smiled involuntarily at that thought. The bar, she missed the bar. She missed Jess, Lauren and Anna. The situation and confinement to the hotel made it seem like it had been forever since she had seen them

Bella frowned making up her mind. She was going to the bar. He would find out eventually and she knew it was going to be a fight, so fuck it. Get it over with now and be done with it. She threw her car in reverse and took off towards the bar.

"So, did you chain her to the bed or lock her in the bathroom?" Jess said with a smirk standing in front of Alistair's desk. Alistair looked up trying to glare but only ended up laughing. "Shut the fuck up. We talked and she promised to stay in the room today… Which reminds me, I am going to be taking off about two weeks."

Bella groaned sitting in her car staring at the front door of the bar suddenly thinking this was not a good idea. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, feeling more and more queasy the closer she got. When she got to the door she realized that her hands were shaking.

"Don't be a pussy. It's just Alistair." She told herself grabbing the door handle and putting on her best cool, calm and not freaking out face as possible.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with her? She won't listen to me!" Alistair seethed while he and Jess were on break, talking in his office.

"And that is the root of all evil for you Alistair." Jess said lighting a cigarette. "I mean fuck the fact that you have a seriously sick person stalking you two but she won't listen. That's you're problem! You're such a fucking control freak and dominator that it just chaps your dick that she is so defiant!" Jess smirked seeing the truth on his face, "Fuck I was too, still am. That is the real reason why we could never make it work Alistair and you're going to lose her too if you don't chill the fuck out."

Alistair took Jess's smoke out of her mouth glaring at her. "I cheated on you with Bella's little sister. It hand nothing to do with me being controlling." He saw her wince at the mention of cheating and sighed. "Look I'm sorry, that was a dickhead move."

Jess nodded heading out. "It's cool, not like I don't get it. Get your ass out here it looks like we are getting busy." She called out heading to the bar. Jess got three steps in and stopped short watching Bella walk into the bar as calm as any other ordinary day. She looked like she wasn't being stalked by some crazy person and definitely had an air of someone who was not about to get murdered in the middle of the bar when Alistair found her.

Jess let a smile slip to her lips, a grin even, loving how this will piss off Alistair to the point of no return. She may have forgiven him for the things that happened in their relationship, but she still loved torturing him. "Well hello Bella." She said in a clear loud voice, making sure Alistair would hear. Bella smiled back, sitting at the bar clearly showing she knew what was coming. Jess thought she was braver than most.

The laugh that came from Alistair's office showed what he thought of that concept, even if he did think she was joking. She heard his office door close signaling he was coming out. "Very funny Jess I-" He stopped mid-sentence just staring at her with his mouth open.

Bella, to her credit, just stared back with a calm face. The shaking that she felt throughout her entire body never showed. "Surprise baby."

His gaze darkened and he walked right over to her jerking her right off the stool by her arm half dragging her back towards his office. She stumbled and tried to jerk her arm back with no luck. Alistair opened the door all but hurtling her stumbling body into the room and slammed the door shut again.

"What the FUCK does promise mean to you? Huh? Nothing obviously!" He screamed at her.

Bella was recovering from being thrown into the room and stood straight tilting her head up in defiance. "Fuck you. You can't keep me prisoner!"

"I AM PROTECTING YOU! Now you can just stay in this fucking office until I get off work!" He growled.

"You're imprisoning me and no!" She snapped back. She started for the door and Alistair grabbed her again jerking her back. "Stop it!" She screamed at him. "Look at yourself!"

He was seething, breathing heavy and shaking at her out right defiance. "You know what, fine!" He walked over to the door opening it wide. "You want to get yourself killed? Fine! Go!"

Bella stood up glaring at him. "You want me to leave? Fine, I'm gone." She walked past him quickly; trying to walk through the bar with what dignity she had left after being pulled through the bar seconds ago.

Alistair growled, knowing he couldn't let her leave. He was at the front door behind her in seconds grabbing her hand. She jerked it back like it burned her and just stared at him glaring. He sighed. "Get back in my office."

"Fuck you." She turned towards the door and he growled at her in a low but not at all private tone. "You get back in that fucking office right now or I swear to God I will take you over my fucking knee right now in front of the whole bar!"

Bella's face paled and then burned bright red at his threat and she quickly held the door handle to open the bar's front door going outside taking in gulps of fresh air to try and calm her nerves. Her eyes landed on something that glinted in the sunlight in the woods across the street.

She froze. It wasn't a camera lens. Her father had taken her to the shooting ranges with him frequently growing up; she was familiar enough to know the difference. This was a scope and a familiar face was grinning at her from behind it.

Alistair opened the door behind her making her jump some but still frozen in place. The lens flashed again and she knew she wasn't the target. "Swan look, I-" He stopped when he saw her frozen and looked around. "What's wrong?"

The sound of his voice suddenly snapped her out of it, making her realize she was right. They were not after her. It was him all along. She spun around putting her hands to his chest frantically trying to shove him back inside. "You're right. I should just stay here. I'm sorry I put you through so much." She said trying to mollify him with an apology to get him back inside.

He was instantly suspicious looking around but not seeing anything amiss. "Swan?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she was practically begging him now. "Please, please Alistair. Let's just go inside please let's go."

He realized she thought he was in immediate danger and though he didn't see it he knew she wouldn't act this way if it wasn't there. He immediately pulled her to him spinning her around so the door to the bar was behind her effectively blocking her from where he thought she saw the danger. "Go inside."

There were tears weeping from her eyes she tugged his shirt. "Please come with me, please just come inside!"

Alistair shook his head looking at her as seriously as he could in the moment. "Look, I have gone through so much to protect you already. There is no way I am giving it up now! I'm sorry. I love-" He jerked forward only a fraction after the small pop. If she hadn't heard the pop she wouldn't have even known until he started choking. He coughed and his eyes widened as he fell to his knees.

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: So this is it folks, I hoped you liked this! Thank you so much for the reviews and Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of the story in it's whole._**

**_J.D. Sparks ~ Definition of Affair_**

Chapter 24

"ALISTAIR!" Bella screamed, going to her knees to catch him as he slumped forward. He didn't feel anything at first. There was a pop and then it was like someone took a lead pipe to his back and all of a sudden it was like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe more than rapid shallow breaths and it was incredibly painful. He looked around, wanting to see who shot him but all he managed to do was go to his knees and fall into Bella. Bella! There were people at the door immediately, shouting things like '_Call the police!_' and '_It came from over there! Look he's running_!' She didn't hear any of it. Her eyes were glued to his face and his eyes looked up only at her.

He was hardly making a noise except for a God awful choking noise that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Don't go please. Please stay with me." She begged rocking over him protectively, pushing away anyone who tried to pull her from him. "Please don't go. I'll never disobey you again! I swear!"

Alistair smiled choking some making a small drop of blood slide down his cheek as he looked up at her. "Liar." He croaked out, wishing he could lift his hand to console her. She fell apart at him joking with her and he wanted to touch her. Wait was his hand moving? He couldn't feel it moving but his fingers touched her cheek and she clasped her hands around his sobbing.

Suddenly she was fighting and clawing at someone yanking on her and then she was gone. Alistair couldn't get up. He was helpless to watch her scream at the cops pulling her to the side as he got surrounded by EMT's.

The more he panicked the harder it was to breath and his eyes kept rolling back putting him in temporary darkness. "Swan…"

She was a good 6 feet away arguing with the cops and other paramedics, but she heard it like she was next to him. "Please! Do you hear that? He is panicking, he needs me! Please?" She wasn't waiting for them to answer as she walked forward, but no one stopped her this time and she took his hand and gave a squeeze speaking quietly to him. "Shhh shhh I am here."

Almost instantly he calmed as they both got loaded into the ambulance.

Peter was at the door. He was going to check on Bella having heard their not so quiet argument in Alistair's office only seconds before. Well really he was going to stop Alistair from doing something stupid like losing her for good, but that was beside the point. He was at the door and heard her pleas to get him inside. By the time he opened the door Alistair had slumped forward onto Bella's lap and she was screaming his name.

The hole in Alistair's chest almost made Peter gag and laugh at the same time. It was large, filtering a small amount of light through, like something you'd see in a bad movie. He choked gasping unable to breathe. Everything was slow motion until someone screamed pointing off into the woods. Peter looked seeing someone running and he knew he that was the one who did this, the one who shot his best friend, his brother.

He took off after him, running as hard and fast as he could, hearing only muffles of protests behind him, probably from Jess.

He kept his eyes on the man, jumping and hurdling through the woods screaming at him and mentally taking note that he didn't have the rifle anymore. "Come here fucker!" The thought of Alistair lying on the ground and the gruesome hole in his chest pushed him harder.

Peter finally got so close he could hear the man's panting as he ran and Peter almost stopped, recognizing who it was. "EDWARD YOU SACK OF SHIT YOU KILLED HIM!"

Calling out Edward's name must have rattled him because he tripped falling hard. Peter had to jump over him just to turn around and jump back on top of him. Edward covered his face screaming. "It was only supposed to scare her!"

"Well she will be pretty fucking scared when he dies you motherfucker!" Peter seethed punching Edward in the face over and over. He grabbed him by the hair, hauling him up to his feet walked back towards the bar, only stopping when he felt the cold metal against his neck.

"I am not a complete moron, Peter." He said slowly. "Let go of me or Jess will be burying you next to that dumb shit Alistair. You two pricks can get matching coffins."

Peter grinned and let him go putting his hands up. "Yes you are. We are 100 yards from where you just shot my best friend. You left the murder weapon behind you retard." Peter snorted. "Aside from the fact, that there is a naked chick fucking a monkey behind you." He said calmly, grabbing Edward's wrist and hair again as soon as he turned to look.

Peter gripped Edward's hand using the Kimber Silver .22 tightly clenched in it to hit his face repeatedly. Edward was able to get it turned back on Peter a few times busting open his nose and firing two shots off, not hitting anything, before they lost their grips and the gun fell to the ground. Peter grabbed a hold of his hair again picking up the gun and pointing it at the back of his head. "You are stupid." He pistol whipped him in the back of the head and half dragged half led him out towards the bar.

As they cleared the tree line heading to the parking lot Edward started to panic, pulling back and fighting hard. "No. No! Fuck you! I'm not going back!"

Peter turned to look at him just as the police drew there weapons yelling for both of them to drop the weapon and get on the ground. His hands went up instantly letting the struggling Edward and the gun go. Edward got four steps, before he was tackled to the ground by cops.

Peter looked around seeing they had already taken Alistair in the ambulance and smirked at Edward fighting and screaming. Even as the cops cuffed Peter he eyes never left Edward and he never stopped smiling. It was only a hand connecting hard with his face in closed fisted punch that made him snap out of it. He was shocked until he saw the shaking Jess staring back at him.

"Peter fucking Whitlock we are getting married in less than a month and you pull that shit?" Her anger gave way to sobbing but she held herself upright. "I just watched my best friend get loaded into an ambulance with a hole in his chest and then turn to see you running after the shooter!" She started to pace ignoring the flow of tears running down her face. "Are you trying to fucking kill me? Losing you, after everything that's happened, would have fucking killed me!" She screamed at him walking up to him slapping him before grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

He looked passed her and the cops were smirking and shaking their heads at Jess's freak out. Peter looked into her eyes as when she pulled away and smiled slightly. "Feel better?"

She gave a choking laugh and nodded wiping her face. "Yes."

"We need all the witnesses down at the station for their statements." A cop said behind Peter. "I'll let your girlfriend—"

"Fiancé." Peter and Jess said together.

"Okay, your fiancé will ride with you in the back of my car." He said laughing.

Peter turned to Lauren and Anna who were standing outside the bar door watching everything. "Anna, go to the hospital to meet Bella. We'll be there soon. Lauren, close the bar and then go too, you know Bella is going to be a mess." Peter's voice cracked a little as the image of the hole in Alistair's chest came back to him.

Lauren and Anna both nodded, running off to do their part.

They were unloading Alistair from the ambulance when a team of doctors and surgeons came rushing from the ER doors to get started on him. It took all of them to get Bella to let go of his hand.

When Anna had arrived she found Bella outside the room where they were working on him, on the ground sobbing. Anna dropped everything in her hand on the ground next to her and pulled Bella into her arms.

"He's too far gone!" Bella sobbed shaking violently.

"Shhh they are still working on him. It means he has a chance."

It was a while until she calmed down and once her sobbing turned to hiccups Anna noticed Bella was bleeding. No one saw or noticed it before since she was covered in Alistair's blood and she hadn't said a word about being hurt.

"Jesus Bella you're bleeding!" Anna said standing up. Bella shrugged refusing to leave the door to the operating room. Anna bullyed a nurse into coming to look at bella and they bullied Bella into the closest room to where Alistair was to get her fixed up.

After the nurse was done with her, Bella got twelve stitches right under her ribs on her right side. It was speculated later by the cops that because Alistair was pushing Bella towards the door and up the steps, it was just enough of an angle to only knick her side after the bullet had passed through him.

There were two surgeries the first day. Bella had cried herself to sleep on Anna's lap exhausted from the combination of the emotional day and pain medication the nurse gave her. She was dead-asleep when the Doctor came in as they wheeled Alistair into an ICU room. Alistair died twice on the table and slipped into a coma, but they got everything stable enough for him to make it to the next surgery. They were letting him recover before trying again to mend the surface and watch his bleeding. His injuries were grave and there were fears that any extra movement would have jeopardized his recovery so they chose not to try to pull him out of the coma. The Doctor's said it would be better for him to stay in it for now and that when his body was ready he would naturally wake from it.

Anna ran her fingers through Bella's hair, nodding and blinking, trying not to cry or wake Bella up. He wasn't awake now anyways, there was no need to wake her to watch him sleep when she needed rest herself.

Lauren came in not long after that and Anna filled her in on what the doctor had said. Together they woke Bella gently, telling her the news and helping her keep in mind that it meant he is still alive and was fighting to make it. Bella stopped crying in front of people that day.

The girls took turns sitting with Bella through the next two surgeries. Lauren even offered her apartment for Bella to move into since living at the bar wouldn't be good for her at the moment and she was NOT going back to her apartment. Even Nessie came into the picture, helping Bella move all of her things to Lauren's apartment while Alistair was in the coma. It made everyone feel better knowing there were eyes on Bella at all times. Even Bella felt better knowing she wasn't alone in the house.

The nurses tried to get Bella to go home and wait for news in the beginning. It took all of one look to show them that that plan wasn't going to fly with her. They set her up with a cot and had meals there in the room. Lauren had brought a duffle of clothes for her after it was clear she was willing to wear the same clothes to not leave his side. Lauren and Anna took turns collecting the bag, washing the clothes and bringing them back.

There were a few times Lauren had convinced her to go home to take a real shower and eat real food, not to mention sleep in a real bed. Bella agreed cautiously, only with the assurance that Lauren would stay awake all night and call if there was any change.

Peter and The Kid came to visit almost every day alternating shifts, as did the girls, taking turns running the bar while the others visited. They all talked to his unmoving unchanging form on the bed. Jess even shaved him once a week, talking to him the whole time about wedding plans and how they moved it back until the best man could be there. Anna changed and brought new flowers for the room every other day and brought the gifts that piled up for him to his office at the bar.

Peter brought news of the bar and the incarceration of Edward Cullen. He was awaiting trial with no bail. He apparently had a few wealthy sponsors or had a deeper pocket then anyone realized because he showed up to court with a fleet of lawyers. Peter predicted that he wouldn't get much time behind bars but more likely a comfortable psychiatric treatment facility. Aside from all that Peter would crack jokes and reminisce about their times growing up. He also joked about the bullet they later found stuck into the front door. They said they were hoping to keep it there, but the cops had to take it as evidence so they weren't planning on fixing the hole and possibly framing it for the world to see.

The Kid came by and proudly told him how he asked Anna to marry him and that he took over as head bartender. He joked about Alistair not having a job if he didn't wake up. He filled him in on the customers and employee gossip like how everyone was betting if Lauren and Foster were going to move in together. They seemed to have a love hate thing going on that worked for them and everyone else too since it kept Lauren's attitude in check and Foster's flirting in check.

It took six different surgeries all together, and almost six weeks straight before Bella got as much as an eye flicker from Alistair. The nurses told her that it was just a reflex but she knew. She knew he was trying to break through.

"Alistair…Baby, I know you can hear me somewhere in there." She whispered after the nurses all left the room. "I'm here with you." She squeezed his hand and held tight watching him closely.

Alistair's eyes opened and then snapped shut again. "Bright…." He croaked out, his voice heavy and rough. Bella was off the chair in a flash shutting the door and killing all the lights aside from the small glow from the bathroom.

"There you go… all the lights are off." She said urgently. "Come back… I'm here… please come back"

Alistair opened his eyes slowly blinking. He focused on her face and smiled slightly, his lips burning and cracking despite the care and Chap Stick Bella applied daily. The tears came to Bella immediately and she tried to wipe them free smiling. "Hi baby…"

He looked around seeing the tubes and machines beeping frowning, trying to remember what happened. He shook his head only able to think back to them arguing. "What happened?" He croaked out, coughing violently as his unused throat protested.

Bella was on her feet again in seconds grabbing ice chips and coaxing them between his lips. "Shhh. Don't try to speak okay?" She shook her head not wanting to go there now, but she knew she couldn't leave him without an explanation. "You got shot in the back."

His eyes widened and his eyes brows lifted, but he managed to keep quiet shaking his head. Bella set the bowl of ice chips down and started to get up to tell the nurses he was awake but he grabbed her hand squeezing with surprising intensity shaking his head. "Okay, okay." She said quickly hitting the nurse call button next the bed.

The nurses came in to check his vitals, informing them that the Doctor would be in soon to check on Alistair. He waited until they left clearing his throat. "How bad?"

The doctor walked in as Bella opened her mouth and she snapped it shut, knowing he would see just how bad in only moments. She held his hand tight opting to look away as the doctor lifted the bandage and winced hearing him gasp some. "Well the police confirmed that you were shot with a .50 caliber sniper riffle. The shot went in through your back between your shoulder blades." The doctor explained. "Basically if it was about an eighth of an inch to the right it would have just obliterated your spine. We were lucky since it only got the bottom of your left lung and nicked liver. The massive amount of damage was the muscle tissue in your chest. It will take a lot of rehabilitation, and you will probably never really have full functionality in your arms again, but you got your life as a trade."

Bella's gaze was trained on Alistair who had turned to face her and was trying to convey a silent message. She nodded knowing what he was thinking and turned to the doctor. "How bad will the limitations be?" The doctor frowned and Bella went on to elaborate. "Like he owns a bar, right? Can he still lift bottles to bartend or be able to stock the store room lifting crates of bottles at one time?"

"Well that depends on you, Mr. Baur." The Doctor said looking at Alistair again. "With physical therapy, dedication, and the right attitude, you could potentially be back to your old self. There will be minor things, like I said; you will have problems with your reach where your muscles were restructured. You lost some arm span width and reaching depth."

He nodded looking between Bella and the doctor and nodded again to show he was done with questions for now. The doctor informed them on when he would be around again and then took his leave. They stared at each other for a while before he cleared his throat. "Are you…Okay?"

She did her best to smile for him and nodded trying to get over the irritation at her ever watering eyes. "I was only nicked." She stood rising up her shirt on the right side to show the quickly healing wound. "See, practically nothing."

Alistair reached up lightly touching the scar not taking his eyes off of it. "Are we okay?"

Bella frowned lowering her shirt and sitting back down bringing their eyes to meet again. "What? Of course we are why on earth wouldn't we be?"

Alistair frowned trying to clear the fog from his head. "I remember us… arguing."

"Oh no, no, no. We fought, true, but it was stupid. We would have gotten passed that within a few days. It was done when this," she gestured to his chest. "Happened anyway."

Alistair searched her face and gave a small smile and a squeeze to her hand. "So you're still mine?"

Bella smiled wide leaning in to kiss his lips lightly. "Just as long as you are still mine?"

Alistair nodded sighing happily. "Good now come here." He said scooting over in the small hospital bed. "Let's make this, right here, a do over for the beginning of us."

Bella grinned nodding as she scooted in carefully next to him. "That, Mr. Baur, sounds perfectly wonderful to me."

**_A/N: Thank you so much, please review. Don't forget, check my profile for videos and also the next affair is up. come check out Nessie's Affair. _**


End file.
